Fame
by MyLoveisWriting
Summary: Edward Masen gets his big break when his idol, Carlisle Cullen, casts him in his newest action flick. Bella Cullen grew up famous. What happens when Edward and Bella meet the night of Edward's first premiere? Does love at first sight truly exsist?
1. Meet Bella

**So, I know you've all heard of Robsten right? Well, whether you believe in them or not, I came up with this story with them in mind, only instead of Rob and Kristen, I pictured Bella and Edward. So, this is what I came up with. I have clothing, home, and character links on my page so check them out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

I grew up in a spotlight.

My mother, Esme, was an actress while my father, Carlisle, was a director. They were both highly respected in Hollywood and so naturally, the children that they had together were just as famous as they were, and that was before any of us decided to follow in our parents footsteps.

My parents met each other when my mom went to an audition for one of my dad's movies. When they saw each other, it was love at first sight. My dad, not one to beat around the bush, asked her out on the spot.

They dated for a little less than a year before my dad asked her to marry him. Mom said yes and five months later, they were married. Around the same time, they found out that they were going to be parents.

In Hollywood, if you get married that fast pregnancy is always a speculation and though many thought that's why my parents decided to get married, they could also clearly see the love that they had for each other.

My older sibling, Rosalie, was born eight months later. Rosalie is the spitting image of our dad. She inherited his blonde hair and his baby blue eyes. Rosalie is twenty-three years old and engaged to Emmett McCarty, an aspiring director who started out as an actor.

Five years after Rose was born, my twin brother, Jasper, and I were born. Jasper got his looks from both of our parents. He has brown hair, like our mom, but he has dad's blue eyes. I, on the other hand, got my looks solely from my mom. I have long curly brown hair, brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and full lips. Jasper and I are just weeks away from out eighteenth birthday.

We were supposed to be the last addition to the Cullen Clan but two years later my parents found out that my mom was expecting again. She was having another set of twins, a boy and a girl.

Alec and Jane Cullen were the last additions to the family. Alec was another perfect mixture of our parents. He had brown hair and baby blue eyes, while Jane was like dad. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Growing up famous isn't easy. Unlike most kids, the second you step outside your home, you have hundreds, if not more, cameras on you. When I was younger, the cameras scared me. Well, not really the cameras but the swarm of people that always seemed to wait for me but that went away as I grew older.

My parent's fame was a blessing to me, even though it had many downsides. However, the positives always outweighed the bad, at least that's my opinion. I was able to pursue a career in a field that most kids, adults, dream of because of my parents. Don't take that the wrong way, though. I didn't have them buy me a record deal or a modeling contract.

I wanted to earn it. Yes, my parents set me up with auditions but they weren't the ones who would show up and perform at said auditions. I did.

At five years old, I started out modeling. At six, I received my first movie roll. It wasn't big but at the time, to me, it was. For nearly eight years, acting was all I did. I loved it. I could pretend to be someone I wasn't, have fun with it, and make money. What kid wouldn't love to do that?

At thirteen, I discovered another talent of mine. I was really good at playing the guitar and had often used that to relieve some stress but then I started to sing and write songs.

My aunt, Renee, was the one to help me in that department. She owns big movement records, aka the record company that signed me. I went in, performed for her and a few others, and was signed that very afternoon.

I put acting on a hold for the last three years because I wanted to focus solely on my singing career. Last year was the first year that I decided to branch back into acting.

I hadn't realized I missed acting so much until I was in Italy filming 'Beneath the shadows'. It was then that I decided that I would spend more time acting in movies than releasing albums.

"Good Morning, child of mine," Mom greeted, kissing the side of my head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," I said, pouring myself some orange juice.

"What time did you get in last night?" she wondered

I had to think about it for a minute, "Three, I believe."

"And your already up?" she asked, surprised.

"I forgot to turn off my alarm clock,"

I had planned to but thanks to not turning off my phone, I was woken up at eight o'clock.

"Try to get some more sleep," Mom ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, smiling.

She smiled back, "I'll be back later tonight, alright?"

I nodded. My mom was working on her latest movie. I was kind of hoping that I'd be able to spend a little more time with her before I started my next project but that didn't look like it would happen.

While growing up, my parents always made sure that one of them was home for us. So, if my mom wanted to do a movie, my dad would take a break and spend the time with us. If my dad was working on something, my mom would stay behind.

On occasion, they would both have something to do and we would travel with them.

"Don't forget about dad's premiere," I reminded her. My dad's newest flick premiered tonight. It was a family tradition for us all to go out and support him on his opening nights, just like he does for us.

Mom grabbed her things, "I won't. Love you, Bells,"

"Love you too, mom,"

She left leaving me in the kitchen to finish my breakfast.

"Good Morning," dad said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning," I yawned.

"How did filming go?" Dad asked, leaning against the counter.

"Good," I said. "The film is..." I smiled. "It's not something I've done before. It'll be a shock for those who've watched me grow up,"

"Lovely," dad sighed.

I laughed. "I promise, it's awesome,"

"I'll hold you too that," Dad smiled. "I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

"Yep," I nodded. Dad poured the remainder of his coffee in the sink before kissing me on the forehead and leaving.

Now that we were older, my parents were taking on more films. That's fine though because we're always working on projects in different states, or countries, ourselves.

"Welcome back, little sis," Jasper grinned, ruffling my hair.

"I'm only five minutes younger," I scowled.

"But your still younger," Jasper said, smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "How have you been? We haven't talked in what, three months?"

"I've been good," Jasper said.

"Have you been behaving?"

"What do you mean? I'm always a good boy," Jasper teased, lighting a cigarette.

"You're confusing yourself with me," I laughed, shoving him.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bad."

"I know," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You're a great big brother."

"I know,"

I laughed, "So, how was your night last night? What did you do?"

"Do you really want to know?" he said, smirking.

"A simple it was great, would be fine," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust. His newest girlfriend, or girl toy, was Maria Winters. Don't get me wrong, Maria was a nice girl, she was just stupider then I thought was possible for a human being to be.

"It was great," Jasper said, still smirking. "Maria loved when I took her in the backseat of…"

"I can't hear you," I said, covering my ears and singing childishly. Most would assume that I'm a prude but Jasper's my brother. I don't want to imagine him "doing" some girl.

_You are a prude and you know it, _my inner voice laughed.

Just because I haven't had sex, doesn't make me a prude.

_So does_

"Don't be gross this early in the morning," Jane said, smacking him. "Especially right before breakfast,"

"So after breakfast?" Jasper asked.

"How about never?" Jane retorted.

"Whatever," Jasper said, rolling his eyes. "I'll be back later,"

"Where are you going?"

"Emmett's," Emmett McCarty was a family friend. He was also married to my eldest sister, Rosalie.

"Can I come with?" Alec asked.

"Sure, why not," Jasper shrugged. "I'm leaving in a half hour. Be ready or I'm leaving you behind,"

Alec sighed, "I'll be ready."

I looked at Jane, "It's just us today."

"Do you want to go shopping?" she asked as she grabbed a pop tart from the cabniet. "I still need a dress for tonight,"

I nodded, "Sound's good."

Alec frowned, "I forgot about that. I don't think I have anything to wear,"

"Do you want to go with them?" Jasper asked. "You could get your hair done, or maybe your nails, and gossip about boys,"

"No thanks," Alec snorted. "I'll just find something in the hamper."

"You have all day," Jane reminded him. "Stop being lazy and do laundry,"

"Do you really want to go there Jane? You have plenty of dresses," Alec retorted. "Why don't you stop being lazy and clean one of them,"

"They are out of season," Jane complained.

"Wear what you want," I said to Alec and I led Jane toward the stairs.

"I will,"

"Do you really want to be near him if he smells like dirty gym socks?" Jane asked as we climbed the stairs to our rooms.

"No but that's his problem,"

Jane grimaced and walked into her bedroom.

We lived in a very spacious house. It had ten bedrooms, eight and a half baths, a gym, and indoor and outdoor pool, a library, a movie room, a recording studio, and of course a front room, dining room, and a kitchen.

My bedroom resided on the third floor. Rosalie and I use to share the third floor but once she got engaged to Emmett, and moved out, Jane moved her things up to Rose's room.

The third floor consists of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, walk in closets, and a large sitting area. It was like our own apartment in the house.

I loved this house, I always would, but I was going to move out soon. I turned eighteen in a few weeks and was determined to find my own place to live. While my parents didn't mind me moving out, they didn't like that I intended to move to New York.

I went through my closet and chose something simple to wear. A pair of ripped Jeans and a white tank top was my final outfit choice. For shoes, I found some blue sandals wedged in the way back of my closet.

I then went to my bathroom and brushed through the snarls in my hair. Once I was tangle free, my hair fell in ringlets around my shoulders. I had natural curly hair, like my dad, so unless I straightened it this was how it turned out.

I decided to wear it up so I tied it up into a messy bun and slid my sunglasses on.

"I'm ready," Jane announced.

"Let's go then," I said, grabbing my purse.

We headed outside and found our bodyguards Marcus and Eric already waiting for us.

"Good Morning," Marcus said as he opened the door to for us.

"Good Morning," I greeted as I climbed into my car. My car was my baby. I had a SLS AMG coupe and I loved it. When my parents took me car shopping last year and I saw this car, it was love at first sight.

After Jane got in my car, Marcus and Eric rushed back to their black SUV and led us out to the road.

It wasn't surprising that the paparazzi were waiting right outside teh gate. They moved out of the way long enough for the gates to open but then swarmed the car. I had to be careful not to hit them because the last thing I wanted was a lawsuit.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Braden's,"

Alice Braden was a fashion designer who owned Braden clothing line. She has been in the fashion world for a little over two years now. She landed her first major gig when the director for my last movie asked her to do the wardrobe.

Every since then, I have not only been in love with Alice's designs but Alice herself. She was a great girl. She had an amazing personality, which was hard to find in the land of the rich and famous.

"Bella! Jane!" Alice greeted as we entered her store. "I'm surprised to see you two up this early,"

"I could say the same for you," I said.

"You know me," Alice giggled. "I run on sunlight. As soon as the sun is up, so am I,"

"I wish I was like that," I said, groaning. "I'm exhausted but I can't sleep."

"Would you like some coffee? I just got a new espresso machine and I've been dying to try it out,"

"That sounds great," I said as I sat down in one of the chairs near the dressing room.

"I'll get it, Miss. Braden," A small blonde girl said.

"Oh, okay," Alice smiled. "Thank you, Selena,"

"You're welcome," Selena beamed as she made her way into the backroom.

"So, what can I help you ladies with?"

"I need a dress for dad's premiere," Jane said, browsing through the racks.

"Do you as well?"

"Nope," I said. "I found one in Italy,"

Alice pouted

"Don't look down," I said. "I'm wearing a bunch of your designs today,"

"The shoes are mine," Alice said.

"I'm also wearing your lingerie," I said, blushing.

"Hot date tonight?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm dateless, again."

"You need to find a boyfriend," Jane said. "You're the next one that's expected to get married."

"Rosalie isn't even married yet,"

"But after she is, you'll be the next," Jane said.

"Jasper is..."

"We both know Jasper isn't going to get married," Jane snorted.

"Jasper?" Alice questioned.

"Our brother,"

"Oh, right!" Alice nodded. "The male version of me, right?"

"Exactly," I agreed with a smile.

"I should meet him sometime," Alice said. "I'm sure two people like us could have a lot of fun together,"

"Ew, Alice," Jane grumbled. "I didn't want, nor need, that visual,"

"How do you know I was talking about sex?" Alice asked, planting her hands on her hips. "You have a dirty mind, child,"

"Please," Jane snorted. "That was exactly what you were thinking about."

"Maybe," Alice giggled.

It took us all of three hours to find Jane's dress. In the end, it came down to a dark pink dress that was short in the front and long in the back and a skin tight mini gold dress.

"If you want Dad to have a heart attack then go with the gold," I snickered.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't like it," Jane said as she did a twirl in front of the mirror. "It's cute though,"

I nodded my agreement.

"I'll take the pink,"

Once we had purchased her dress, it cost nearly two thousand dollars, we stopped for a quick lunch. We had invited Alice along but the store became swamped as we were about to leave so she decided to stay back and help Selena.

When we finished our lunch, we headed home. I was tired and wanted to get a quick nap in before I had to get ready for tonight.

"Isabella! Jane!" The paps yelled as we left the restaurant.

I offered them a smile as Marcus and Eric escorted Jane and I through the crowd and too our car.

"How are you doing today?" One asked

"Jane, how are you and Jacob doing?" Another asked

"Isabella, is it true you're going to be starring in the Endless love saga?"

"Possibly," I said as I unlocked my car.

The truth was that I was. I recently auditioned for the part of Elizabeth in the Endless Love saga. Emmett was directing the movie and expressed his desire to work with me. According to him, I was the best of the best and so I agreed.

I was excited about filming. I read the series when I was younger and fell in love with it. I had always secretly hoped that I could play the lead and my dream came true.

Later this week, I had to meet with two actors who had made it to the finals. Emmett said they had over ten thousand guys audition for the part of Ethan, the leading male Role.

I knew one of the finalists. The other, I didn't know. Felix, the one I did know, I prayed didn't get the part. I just didn't like him and it wouldn't work if we couldn't connect on some level. In my opinion, friends or even best friends play the best lovers.

When we got home, Alec and Jasper were lounging on the couch playing a video game. Jane and I said hello and then went to our rooms, her to do homework and me to get that nap in.

Before I knew it, I was being woke up by Alec. It was time to get ready to go. I had slept for a good three hours and knew that now that I had a power nap, it'd be next to impossible to get to sleep tonight.

It didn't take me long to get dressed, it never does. I could get dressed in five minutes and still look amazing.

The dress I had for tonight was a one-shoulder knee length black dress. I unpacked my royal blue platform sandals from my suitcase and slid them on. They added color to my outfit and they weren't that uncomfortable to walk around in for hours.

I brushed through my hair again but left it down this time. I added a bit of mascara, lipstick, and eye shadow before deeming myself ready. I grabbed my royal blue clutch and headed downstairs.

As I got closer to the front room, I realized that they were waiting on me. I could hear laughing and talking so I assumed that I was the last one to finish getting dressed.

"I'm ready," I announced, rounding the corner into the front room.

All eyes flickered over to me but I hardly noticed them. One pair of unfamiliar green eyes drew me in the most.

The owner of said green eyes didn't disappoint either. He was tall, at least 6'2, with chiseled features and unruly bronze locks.

Who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think? Please Review, I'd love to hear what you think. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and it'll be Edward's point of view. I don't have an update schedule for those of you wondering. Whenever I finish a chapter, I upload it. :D<strong>


	2. Meet Edward

**So, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing it :). Outfits/Banners/Facebook groups/Facebook account/ and all that fun stuff is linked on my page. Come join us in my facebook group. We have fun!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward Masen<strong>

I use to think that it would be easy to become Famous. I'd show up in Los Angeles, go to my first audition, and get the part. Yeah, it wasn't that easy.

For about three years, I did what all wannabe actors did. I waited tables at a restaurant and served coffee at Starbucks. I lived in a shitty apartment with three other guys and barely had enough to feed myself, pay my half of the rent, and my bills.

But that didn't deter me like it might have anyone else.

I went to audition after audition, all the while working my ass off at a less than glamorous job, before I finally landed my first role.

Carlisle Cullen, my idol, was directing and action flick and I went in an auditioned for it. I got a class the next morning that I landed the lead role. I wanted to cry. Three years of working hard and trying to get discovered and it finally paid off.

The fact that I landed a Carlisle Cullen flick was amazing. Carlisle is very well known, and very respected, in the movie making industry.

From the day we started filming to the end, I slowly became known. People were interested in the newest star that Carlisle had in his flick. Most speculated that the movie wouldn't be as good because I had little experience.

Nevertheless, they were still interested in me. I was swamped with interviews and soon I couldn't even leave my apartment without fifty or so paparazzi following me.

At first, I rather liked it. It gave me the reminder that this was really happening.

The day the trailer was released, I was thrust into stardom completely. Everywhere I went, people recognized me and soon I was being asked for autographs and pictures.

And my movie hadn't even come out yet!

When I finished work with Carlisle, I didn't get a break. I was cast in another movie with Irina Denali and a few other well known actors and actresses.

Tonight, I had my first premier. It was for Disappearance, Carlisle Cullen's action flick.

"Are you even listening to me?" James, my agent, asked.

"Uh…yes?"

"Didn't think so," He sighed. "This is your first premiere Edward. You've got to be prepared,"

I nodded.

I was nervous for tonight. This was the first movie that America would see me in and it could either open more doors or close them all.

Not only had I dreamed of fame for so long but also I wanted to prove to those who never believed I could do it, that I could. Mainly, my parents. I haven't spoken to them since the day I left home, at sixteen.

I wonder if they ever thought of me. They had told me numerous times that my dreams were childish and they wouldn't ever come true. They even told me that if I continue to pursue it, I'd probably end up living with them the rest of my life.

The wanted me to finish high school and then go to college to become a lawyer. All the men in my family were lawyers and so I understood why they wanted me to continue on and run the family law practice but that just wasn't me.

When I turned fifteen, I finally started to do something about it. I would search for auditions, fly down to LA, audition for them, and await a call. The calls never came and my parents always looked smug.

When I decided that I wanted to leave home, at sixteen, my parents were not happy. They didn't want to help me so they disowned me. I was stuck in LA with nothing, nobody, but I don't dwell on that anymore.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You need to get ready," He said, sighing. "We will continue this conversation on the way to Mr. Cullen's house,"

"Okay," I stood from my couch and headed toward my bedroom. I had finally been able to upgrade from a two-bedroom apartment, with three roommates, to a three-bedroom penthouse, without any roommates. I was in heaven. I finally had my space back and instead of having to sit through loud frat parties or one of the guys bringing and extra loud girl home, I was able to relax in peace.

My outfit for tonight was simple. I had a pair of black trousers, a white button down, a black tie, and a black suit jacket. This outfit cost more than what I use to pay for rent. Yeah, it was expensive.

My hair was useless, as always, but I tried to tame it anyway. I had somewhat succeeded to make myself look like a gentleman but I knew by the end of the night, it would be a mess again.

I had a habit of running a hand through my hair when I was nervous, or frustrated, or when things got awkward. So, I pretty much had my hands in my hair a hundred percent of the time.

"You clean up pretty good," James joked

"Ha, Ha," I said, rolling my eyes.

He headed for the door, "Let's go. We have a schedule to keep,"

I followed James out of my apartment, locking the door behind me, and heading down to the awaiting car.

I had originally wanted to take my car but James told me it was easier to arrive via limo.

Carlisle and Esme, his wife, were kind enough to invite me over so that we could ride together for the premier. He said it'd help to talk to people who have done this before so that I know what to expect.

The ride from my apartment to the Cullen mansion only took twenty minutes. At least six different cars were parked in front of the beautiful three story mansion.

I knew from research, and from Carlisle himself, that he had five kids. Rosalie was his oldest and she was engaged to Emmett. I met Emmett while filming Disappearance. He was great, a big goofball but he knew how to be serious when the situation called for it. Then Carlisle had his oldest twins, Jasper and Isabella. I met Jasper while filming but Isabella was out of the country for her own film so I didn't get to meet her. And the youngest of the Cullen Clan was Jane and Alec, another set of twins. I met Alec but like Isabella, Jane was out of the country at the time.

"Edward!" Esme greeted, happily. "Oh, you look so handsome."

I grinned, "Thank you."

"Give me a hug," she demanded, holding her arms open.

I pulled her into a hug.

During the time that I was filming with Carlisle, they had become a family to me. They even let me stay with them while I waited for my penthouse to be ready for move in.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good," she said. "How about you?"

"I've been good," I said.

"You need to come around more," she said, sternly. "I miss having you around."

"I'll see what I can do,"

"Good," she said, leading me into the house. The Cullen home was impressive and one day, when I had more money, I'd buy a place like this.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper greeted. "How have you been, man?"

"Great," I said. "You?" I noticed that he had a new girl perched on his lap and I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Heidi.

"Can't complain," he shrugged. "Are you excited for tonight?"

"And I'm nervous," I said, nodding.

"Don't be," Carlisle said. "It's a little crazy at first but after a couple minutes, it's easy."

I shoved my hands into my pockets, "I hope so."

"You'll do fine," Esme assured me.

"Alright, I'm ready," I looked away from Esme and at a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. This must be Jane.

"You look beautiful, darling," Esme complimented.

"It's a little low cut," Jasper said, glaring at his sister. "Why don't you grab a sweater or…"

"I look perfect," Jane argued.

"Jacob won't be able to keep his hands off you," The girl on Jasper's lap said, giggling.

"Go change," Both Alec and Jasper said at the same time.

"Mom, tell them I look fine,"

"She's fine boys," Esme said. "Isn't that right, Carlisle?"

"A sweater couldn't hurt," I laughed a bit.

"Bella, what do you think?"

Bella, which I'm guessing is what Isabella goes by, stood there smiling at us. She instantly entranced me. She was stunning. She had long brown curls, dark chocolate eyes, ivory skin, a heart shaped face, and full lips. She was wearing a short one-shoulder dress that showed off her long silky looking legs.

Visions of her legs wrapped around my waist as I thrust into her wet sex danced through my head.

I shook my head to clear it.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Bella asked, breaking our eye contact.

"What do you think of Jane's outfit? She could use a sweater, right?"

I was relieved that no one had noticed the exchange going on between the two of us. Carlisle probably didn't want me, or any guy, staring at his daughter as I was.

"A sweater?" Bella asked, laughing. "She looks perfect."

"See," Jane said, happy. "I told you I looked fine."

"I'm keeping an eye on you and Jacob," Jasper said, seriously. "One wrong move and he's in trouble."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Edward, these are my daughters, Bella and Jane," Carlisle introduced. "Jane, Bella, this is Edward,"

I shook Jane's hand first and then Bella's. I felt an electric jolt run up my arm as our hands touched.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella said, blushing.

"The pleasures all mine," I said, grinning.

She looked adorable when she blushed.

Wait, what?

"We have to leave," James said. "Don't want to be late, do you?"

We headed to the limo, not wanting to be late. Bella and I lingered toward the back of the group and were the last to get into the limo. By then, everyone had branched into his or her own conversations.

"So, this is your first premiere?" Bella asked, quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I bet you're nervous, huh?" Bella guessed.

"Is it that obvious?"

She laughed, "I know the feeling. It's not as hard as you think, though. Just smile and answer questions without making a fool of yourself,"

I chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

I really did hope I didn't say, or do, anything stupid tonight.

The drive to the theater wasn't long, maybe ten minutes at tops. The conversations continued to flow amongst the group yet Bella and I remained encased in our own bubbly.

She was trying to get my mind of tonight's events and so we talked about anything and everything.

Turns out, we have a lot in common. We both had a deep love for music and both of us could play multiple instruments. The only thing that was different was that I don't sing. It's not that I was incapable of it, I just didn't like singing in front of people. Bella, on the other hand, loved to perform for people. I found out she released her third album last year. I made a mental note to look it up on YouTube so that I could hear, though I much rather hear her perform live.

Maybe I could get a private show.

"Ready?" Bella asked as we pulled to a stop.

"As ready as I can be,"

The door opened and I climbed out of the car. I turned and held my hand out for Bella while the crowd behind us screamed and called my name.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"No problem," I said as I guided her further down black carpet.

"Just have fun," Bella reminded me as she wrapped her arm around my waist. We posed for a few pictures together before she let go of me and headed further down the carpet.

I tried to keep my eyes away from her but it was hard. She was beautiful so I bet it was hard for anyone. Every so often, I would glance at her out of the corner of my eye just to take a quick look. Much to my surprise, she was staring back at me as well.

I had a rule, a rule that slowly started to disappear. I didn't want to date anyone until I had my career stable, and I was well known, but I didn't want to let a beauty like Bella slip through my fingers.

And it wasn't just her looks that pulled me in. Everything about her had a powerful pull on me.

"Welcome back," Kate, a corresponded from E! News, said as she stared at the camera. "I'm here at the 'Disappearance' Premier with the star, Edward Masen," I smiled. "Edward, you look fantastic. Who are you wearing?"

I laughed, "Armani,"

"Like I said, you look great," I smiled. "How does it feel to be here? This is your first premiere correct?"

"Yes, it is," I said. "It's awesome to finally get to be here. I've only dreamt of this since I was a little kid."

"Now tell me, how was it working with Miranda Evans?"

"It was great," I said, sincerely. Miranda was a great girl, she was very funny, and during our time filming I always kept a look out for her because she felt more like a younger sister than a lover, although in the movie that is what she is to me; a lover. "She's a great actress and so fun to be around,"

"She is," Kate agreed. "She's a great actress. I hear there are a lot of steamy love scenes in this movie. How was it working with her on those scenes?"

"Weird at first," I admitted. "But it got easier over time."

She nodded, "Final question, Is it true that you'll be working with Isabella Cullen in 'Endless Love'?"

Bella auditioned for endless love?

"It's a possibility," I said. "I really want to though."

I wanted that part even more now. Getting to work on a film with Bella, especially one that's saga, meant that I would be able to spend more time with her and learn more about her.

I hadn't heard back from Emmett yet but its only been a few days. There was still hope, right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, they finally meet and he's smitten. :D I wonder how things will progress between the two of them.<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Starbucks Meeting

**So, here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing it :). Outfits/Banners/Facebook groups/Facebook account/ and all that fun stuff is linked on my page. Come join us in my facebook group. We have fun!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

The premiere went without a hitch. After my first interview with E! News, the other interviews got easier and easier. I felt myself growing comfortable as I answered each question they flung at me, which was a good thing.

Only a few had asked if Bella and I were in a relationship. Both Bella and I had denied it saying that we had just met but I doubt anyone believed it. If we could feel the chemistry between us, I wasn't sure if Bella did but I sure did, then I'm sure others could as well.

The movie itself wasn't bad either. Actually, I thought it was great. I would have to wait to see what everyone else thinks but I had a good feeling about it.

After the premiere Carlisle treated us to dinner. Sadly, Bella had an interview to go to and couldn't come. Nevertheless, it was still fun to be around the rest of the Cullen's.

I ended up coming home at about midnight. I was exhausted by then and as soon as my head hit my pillow, I was out.

I woke up in the morning at nine thirty. I lazily climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

Much to my dismay, I was out. I could barely function without my morning cup, well I could I just wasn't the happiest person in the world. After little thought, I decided to go find a Starbucks. It would probably be easier to go the grocery store and buy a can but grabbing a cup at Starbucks and then going to the grocery store seemed like a much better choice in my book.

I trudged back to my room and quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I tried fixing my hair but there was no use. It seemed to be on strike until I got my caffeine fix. I grabbed my phone before heading out of my penthouse and down to my car.

I took my Aston martin vanquish, my one and only car. I had bought it when I had gotten my first paycheck. Like fame, I've always had my eye on owning an Aston martin vanquish. I came close once, my parents had tried to bribe me with it but ultimately I knew that if I did succeed, and my dream came true, I could buy my own.

Hell, I could buy as many as I wanted.

Starbucks was just a few blocks from my home. I parked and climbed out of the car. Within seconds, I was surrounded by paparazzi. I knew they were fast, I just didn't realize they were this fast.

I offered them a smile as I weaved my way around them and into Starbucks. It wasn't as busy as one would think for a Saturday Morning. Only a handful of people were here, most of them were workers.

One person, however, stood out the most.

"Bella?" I asked

Bella looked up from her phone and our eyes locked.

Like that, her chocolate eyes entranced me. Fuck, what was she doing to me? Girls aren't normally able to reduce me to a stuttering mess like Bella can.

Bella smiled, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting coffee," I said, chuckling.

"Right," she giggled. "Sorry, I didn't really think before I asked."

I laughed, "Its fine."

"So, how was your night?" she asked as I ordered my drink.

"It was good," I said. "Dinner was fun."

"I heard," she said. "I wish I could've been there."

"You can always make it up to me," I suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're both here, getting coffee, would you like to hang out?" I asked.

"Oh," Her face fell a bit. "Sure," I grabbed my coffee and went to find a semi private table, which was hard to do as most of the windows were made of glass. That meant the paparazzi had a front row to our interactions. "What made you want to become an actor?" She asked, once we were seated.

"You're going to laugh,"

"I promise I won't," she said.

"Your dad did," She smiled a bit. "I watched all of his movies and then I watched the ones he directed and thought about how amazing it would be to get to work with him." I said.

"You're parents must be proud," She said. "You set your mind to your dream and it came true."

"No, they didn't agree with my dreams," I said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine." I promised.

"Why didn't they support you?" She asked

"They wanted me to follow in the Masen men's footsteps and become a lawyer," I sighed. "I honestly didn't see what was so great about it. I mean, it's useful don't get me wrong. I just couldn't see myself doing that everyday for the rest of my life."

"What did they do when you got a part in my dad's movie?"

"I was disowned at sixteen for wanting to move out here," I explained.

"They disowned you?" Bella asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I think they did that because they wanted me to see just how hard it was out here. I had no help, barely any money. I was naive back then. Thinking that I'd get a part in a movie like that…didn't turn out that way,"

"Getting in the business is hard," Bella said, nodding. "Even for me, I had my parents support and help though. Like you, I didn't get the first movie I had tried out for but when you do finally make it, it's worth all the hard work."

"It is," I agreed.

"What do you plan on auditioning for next?" She asked "Any parts catch your eye?"

"I actually auditioned for 'Endless love'," And I was praying that I would get that part that I wanted. Since Bella was playing Elizabeth, at least that's what was rumored, I wanted to play Ethan, which was the part that I had tried out for. If I got the part of Ethan then I would be playing Bella's boyfriend until the final movie when I would be her husband.

Bella smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"So did I," She said. "I recently got the part of Elizabeth. What part did you try out for?"

"Ethan," I said. "But I'm not sure if I got it,"

Bella leaned across the table, and the cameras from the paparazzi went wild, "Callbacks are Wednesday and you have one,"

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Really," Bella said. "I'm surprised your manager didn't call you with that information,"

"Me too,"

I'd have to talk to James. It must have escaped him mind. I'd let it slide this time, because he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off this whole week, but next time I wasn't going to be so nice.

"Oh my god," A girl screeched.

Both Bella and I looked up. It was then I noticed that we were leaning over the table toward each other.

"H-Hi," A teen girl with long blonde hair stood a few feet away from us, her eyes wide as she stared at Bella. "Could I bother you for an autograph?" She wondered, holding up a magazine with Bella on the cover.

"Sure," Bella said, taking the marker. She signed the magazine. Much to my surprise, the girl passed it to me next. I signed underneath Bella's name and then handed the magazine back.

"Thank you!" She said, taking the magazine. "I'm a big fan. I have all your movies, CD's, posters," She said to Bella. "And I've watched that trailer you've been in like a hundred times…" She said to me as a blush covered her cheeks. "You're even hotter in person."

I chuckled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She bit her lip. "Bye!"

"Bye," The girl turned and ran back to her mother, or what I was assuming was her mother. "How do you feel about that?" Bella wondered. "The paparazzi and the fans, I mean,"

"It's crazy but I kind of like it," I said, smiling. "It gives me the reminder that my dreams have come true."

"That's a good way to think of it," She said, nodding. "It makes me feel like great because I know that without them, I wouldn't be where I am today."

"What was it like for you to grow up with it?" I wondered.

"It was…weird but good." she said. "I was always in the spotlight so even at a young age I made sure that I didn't do anything stupid outside the house. Like throwing a tantrum…" she smiled. "Can you imagine having that hung over your head?"

"I couldn't and don't want to," I chuckled.

"Other than always being on my best behavior, I loved it."

"Did people ever assume that you got where you were because of your parents name?"

"Of course," she said, nodding. "But that's not how it was. Sure, my dad was able to get me auditions but he wasn't acting for me. Nor did he sing for me. I won them over all on my own."

I made a mental note to stop at blockbuster so that I could rent some of Bella's movies. That wasn't creepy was it? Nah, it wasn't.

"What movie did you love starring in the most?" I wondered.

"Hmm, that's a tough one," She thought about it for a minute. "I guess my favorite movie would had to have been 'beneath the shadows'. I just got done filming last week. It's action packed and so cool."

"Do you do your own stunts?"

"I try to. It depends on what the stunt is." Bella said. "Did you do your own stunts in 'disappearance'?"

"Yep," I said, proudly. "I had an adrenaline rush most days." Last night, I stayed to view my movie, even though some stars don't. It was pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.

"I bet," Bella giggled. "You're going to go far, I can tell,"

I smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome,"

We talked for two hours. I found that I could share things with her that I wasn't able to share with anyone else. The attraction I felt for her grew as the minutes ticked by. My statement about not dating until I was well known was literally hanging by a string.

I didn't want Bella thinking that because I was new, I only wanted to date her so that I could get to the top. That wasn't the case with her. If I dated her, and believe me I wanted to, it would be because I was attracted to her and I wanted to see where we could go.

It would never be a publicity stunt.

"I have to go," Bella said, sadly. "Jane and I have a photo shoot in an hour,"

I nodded, "Thanks for joining me for coffee."

Bella smiled, "Thank you for wanting me to join you,"

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"If your okay with being married in the morning," She joked.

"I don't mind," The paparazzi would go wild when they saw us together, hell they were already going wild because we were both at the same Starbucks, but I couldn't bring myself to care. "After you," I held the door open for her.

The paparazzi swarmed on us immediately.

"Isabella! Edward!" Bella smiled as I lead her to her car, my hand on the small of her back.

"Thank you," She said, unlocking her door. "I had fun,"

"We should do this again," I said, hopefully.

"Definitely," She said, grinning. "Have a nice day,"

"You too," I closed the door behind her before heading back to my car. As soon as Bella drove away, the paparazzi were back on my case.

"Edward! Is she your girlfriend? How long have you been dating?"

"We're just friends," I answered, unlocking my car. Maybe that would stop the rumors of us dating, though I doubt it. Many stars deny they're in relationships with their rumored boyfriend/girlfriend when in reality they actually are.

If I were in a relationship with Bella, I wouldn't deny it. As cheesy as it sounds, I would want to shout it from the rooftops. I was whipped and I wasn't even dating her.

_But you're okay with that_

I am

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, what do you think? Please Review, I'd love to hear what you think. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! I don't have an update schedule for those of you wondering. Whenever I finish a chapter, I upload it. :D<strong>

**Review, please!**


	4. Endless Love Callbacks

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and putting this story on Alert. I love you guys :) This chapter is mixed point of views, Bella first and then Edward. so, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"Admit it," Jane said. "You like him."

"I never said I didn't,"

"Then why don't you ask him out?" She wondered.

"Maybe I'm waiting for him to make the first move," We were talking about Edward, A topic that we always seem to be on these days. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him out of my head.

Something about him pulled me in. Okay, everything about him pulled me in. He was without a doubt, an amazing guy.

I had gotten to know him a little bit in the last week. Between the drive to his very first premiere and a coffee date, I felt as though I've known him longer than I actually have.

"Why would you wait for him to make the first move?" She asked, frowning. "You're just as capable of asking him out as he is you,"

"I know that," I said.

"Is it still Mike?"

"Is what still Mike?" I asked, frowning.

"Are you still hung up over Mike?" Mike Newton was my ex boyfriend. He was the first guy that I had thought I loved but it turns out he only wanted sex. When our relationship didn't progress past kissing, he found a new girl to give him everything he wanted.

"No," and I wasn't. If Mike couldn't keep it in his pants while we were dating, he wasn't worth crying over. At least that's my opinion. Sure it hurt but I wasn't going to spend days, weeks, or even months crying over someone like him.

"Then what's holding you back? You obviously like him."

What was holding me back?

"I don't know," I frowned. "But I'll figure it out, eventually" I promised. "Don't worry,"

"Sorry, I'm late," Rose said, taking a seat across from Jane and I. "I had a doctor appointment."

"It's okay,"

"I have great news," She said, excited. "I'm pregnant, ten weeks exactly,"

"Congratulations," I leaned over the table to hug her. "Did you just find out?"

"Yep," She said, nodding. "You're the first to know. Well, besides Emmett."

"How did he take the news?"

"He was thrilled," She said, grinning. "He wants a little boy."

"What do you want?"

"A girl," She said. "But as long as he or she is healthy, then I'll be happy,"

"When do you plan on telling Mom and Dad?"

"Tonight," She said. "I was planning on telling everyone at dinner but I obviously that plan failed."

"I'm glad you told us," Jane said. "I'm so excited to be an aunt."

"Me too,"

"I'm so excited to be a mom," Rose said, grinning.

"Is the wedding waiting until after the baby comes or are you going to get married before?" Rose had just started planning her wedding. The only detail that we had gotten figured out was that Alice was doing the dresses.

"Emmett and I want to get married before the baby comes so we're moving up the date,"

"When do you plan on getting married?" I asked

"October 15th,"

"That's barely a month away," Jane said.

"You have nine months," I reminded her, agreeing with Jane. I doubt we could get Rosalie's dream wedding together in less than five weeks.

"We can get it done," Rose said, confident. "Alice is designing my dress and your bridesmaid dresses, we just need to find a venue, caterers, send out the guest invites, pick flowers, and a few other things."

"Yeah, that's going to take forever,"

"We have a month," Rose said, laughing. "I'm sure we'll be able to do it,"

"Hopefully," Jane said.

"We can," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "So, anyone else have any good news?" Rose's eyes darted between Jane and I. I noticed that her eyes lingered on me longer.

"What?" I asked

"It'd be nice to know that my sister was dating someone new," I groaned. "What?"

"It's just a rumor, Edward and I aren't dating." I said. "We're just friends. I mean, I just met him a week ago."

"I was wasn't even near you and I could feel the chemistry. Please don't tell me you're that oblivious,"

"I'm not oblivious," I promised.

"Then why aren't you two dating?"

"What part of met last week is hard to understand?" I asked. "I'm not saying I'll never date him because honestly, I probably will, but I'm just taking some time to get to know him a little better,"

"That's what relationships are for," Jane said. "You date someone you're attracted to and learn about them as time goes on."

"We'll then I guess I'm going about things backwards."

"I'll say," I playfully shoved Jane.

"Just let me do it my way," I said. "No taking it into your own hands," They've tried to do that on numerous occasions. Don't get me wrong, I love my sisters but they needed to learn when they took things to far.

"Fine," They both agreed.

"Thank you," I said, looking down at my phone. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have callbacks to do," I would have hung out with them longer but since Rose arrived over thirty minutes later, I wasn't able to.

I literally had ten minutes to get to Emmett and Rose's house.

"Have fun sucking faces with Edward," Jane said, smirking.

"Felix will be there too," I said, grabbing my purse.

"Yeah but even I know Felix kisses like a dog. There's no fun in that," Rose grimaced.

"He does," Felix didn't know how to kiss, at all. You'd think after kissing multiple people over the years would help you learn but it seemed to get worse.

I was dreading having to kiss him today.

"Just think about Edward,"

"Ha, Ha," I said, sarcastically, sliding my shades on. "I'll see you tonight,"

"Bye," I headed out to my car and drove to Emmett and Rose's house as quickly, and as safe, as possible. I had three minutes to spare when I finally pulled up to their home.

"Finally," Catherine said. "What took you so long?"

"Lunch,"

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Give me a few more minutes," I headed up to the bathroom to brush my teeth. On my way back down to the front room, I tried to catch a glimpse of Edward but I had no such luck.

"Finally," Catherine said again. I shot Emmett an annoyed look but all he did was laugh at me. "I'll go get Edward and then we can start."

"Edward's first?" I asked Emmett

"Yeah,"

"He's really good," I said, nonchalantly.

"You've kissed him before?"

"No," I blushed. "I mean, he's a great actor. I saw his movie."

"Is there something that I'm missing?"

"No," I said, frowning. "Why?"

"You seem to be very Team Edward," He pointed out

"Well…yeah…I don't want someone who sucks in the movie…"

"Is the Edward out there…" He said, realization dawning on his face. "…The same Edward that you were allegedly dating?"

"Maybe,"

"You like him, don't you?"

"You cau—"

"Alright, let's get started," Catherine said as Edward followed her into the front room, a script in hand. "Read the highlighted lines," Catherine was a straight to business woman, which wasn't bad at all. It can be a little annoying at times but overall, she was a fun person.

"Start whenever you're ready," I nodded, waiting for Edward to start.

"I want to try something," Edward said, not even bothering to look down at his script.

"Okay," Edward moved closer, our bodies almost touching. I licked my lips as he started to lean down.

"Don't move," I stilled, trying to remind myself to stay in character. I let Edward lead for a few minutes before I got more and more into the kiss, probably much more than the script called for. My free hand fisted in his hair, pulling him closer.

The kiss didn't last much longer. Just as the script read, Edward pulled away and muttered his lines, panting slightly.

Before I knew it, Edward's audition was over.

Both Catherine and Emmett looked very impressed by it. I could only hope that meant that Edward got the part.

**Edward**

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Emmett," I

"Oh, hey," I muted the TV. "What's up?"

"I wanted to congratulated you on getting the part of Ethan,"

"I got the part?" I asked, a slow smile spreading across my face.

"You got the part," He repeated. "Congratulations,"

"Thank you," I said.

"No, thank you," He said, chuckling. "I'll send you a copy of the script along with locations, filming dates, and all that other good stuff."

"Okay,"

"I'll talk to you later," He said.

"Okay," I said. "Bye,"

"Goodbye," I hung up the phone, still smiling. I had gotten the part that I had wanted. I was going to be playing Ethan in 'Endless Love'. Not only would I be working with Bella but even better than that was that I was going to be working on these films with her for the next few years

'Endless Love' was the first book in a four part series. From what Bella told me it was very popular with woman, and a few men, of all ages. It would most likely open up more doors for me, though Carlisle's film had opened up quite a few already.

My phone rang again, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was a number that I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Edward," Bella said, quietly. "It's me, Bella,"

"Hey," I said, my smile widening.

"Did you hear the news?"

"I did,"

"Congratulations," she said.

"Thank you,"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a celebratory dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to," I said without hesitation.

"Great," I could tell she was smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you than,"

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure,"

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Mhm," She was quiet but I knew that she hadn't hung up. "I should probably hang up, huh?"

"Probably," I chuckled.

"Okay, bye,"

"Have a goodnight,"

"You too," She hung up this time. I threw my phone onto the cushion next to me and leaned back with a satisfied grin.

It wasn't date but it was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>A sort of almost date! :) And Edward got the part! Yes, they will be filming the Twilight Saga! So, yeah. Any questions, comments, or concerns? Leave me a review.<strong>


	5. An almost Dinner Date

**Chapter 5! Yay! :) Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and Alerting. I love you guys. As always, LoveRob22 designed the outfits for me. They're linked on my profile.**

**Esme and Carlisle: 40**

**Rosalie: 21**

**Emmett: 24**

**Alice: 19**

**Edward: 19**

**Jasper and Bella: 17 (Almost eighteen)**

**Jacob: 17 (Jane's boyfriend)**

**Jane and Alec: 16**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>**sabella**

So I asked Edward on a date. Okay, so it wasn't a date. As Far as Edward was concerned, it was a dinner to celebrate him getting the part of Ethan. As far as I was concerned, it was like a date. I mean, I could have uttered those words. 'Would you like to go on a date with me?' it would have been as simple as that and yet at the last minute I changed it and instead I asked 'Would you like to go on a celebratory dinner with me?'

I'm pathetic, I know.

At least I get to spend some more time with him. Even if he only thinks, it's just a celebration.

"What's going through your mind favorite sister of mine?" Jane asked as she jumped onto the bed next to me.

"I thought Rose was your favorite sister," I joked.

"I have two favorites," She laughed. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing,"

"You mean you have Edward on your mind?" I sighed. "If you would stop being such a little girl and pull on them big girl panties you would be on a date with him tonight."

"Look who's talking," I said. "It took you three months to even work up the courage to say Hi to him."

"Can you blame me?" She asked. "Jacob is so…gah, he's amazing."

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked. "He's better."

"Whatever," Jane laughed, shoving me.

"You know he is,"

"They're even," She corrected. "Both of them are sexy in their own way."

"Eh," I wasn't saying that Jacob wasn't cute because he was. The only thing was that I felt like he was a little brother to me. I would need to get over that feeling because I had to kiss him, and develop feelings for him, in the 'Endless Love' series.

Not at first but around the second and third movie, I'd need to start thinking of him as a potential boyfriend. That would be hard but then again, I'm a good actress. I could do it.

"Okay, let's not insult my boyfriend anymore," I cracked a smile. "The topic at hand is your future boyfriend/husband/ father of your children."

"Father of my children?" I asked, laughing. "Isn't that a little far in the future,"

"It's always good to look ahead."

"Right," I looked down at my watch. "I have to get ready. So save the 'you're going to marry him' lecture for later."

"Don't be stubborn," She yelled as I headed into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and turned the shower on. I wasn't stubborn, I was…careful.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

I will.

Once the water was warm enough, I shed my clothes and stepped in. I didn't take a long shower, as I had taken one early today. I guess I was just trying to escape from Jane's prying questions.

Shouldn't I be the one telling her to go for a guy? I am, after all, her older sister.

_If you weren't so stubborn, you would be._

I'm not stubborn.

_Right_

Was I really being that stubborn? It's nice to get to know someone, at least a little bit, before you start dating them? I've made the mistake of jumping into a relationship with someone on numerous occasions.

For once in my life, I want to be a little cautious. I don't want to get hurt like I have been in the past. Getting to know Edward would give me reassurance that he wasn't like the guys that I had dated in the past.

_Edward isn't like them_, my inner voice reminded me.

Even though I had only known him for a week, and had only talked with him three times during said week, I knew that my inner voice was right. Edward was so much better than Mike, Laurent, and Tyler.

_So you're going to give him a chance?_

I never said I wasn't. I turned off the shower and wrapped one of my fluffy white towels around myself. I wrapped another towel around my hair before heading into my closet to find something to wear.

I wanted to keep it causal yet a little dressy. I opted to wear a pair of black jeans, a pink top, and a pair of black heels. My hair was cascading down my back in lose curls and I kept my make up light, as always.

It was six forty five when I had finished getting ready. Not even two minutes later, Edward sent me a text saying he was outside. I texted him back the gate code and headed downstairs to meet him.

"Hot Date?" Alec asked when he saw me

"No,"

"It's a 'celebratory' dinner," Jane said with a roll of her eyes.

"With?" Jacob wondered.

"Edward Masen,"

"Edward's a great guy," My dad said, nodding. "He'll treat you right."

"She's not dating him, Dad," Jane said. "She's too stubborn."

"I am not stubborn," I argued. "I'm cautious."

"Edward wouldn't hurt you," Alec said. "He's awesome."

"He is," I agreed.

"Then give it a go," Dad said

"Aren't you suppose to be anti-dating?"

"It's better to come to term with the facts," My dad said, smirking. "My girls are going to date whether I like it or not."

"True," I said. "Well, I'll see you all later. Don't wait up,"

"Make sure he wears a c…"

"I'm not like you, Jasper," I said, rolling my eyes. "I don't put out on the first date."

"I don't put out on the first date either,"

"That's right," Jane said. "You bang and ask questions later." Jasper smirked while my dad shook his head disapprovingly.

"Jane,"

"What? It's true,"

"Bye," I called over my shoulder, heading for the door. My Jasper really was that kind of guy. He had a new girlfriend each week. You think I'm joking? Well, Maria is the past now. Surprisingly, he hasn't gotten new army candy but it's only a matter of time.

"Hey," Edward smiled as he leaned against the hood of his Vanquish.

**Edward**

"It's brilliant," James said as I answered my phone. It was six thirty and I was on my way to pick up Bella for our 'celebratory' dinner. I was about three blocks away when James called. I had thought about letting it go to voicemail but it could have been important so I answered it.

"What's brilliant?"

"The rumors," He said

"That Bella and I are dating?" I guessed

"Yes,"

"They're actually annoying," I said. Though I didn't care about the paparazzi the rumors were starting to get on my nerves. Both Bella and I have denied it on multiple occasions and yet they still believe that we're dating.

Then again, it's not hard to guess why they haven't given it up yet. Some celebrities do remain vague when it comes to their relationships.

I guess it would just take some time to get use to it. I went from being a nobody who no one found interesting to being a somebody who everyone was interested.

I mean, I turned on the TV and the headline on E! News is Edward Masen, star of disappearance, went out to buy groceries. You have to admit that it's kind of funny.

"Those rumors are perfect," He said, again. "Do you know how much publicity you could get?" I sighed. I should have known he would try to go there.

"I'm not dating her for publicity,"

"Everyone in Hollywood has done it," He said.

"No everyone," I disagreed.

"What's the harm?" He asked

"It hurts feelings,"

"If Bella agrees with it and you do, no feelings will be involved," I wanted to tell him it was too late. That I already had developed feelings for her but I didn't.

"I'm not doing that."

"Why don't you sleep on it? We can tal—"

"No," I said, cutting him off. "I'm not dating her for publicity."

"But it'll sky rocket your career,"

"I don't want to be known as the guy who dated Isabella Cullen. I want to be Edward Masen, a respected actor."

"It's the same thing," He said, stupidly.

"To you it might be but it isn't for me."

"Edward…"

"I have to go," I said. "I have something to do."

"What?" He asked

"I'm picking up Bella."

"You have feelings for her…" He said. I knew that he was smirking. James Parker was a cocky prick. He was great at his job, which is why I deal with him, but sometimes he really tested my nerves.

"Maybe I do."

"Either way it's a win, win situation." He sounded happy about it.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Have a nice night," He said.

"I will." I hung up my phone and placed it the center console, only to grab it again once I had pulled up to the gate that fenced of the Cullen home from the rest of the block.

_I'm here_

Her response was instant

_Gate code is 2324. I'll be right out._

I entered the gate code and drove in. I parked my car right in front of the door and waited for her.

"Hey," I smiled as she closed the door behind her. She looked beautiful but then again, she always did.

"Hi," She smiled back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes," I opened the door for her and helped her in. My mother had taught me to be a gentleman. It was one of the many things that I never let go of.

"Thanks for wanting to go on a celebratory dinner with me."

"No problem," She said. "I know how exciting it is to get your second movie."

"It feels pretty good," I agreed. "It's even better that I get to work with someone I know." _And really like_, I added in my head.

"It is," She said, nodding. "We'll get to know each other a lot more over the next few years." I nodded. I wanted to know everything about her. I knew a little but there was so much more. "So, where are we going?"

"Have you been the Ivy?" I hadn't but I was looking up potential places for a dinner date. The Ivy had great reviews.

"I have," She said "It's a great place. Have you been?" I shook my head. "You'll like it." She promised.

The Ivy wasn't that packed when we arrived. I pulled up to the Valet, threw the guy my keys and gave him a glare that said 'don't fuck up my car', and then helped Bella out.

We were seated outside on the patio which was less crowded then the inside had been. The only downside was that the paparazzi could see us.

_At least they gave us some space_, I glanced to my left and noticed that they were standing just across the street.

"This definitely takes some getting used to,"

"Yeah, it does," Bella said.

"When did you get used to it?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I mean, sometimes it still shocks me but other times it feels normal."

"How do you feel about the rumors about us?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"They're…" She was smiling slightly. "I don't mind them. You?"

"I don't either." I grinned back at her. "I kind of like it actually,"

"You do?"

"Yeah," I admitted. It felt good to get it off my chest. I wanted to be with her and nothing was holding me back anymore.

"Me too,"

"You feel it to, don't you?" I asked, referring to the spark of electricity I felt whenever I touched her, or in this case was in the same vicinity as her. Yes, my attraction for her was that powerful.

"The Spark?" I nodded. "Yeah, I've never felt that before."

"Me either," I smiled at her. "I don't have much experience with dating so I can't promise you I'll be an amazing boyfriend but…I'd like to try?" I was serious about not having much experience in dating. I've had three girlfriends all of which ending with them cheating on me.

After my last girlfriend, Rachael, I gave up on relationships period. I focused on my career goals and I'm ashamed to admit, occasionally found a girl so that I could get a release.

Bella was different though. I wouldn't use her for fame, sex, or anything like that. I would treat her with the respect she deserved and hopefully be able to be the kind of guy that she wanted.

"I'd like to try too," She said

* * *

><p><strong>I like when my Bella and Edward aren't completely oblivious to their attraction for each other. They're finally going to do something about attraction. Their offical date will probably be in Chapter 6 or 7. I haven't decided yet. :) Filming for 'Endless Love' aka Twilight will begin soon. Bella's eighteen birthday will be very soon...so, yeah. Questions, Comments, concerns? Leave me a review :)<strong>


	6. Happy Eighteen Birthday, Bella, Jasper

**Chapter 6! Yay! As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story. I love you guys! :) Outfits are linked on my page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just have fun playing with the Characters created by the wonderful Mrs. Meyer. **

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

I was eighteen years old today. Exciting, I know.

Sadly, instead of spending it with my family and Edward, Jane and I were in New York. Jane had an audition for a movie and I tagged along for two reasons. One, so that she wasn't alone and Two, I wanted to start looking for a place.

I wasn't in a rush to find a place. Since, I would barely have time to myself in the next few months but I decided to look anyway.

"You'll love this place," My real estate agent, Sandra, said. "As you can see, it's very spacious." She said as she led us into the kitchen. "It's three thousand square foot. It has five bedrooms and three and a half baths"

"How much is it?" I wondered, though it didn't matter.

"Eight million," I nodded. That wasn't a bad price for a place like this. "So, what do you think?"

"It's really like it," I said as I continued to look around. It was the fifth place that we had seen today and so far, it was the only one that I had fallen in love with.

"Bella, have you seen the terrace?" I shook my head and followed Jane out onto the terrace. The terrace was very large and very beautiful. "You should get this place,"

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Jane said, nodding. "I'd love to crash here when I do films in New York, or fashion week."

"Well?" Sandra Wondered. I thought about it. I wasn't going to buy a place this soon but this place was amazing and would probably be snatched up in a few days.

"I'll take it,"

"Great," She grinned. "Would you like to have them leave the furniture or would you like them to take it?"

"They can leave it," They furniture already placed here was beautiful and fit perfectly. It would not only save money, not that I needed to worry about that, but it would also save me some time.

After we filled out some paperwork and I did a few other things that pertained to my new apartment, we left so that Jane could get to her audition.

We both took different cabs. She insisted that she didn't need me at the audition, and I knew she didn't, so I went back to our hotel room.

The first thing I did once I had gotten in our suite was call Edward. Since our sort of date, where we got most of our feelings sorted out, we've spent tons of time together.

We haven't officially gone on a date but we would be when I got back from this trip.

"Good Evening, Beautiful," Edward said, sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" I asked. Edward has started his first promotional tour and is normally half-asleep, or I wake him up, when we talk. I felt bad but he assured me it was worth it.

"No," He lied. "I was up,"

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"You know me to well," He chuckled. "But it's okay. I love hearing your voice,"

"I love hearing yours to," Edward's voice was like a lullaby. It was so soft and satiny, can a voice sound like satin? I wasn't sure but that's the only way I could describe it.

"How was your day?"

"It was good," Edward knew about me wanting to move to New York and had even considered it himself. I promised him that even if he did decide to stay in California, we would make it work.

Even if I was worried about a long distance relationship. I've had a few long distant relationships and most of them ended after a month of me being gone. I always found that weird. I've only ever dated celebrity guys, not that I care if you're famous or not, so I didn't understand why time apart would be such a problem.

It's what we do. We travel and are gone for months at a time to either promote or film.

_Maybe they didn't want a relationship with you period_

True.

"How did apartment hunting go?"

"I found a place and bought it." I said

"You found a place fast," He noted.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I wasn't trying to. I just found a place that I loved and didn't pass up on it."

"Well, I'm glad,"

"Have you looked into any New York apartments?" I wondered.

"I've searched for a few," He said. "I'll have to look into them a little more when I hit New York."

"You don't have to," I reminded him so that he wouldn't feel like I needed him to move here.

"I know," He promised. "But I want to. It'll be easier to see my girl," I smiled when he referred to me as his girl.

"We'll be seeing a lot of each other in the next few years."

"We will," He said. "So, it doesn't matter if I get a place yet."

"It doesn't," I agreed. "I wasn't even planning on buying a place, just looking, but again, I fell in love with it."

"You'll have to give me a tour sometime."

"I will," I promised.

"Are you excited for our date tomorrow?" I could tell he was smiling.

"I am," I grinned. "Do I get to know where you're taking me?"

"Nope," He was hell-bent on keeping our date a secret.

"Why?" I asked, pouting. "How am I going to know what to wear?"

"Whatever you girls wear when going on a date," I rolled my eyes. That helped _so_ much.

"I hate surprises," I reminded him.

"You will love my surprise," He promised.

"_Edward, you're on in two."_

"You have to go," I sighed.

"I do."

"I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Have a wonderful evening."

"I'll try." I promised.

"Bye,"

"Goodbye."

**Edward**

"Please put your hands up for my next guest, Edward Masen!" I walked onto stage and smiled as the crowd went wild. "Edward! How are you?"

"I'm doing good," I said, hugging Carmen. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fabulous," She said, taking a seat. I followed suit, taking the chair right next to her. "So, tell me. How do you feel about all this popularity?" She wondered, gesturing to the still cheering women.

"It's…fun," I said. "It's also very different. I have no experience with fans, paparazzi…so, I'm taking everything in stride."

"How many doors have opened up for you?" She asked. "Have you gotten multiple offers yet?"

"I have," I said.

"Have you accepted any?"

"No,"

"Why not?" She wondered

"I recently got the part of Ethan…" The screams started again. "…In 'Endless Love'." I finished, laughing.

"Do you know how big 'Endless Love' is?"

"I've got somewhat of an idea." I knew that all the books in the series had been on the bestseller list for quite a while. It had a huge fan base, according to Jane who was in love with the books. I expected things to get a hell of a lot crazier in the next few months.

"It's mega," Carmen said. "The fan base that you have now will probably triple in the next few years."

"I'm ready for it." Okay, I wasn't completely ready for it but it couldn't be that huge, could it?

_It can and probably will be_

"So you say now," Carmen snickered. "Moving on. I want to give you a chance to put a stop to all the rumors swirling around,"

"You just want to get juicy details out of me," I teased.

"You caught me," She giggled. "So, our first rumor is…" She held up a magazine that had Bella and I on it. We were both laughing as we left Baskin Robbins. "Are you and Isabella Cullen dating?"

Bella and I had talked about confirming our relationship and we decided that we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. I was more than okay with that. I wasn't ashamed to be dating her but I wanted to keep her to myself for a while.

"We're really good friends," I said, not exactly saying no but I wasn't saying yes either. "I met her for the first time on the night of the LA premiere for Disappearance."

"So, your only good friends?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You two would be a cute couple," Carmen said, staring at the magazine. "What do you guys think?" The crowd cheered, clapped, and whistled. "See,"

"I'll keep that in mind," I said, chuckling.

"Good,"

The rest of the interview breezed by. I played another trailer for disappearance, which the audience loved,

Then I signed, and took pictures, with a ton of fans on my way out of the studio. It felt great to know that even though my movie hasn't come out, and it wouldn't for another few weeks, I had started to build a fan base.

After the interview, I was invited to a dinner for Jasper's birthday. Bella's would be the day after tomorrow, since we had plans tomorrow night, and I still hadn't gotten her anything.

"Edward!" Jasper said, smiling.

"Jasper!" I said, laughing. "Happy Birthday,"

"Thanks," I handed him the present I had bought. "Double thanks."

"Baby, introduce me to him," A blonde said as she clung to his arm.

"Right," Jasper sighed. "Edward, Camilla, Camilla, Edward," So, he finally got a new girlfriend, if you can call any of his 'girl toys' girlfriends.

"Hi," Camilla giggled, twirling a lock of blonde hair around her finger.

"Hello," I said, politely.

"I'm a big fan," She said. "Have been since I saw your first trailer,"

"Thank you." She nodded, biting her lip. My thoughts immediately went to Bella. Bella was a lip biter. She often bit her lip when she was thinking or trying to contain her laughs. Instead of being Cute, it looked like Camilla was trying hard to be innocent.

Something that couldn't be pulled off with the short piece of fabric she was calling a dress.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Esme asked, hugging me.

"I'm doing great, you?"

"I'm good." She said, releasing me. "How did the interview go?"

"It went good," I said, smiling. "They get easier and easier after each one."

"They do," She agreed.

"Have no fear, the queen has arrived," Rose grinned at us as she was escorted into the private dinning room by Emmett. "Happy Birthday, Jazz," She kissed his cheeks. "Oh, who's this?"

"Camilla," Jasper said, wiping his cheeks.

"I'm Rosalie."

"I know who you are," Camilla giggled. "I love your movies!"

"Thank you." Rose said, turning toward me. "Edward!" Rosalie kissed my cheeks. "How have you been?"

"You're very enthusiastic today," I noted. Rose had become another one of my constant companions. I honestly have never met anyone more bold, brave, or as tough as Rosalie.

"It's a good day today." She said. "So, how are you?"

"I'm great," I promised.

"Hey, Edward," Emmett gave me a hug. "How are you doing, man?"

"Great. How are you?"

"I'm good, tired but still good." Emmett has also become a friend. It made me laugh to think that only a week ago, I found him intimidating. Now, I knew that he was just a big goofball with a macho exterior.

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

"They're coming along." Rose said. "We've got the flowers picked, the cake, and the food covered. Oh, and the dresses…" She sighed. "We still need music, a venue, the wedding invitations,"

"You'll get it done,"

"With the help of mom, Jane, and Bella I will," She said, nodding.

I knew that it was too soon to think about it but I couldn't help but wonder how my wedding with Bella would look like.

_Way to soon, Masen_

I know.

We just barely started dating. Hell, we hadn't even gone on an official first date but I just couldn't help the thoughts. The thought of seeing Bella walk down the aisle toward me put a smile on my face.

Is it possible to know that you're going to be marrying someone this soon into a relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? What do you think of Chapter 6? Next chapter will be their date! Rose and Em's wedding will be soon as well. For those wondering about Alice and Jasper- they will have a future realtionship. Good things come to those who wait :) Questions, Comments, or Concers? Leave me a review <strong>


	7. First Dates

**This chapter is shorter than the last few. It's also the date. :) So yeah. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

Since I dabbled a little in the art of cooking, I decided to cook Bella dinner. It wasn't anything overly fancy just steaks, which was literally the only thing I knew how to make, and a few side dishes; Potatoes, green beans, and some rolls.

I tried to make some desert but that didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. The first attempt, I accidently knocked some of the steak seasoning into the bowl so it tasted…horrible. The second attempt seemed to be going great until I tasted it.

It frustrated me to no end. I can read so why isn't the cake coming out good? After throwing away both of the cakes, I caved and ordered some desert from Bella's favorite restaurant.

Rose stopped and picked it up for me on her way to get Bella and Jane from the airport. She also took it upon herself to buy me a few extra things that she decided I needed, like Wine.

"Smells good," Rose said, setting the bags she was carrying onto the counter.

"Thank you."

"I got the chocolate cake, Bella's favorite flowers, white wine and red wine, and a few other goodies."

"Thank you," I said, grinning.

"No problem." She said. "My mom will swing by around ten to pick up Bella, unless you two are still having some fun…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you trying to get your sister laid?"

"You said it not me." I chuckled.

"This is our first date," I reminded her. "Nothing but innocent kissing will occur." Not that I didn't want to do so much more to her, I just didn't want her to think that's all I wanted her for.

"Okay," Rose said, smirking. "I have to go pick them up. Bella will be here in twenty minutes." She gave me a look over. "So, I suggest you change out of the Spiderman pajamas."

"Spiderman is the shit and you know it." She laughed.

"Twenty minutes," She reminded me as she headed toward the door.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She said. "Just treat my little sister right, okay?"

"I will," I promised.

Once Rose had left, I decided to go change. Even if I did like my pajamas, I wasn't about to wear them on a first date…or any other date after that.

I ditched the Spiderman pajamas for a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. I then attempted to tame my hair. It put up a fight but after nearly ten minutes and half a can of gel, I was able to tame it.

After washing my hands free of gel, I coated my hands in shaving cream and rubbed it onto my face. I was already starting to look like grizzly Adams and I'm sure not many girls would go for that look, Bella included.

After I finished shaving, I headed back into the kitchen to check on everything. The steaks were almost done, the potatoes and green beans were definitely done, and the rolls were getting there.

Ten minutes later, I was placing the last of the food on the table when there were two tentative knocks on the door.

I headed toward the front door, pulling it open without bothering to look through the peephole.

"Hey," I smiled, letting Bella in.

"Hi," I closed the door behind her. "So, I hear were dining in tonight,"

"We are," I said. "I cooked dinner."

"You cook?" She asked, surprised.

"A little," I said. I held out my hand for hers. "Shall we eat?"

"We shall," she grinned, placing her hand in mine. I led her through my apartment and out onto the balcony. "Wow," I smiled, pulling her chair out for her. "This is amazing,"

"You deserve nothing but the best."

"You really have a way with words," She giggled

"I suppose I do." I grinned back, taking the seat across from her. "How was your day?"

"It was great," She said, cutting into her steak. "I got the keys to my penthouse."

"That was fast." I commented. "How much did it cost?"

"Almost nine million,"

"Wow," I said. The one thing that I still had to get use to, besides the attention, was how much money I had. I grew up with money but not as much as I had nowadays. My parents could only hope to make as much as I did in a year.

"Yeah," Bella laughed. "It's worth it though. It's a gorgeous place."

"I bet."

"So, how was your day?" She asked. "What did you do?"

"I lounged around all day," I said, chuckling.

"Sounds fun," She said. "How many more free days do you have?"

"Just tomorrow," I sighed. I left Friday to do a promotional tour for 'Disappearance'.

"What's your first stop?" She asked

"Spain."

"I love Spain," She said, grinning. "It's such a beautiful place. I've been there hundreds of times and the beauty never fails to stun me." I couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes lit up.

"I can't wait to see it."

"If you get any free time go sightseeing."

"I'll try." I promised. "Do you want any souvenirs?"

"Sure," She said, smiling. "Surprise me with something."

The rest of the dinner was filled with playful conversations. Like I've said before, Bella was so easy to talk to. What we hadn't covered in previous conversations was talked about over dinner.

After we finished dinner, we moved to the front room to eat desert. We ate in a comfortable silence. There wasn't a need to fill the silence with talking. While most girls seemed to hate the silence and thought something was wrong, Bella didn't seem to mind it.

After we finished desert, I played the piano for Bella. She sat beside me, smiling, as I played her favorite song.

"You're very talented." She said as the song came to an end. "A triple threat as some would say."

"I'm a man of many talents," I chuckled. Bella smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said.

"This is the best date I've ever been on." I couldn't help but smile. That's what I was going for.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I looked down at her. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," I leaned down pressing my lips to hers. As cheesy as it sounds, it felt as if the world around us stopped. The only thing I felt, saw, was Bella's soft lips moving against mine. "Wow," She panted as I pulled away.

"I couldn't have said it any better myself," I said, resting my forehead against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think?<strong>


	8. Hanging out

**This chapter is longer than the last few but only by a little. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoriting this story! :) As always outfits and Edward's apartment (And Bella's New York Apartment) are linked on my page.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

Edward cooked dinner for me last night. No one, besides my parents, has done that for me. Just that alone made it the perfect date and then he had to go and play my favorite songs on the piano.

And that kiss.

How could I describe it? It was life-changing, mind-blowing, earth shattering, time stopping, and so much more. I've kissed many guys in my time as an actress and yet none of those kisses measured up to my kiss with Edward.

Could Edward be anymore perfect?

_Yeah, he probably could be._

It sucked that I had to go home last night but I had to. The paparazzi were already having a field day with Edward and I hanging out. I didn't need to add any more gasoline to that fire.

At ten, my mom picked me up. Edward rode down in the elevator with me and walked me out. The paparazzi swarmed us but we acted cool about it. As far as they were concerned, Edward was just being a gentleman and walking me to my car.

Friends do that for each other all the time.

Since Edward and I have decided not to reveal to the public that we were dating, we tried to keep things low key. It was hard since we were spending so much time together but I think some, not all, were buying the 'we're just friends' excuse.

I just wonder how much longer we could keep it up.

"Oh My God!" I looked up from my bowl of cereal. A tall blonde clad in nothing but a t-shirt stood gaping at me. "I'm such a huge fan of yours!" She said, rushing forward to hug me.

"Uh…Thanks." Who was this and why was she in my house this early in the morning. Okay, ten wasn't that early but that wasn't the point. Who was this?

"I'm Camilla," She said, letting me go. "I'm Jasper's girlfriend." I should have know that from the moment I laid eyes on her. The shirt she was wearing should have been a big hint.

"It's nice to meet you," I said as she dug around the kitchen for something to eat.

"The pleasure is all mine," She giggled, reaching for a bowl. I averted my eyes as the shirt rode up to expose more than I needed to see.

"Damn…" Alec whistled as he watched Camilla. "She has a nice ass." I smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for? I was being observant."

"Oh, I know you were," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, Hey Alec," She smoothed down her shirt but didn't look embarrassed about flashing us. Maybe she hadn't realized it.

"Morning, Camilla." Alec said, winking. I rolled my eyes and poured the remained of my cereal in the sink. I swear that Jasper was corrupting Alec. I was starting to miss those days when he wouldn't even glance at a girl because he was too interested in the book he was reading.

_Those were the days…_

"I'm out of here."

"Have a nice day," Camilla said, sweetly.

"You too," I grabbed my guitar case and headed toward the front door.

"Leaving for Edward's so soon?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"Yes," I said grabbing my purse. "Oh that girl in there…" I nodded toward the kitchen. "She's a keeper alright." I said, sarcastically.

"Eh," I rolled my eyes. "I've had better."

"That's nice to know." I pulled open the door. "I'm leaving now. Try not to corrupt Alec to much."

"He's got his eye on her, eh?"

"Literally," I said. Alec was probably just waiting for another flash of skin. "I'll see you later,"

"Later," Jasper said, closing the front door. I climbed in my car and opened the gate. Marcus and Eric tried to keep the paparazzi at bay while I tried to maneuver out of my driveway.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes, they backed off a bit and I was able to make it onto the street. Marcus closed the gate back up while Eric followed behind me in his black SUV.

I assumed the paps were also following behind. I made it to Edward's house in ten minutes thanks to the light traffic. Eric followed me into the parking garage while the pap's waited outside.

"What time should I come back tonight?" Eric wondered as he helped me out of the car.

"I'm not sure," I said as we waited for the elevator. "I'll call you, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Eric," I said, giving him a look. I had grown up with Eric, Mike, and Marcus by my side. The least I could do for having them help me through some crazy situations was let them call me by my first name.

"My apologizes, _Bella_,"

"Have a good day," I said, smiling.

"You too," I took the elevator up to the penthouse and knocked on Edward's door. It was almost as if he was waiting for me because not even two seconds later, the door swung open and Edward pulled me inside.

"Hey," I said, grinning.

"Hi," He smiled "May I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask." Edward smiled and pressed his lips to mine. My body melted against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I had to remind myself to breath because I definitely didn't want to pass out and ruin this moment. "Good Morning." I giggled, as he pulled away, breathless.

"Good Morning, indeed"

"I brought my guitar." I said, gesturing to the case that now lay at our feet.

"I see that." Edward kissed my forehead and released me. "Would you like some breakfast? I made waffles." I smiled and shook my head.

"No, I ate at home." I said. "I'll be in your awesome music room. Come find me when you're done."

"Okay," I headed to his music room while he headed back toward the kitchen.

Edward's music room was almost the same as mine was. The only difference was that mine had more instruments and doubled as a recording studio. Other than that, Edward's was set up similarly.

I took a seat on the black leather sofa and pulled out my guitar. As I started strumming, I realized how comfortable I felt in Edward's house. I couldn't help but compare it to my other relationships. I never felt this comfortable.

With Mike, I was always tense. It was as If had to be on my guard with him and in some ways, I did.

Mike's was very persuasive, and I guess you could say a little manipulative. Whenever we got alone time he always liked to see how far he could get before I stopped him.

Honestly, I should have seen his cheating ways far sooner than I actually did. He would get pissed off when I stopped him and than just tell me to leave so that he could "take care of it".

Turns out taking care of things meant screwing his Agent.

I wasn't worried about Edward trying to force himself onto me. If I was being honest with myself, I wouldn't mind it. I've never felt so much desire, lust, toward anyone before.

_Edward's the one._

It's too soon to tell that, isn't it? I wasn't just talking about the one that I would make love to.

_No. _

My inner voice was right. My parents had known they were in love with each other as soon as their eyes met. Emmett and Rose were the same way. Hell, even Jane and Jacob knew, and they're younger than I am.

When I looked in Edward's eyes, I felt safe, comfortable, and most importantly, I felt happy.

_That's all that matters._

**Edward**

"Tell me more about Chicago," Bella said as she softly played my piano.

"What would you like to know?" I asked.

"What were your parents like before they knew of your dreams?" She wondered quietly. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Is it weird that I almost couldn't remember what they were like before I shared my dreams with them? "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's okay," I assured her. "I want to." I smiled slightly. "My mom was amazing. She loved to cook, she loved to redecorate the house whenever she had the time, and she loved being a mom…" At least she did when I was younger. "She'd spend hours playing with me when I was younger. I had the benefit of having a stay at home mom, at least until I started school, so we were always together. She'd take me to the park a lot, dress me up and show me to her friends." I smiled. "She taught me how to play piano and how to dance…" Bella grinned. "I think the best thing that she ever did was hum me to sleep with a lullaby she wrote for me when she was pregnant."

"Can you play it for me?" Bella asked, softly.

"Sure." I slid onto the bench next to her and started playing the lullaby. There were once words to it but I had forgotten them a long time ago. As the melody carried on, I remember that the last time I heard this song. I was ten. To be more exact, it was the day I entered fifth grade. I came home feeling older, if that makes any sense, and that night when my mom tried to sing it to me, I told her I wasn't a baby anymore and I didn't need that song.

I knew that she had been heartbroken but she stopped singing it for me because I had asked her to.

"It's beautiful," Bella said as the music faded to a stop. "Tell me about your Dad,"

"My dad was…" I sighed. "He was the same as he was before I revealed my dreams." I admitted, sadly. My dad had always thought that tough love was the best way to raise me.

Hence, the reason I spent more time with my mom. He tried to drill into my head that becoming a lawyer was my destiny, even at the young age of five. I guess you could say, I kicked him in the balls and than spit in his face when I decided to become an actor.

No one would carry on the family business and I think that's what upset him the most. Masen Law wouldn't be passed on to the next generation, me, because I didn't want it.

"He really wanted you to be a lawyer, huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "He wanted Masen Law to be passed onto me, like his father had passed onto him."

"Maybe he'll understand one day."

"Not unless I go to college to become a lawyer," I disagreed. I believe that's the only thing that would make my parents happy. If I got a law degree than I would be welcomed back into the family but without it, I was as good as dead to them. I sighed. "Tell me about your family. What was it like to grow up with Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" She laughed.

"It was fun." She said. "But it was also a little boring."

"Boring?" I asked, surprised. "How could it be boring?"

"Well, when I was younger I didn't really care for the spotlight and so when we went place to place while my parents had to film, I always got bored. I either sat in a hotel room or was on set."

"That would've been my dream come true." I laughed. "Didn't Rose and Jasper make it fun? I grew up an only child and hated it but you had other siblings to keep you entertained."

"They did," She said, nodding. "Rose loved to play Bella Barbie on me and Jasper loved to play the twin game."

"The twin game?" I asked

"We would say everything at the exact same time," She explained. "We were very good at it."

"I bet," I chuckled.

"It was actually very funny," She giggled. "We'd go up to random people and try to have a conversation with both of us saying the same thing at the exact same time."

"That'd be a little creepy."

"Jasper might have given off the creepy vibe but I was way too cute to give off anything but the sweetness vibe." She said, smiling.

"You still are,"

"You are cheesy," She said. "But I like it."

"Good," I said, playfully nudging her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon like that. We shared childhood memories that were funny and childhood memories that were embarrassing. I've honestly haven't been this relaxed and happy in a very long time.

I hardly noticed time flying by but before I knew it, it was seven thirty. I had to get ready to leave for my flight, which left at eight thirty.

"I can ride to the airport with you if you'd like," Bella said as she noticed the time. "I can have Eric and Marcus pick up my car and follow us."

"I'd love that." I said. "I just have to change and than we can go."

"Okay," She said, nodding. "I have to call Eric."

While Bella called Eric, I changed out of my sweats and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Even though my sweats were a lot more comfortable, James had told me that I needed to look good even when doing simple, mundane tasks.

I honestly didn't care what the press thought of me, outfit wise at least. The other things mattered but if I'm going to the store or the airport, I would rather be comfortable.

"I'm ready," I announced setting my bag on the couch next to Bella.

"Eric and Marcus will be here in a few minutes." She said. I sat on the couch next to her and pulled her into my arms. How was it possible to grow so attached to her in two weeks? Was that healthy? Normal?

"I'm going to miss you," I admitted, kissing her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too." She grinned. "But you'll love the promotional tour, especially your first one."

"I know," and I was excited. Touring the world to promote my movie was going to be fun. The only thing I dreaded, besides spending more time with Irina then I'd like too, was leaving Bella.

Again, was that normal to miss someone so much this early into a relationship?

_I believe it is…_

"It's only a month." Bella said. "Actually, it's less time than that. Three weeks."

"I know," I repeated.

"It's easier than it seems," She said, running her hands through my hair. "We can Skype each other, Twitter, Call, Text…"

"I can't kiss you that way."

"Of course we can," She giggled. "Skype kisses…"

_Skype Sex_, That's where my mind went. I have a dirty mind and I'm not afraid to admit it.

"Still not the same," I chuckled.

"Then get your fill," She turned her lips meeting mine. Would I ever get my fill of her? As crazy as it sounds, Bella was like a drug to me. Only instead of being hard to kick, it was impossible.

Bella's phone ringing made me pull away with a groan. Definitely didn't get my Bella fill in two minutes.

"They're here?" I guessed.

"Yep," She stood from my lap and grabbed her guitar case. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I grabbed my bags and headed down to the waiting limo. James wasn't too pleased about meeting me in such a secluded spot in the garage but he was pleased that Bella was tagging along.

He was still holding onto that hope that Bella and I would agree to coming out to further my career. I was cautious of him because I knew tons of people, magazines, often called to see if he would confirm it.

I held the suspicion that he would go against me and tell everyone that we were indeed an item.

"Good Evening, Edward," James nodded in my direction. "Good Evening, Isabella,"

"Hey, James," Bella slid into the spot next to him. "How are you, today?"

"I'm doing great," He smiled. "You know, you two are smart."

"We are?" Bella asked, confused.

"I thought that coming out was the right thing but not confirming it is bringing so much more attention to you both." Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's not why…"

"I know," Bella promised, squeezing my hand.

"James, I've told you that I don't care about that." It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You care about fame, Edward," He said, looking down at his phone. "You wouldn't have given up your family if you hadn't."

"I didn't give them up,"

"Right, they gave you up," Sometimes he could be an insensitive prick. I would fire his fucking ass if he didn't do an amazing job as my agent. "Look, Edward," He sighed. "It's my job to make you big. If you dated Bella…" He whistled. "You would be huge."

"Yeah, I'd be known as 'Bella Cullen's boyfriend'." I glanced at Bella. "Not that that a…"

"I know," Bella said, smiling.

_Isn't she perfect?_

"But there are rumors swirling around about you cheating on her with your harem of harlots," He said. "We don't want that kind of publicity for you," He said. "If you two came out it would show them that you aren't a manwhore and that you don't only date trash."

"Harem of Harlots?" Bella asked, stifling her laugh.

"Girls from his past are talking about their…" He coughed. "Encounters with him,"

_The past always comes back to bite you in the ass, doesn't it. _The one thing Bella and I haven't discussed was our past relationships. I knew that before any more stories came out we'd need to talk about that.

I'd rather her hear it from me than from some girl that I didn't even remember.

"It doesn't really matter what they say." Okay, it did a little. James was right about not having that kind of publicity on me.

_Should have thought about that before you took those girls home_

"No but the media will eat it up," Bella said. "That's how they label you."

"She's right."

"So, I'll forever be known as Manwhore Masen?"

"You have to admit, it has a nice ring to it," I glared at James. "What? I was trying to make light of the situation."

"It'll be fine." Bella said. "Just prove them wrong,"

"And how should he do that?" James asked, smirking.

"He could own up to it."

"That still gives him the title of Manwhore," James said. "Jasper did it and well…"

"But Jasper parades different girls around." Bella pointed out. "Edward doesn't."

"I like it," James said. "Former manwhore meets sweetheart and changes for her. That just might work."

Both Bella and I rolled our eyes at that.

Whatever they dubbed me as, it wouldn't matter. As long as they liked my acting skills, and I had Bella, I would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? We got a little more of Edward's past. A tiny bit of Bella's. And of course we have James and the newest rumor of Edward's past "girlfriends'. Again, Outfits and Homes are linked on my page.<strong>

**Review**


	9. Gone for Three weeks

**Time has flown by in this chapter. It's been a month since they've met which means they've been dating offically for about three weeks. Edward's been gone two...so yeah. Thank you for the reviews, Favorites, and Alerts. Also, a special thanks to all of you who have been pimping out this story :) I love you guys! As always, Outfits are linked on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"One more week," Edward said, smiling. I grinned back. It was finally October, which meant two very big things. For one, Edward would be home next Friday and I was excited to see him again. It sucked that just as we started dating, he had to be whisked away to a different part of the country.

And the second big thing happening this month was Rosalie's wedding. A week after Edward got home, Rosalie and Emmett would be tying the knot.

The last two weeks have been interesting, to say the least. I missed Edward a lot more than I thought I would but we made it work. We've talked to each other whenever we had the time.

Though we haven't really had that much time these last few weeks. The most we've talked this week was twice, once on the phone and the second time via webcam.

Edward was busy with interviews, photo shoots, and premieres while I was busy with wedding planning, interviews, photo shoots, and I just started working on my next album.

We both had a lot on our plates right now but in a way, that was a good thing.

"One more week," I repeated, nodding.

"I can't wait to kiss you again." I smirked a bit. I missed that too. Edward's kisses were intoxicating.

"Neither can I," I said, wishing that it was possible to kiss him now. "How was your morning?"

"Good," He yawned. "How was yours?"

"Relaxing,"

"What did you do?" He wondered.

"I worked on my album," I had managed to record two songs today. One would be released soon while the other wouldn't until the CD was released, and so far, there hasn't be a date set. I still needed to write more songs.

Lauren, my agent, has been pestering me about getting it done before Christmas but I don't think that's going to happen. What she doesn't understand is that it takes time to write a song. I can't just write out a melody and lyrics within five minutes.

"How many songs did you get done?"

"Two," I said.

"How many more do you have to do?"

"A hundred," I groaned, causing Edward to chuckle. "I only have twelve more to go."

"That's no so bad."

"No, not really," I sighed.

"What inspires you?" Edward wondered. I blushed. Lately, Edward had been my inspiration.

"Everything, Everyone," I said, cryptically.

"Than you should have no problem," He said, grinning. "Just follow someone around and write a song."

"If only it was that easy," I said, laughing.

"Bella! We have to go!" I sighed, pouting a little.

"Sorry," I apologized. "We have a dress fitting today." I wish that we had more time to talk but unfortunately, it's been like this all week. We'd get five minutes, if that, before one of us was called away to do something.

_One more week._

"It's okay," Edward yawned. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Sweet dreams,"

"I dream of you," I blushed. "So of course they're sweet dreams."

"You get cheesier by the day," I noted.

"But you like it," He reminded me.

"I do." I giggled. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," I logged off first and left my laptop on my bed before heading down to the waiting car. Jane, my mom, Johanna, and Rose were waiting in the car for me. Rose's grin widened as we pulled out onto the street. I could practically feel the happiness and excitement radiating off her in waves.

Today we had a dress fitting. The dresses that she had ordered had finally arrived at Braden's.

"I'm so excited," Rose said, smiling. "These last few weeks have passed by so fast."

"They have," Johanna, Emmett's mother, agreed. "I'm so happy to see you two are finally getting married."

"So I am," Mom said with just as much happiness and pride on her face as Johanna had.

"Me too," I said

"Me three," Jane added, smiling.

We arrived at Braden's not even ten minutes later. Alice was bouncing impatiently by the front door. The paparazzi played it safe and parked themselves across the street.

It made me smile a bit. Even swarms of grown men, and a few women, are scared of the force that is Alice.

"Hey, Al," I hugged her.

"Hey, Bells," She grinned. "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Pretty good," I said, smiling. "How about you?"

"I'm doing great," She promised. "Did you talk with your man?" My smile widened, if that was possible, and I nodded.

"I did."

"How is he doing?" She asked.

"He's tired but good." I knew that even though we missed each other, he was having fun on the promotional tour. Despite having to work, I loved them too. Since I normally do back to back projects, and most of them are filmed within the states, I hardly had time to travel for pleasure. But while I'm on the promotional tours, I get a little time to sightsee.

"Is he excited to get back to you?"

"He seems to be."

"He is," Jane said, confident of herself. "They're inseparable. Well, when he's in the states they are."

"Look who's talking," I said. "Jake and you are always attached at the hip. I'm surprised he's not here." Jane blushed.

"Oh what I would give to be in love," She said, dreamily.

Edward and I in love? I wouldn't go that far, not yet anyway.

"Alice! How are you, Babe?"

"I'm doing great, Rose," Alice hugged Rose. "Wow, you have gotten big." Roses stomach had finally started to peak out. If she was wearing a tight shirt, it was definitely noticeable.

"I know," Rose grinned, rubbing her stomach. "I feel bigger than normal."

"It is Emmett's baby," Alice said, laughing. "He's a big guy."

"I feel so bad for you," Jane said. "Labor is going to be a bitch." My mom shot Jane a disapproving look.

"I don't want to think of that yet," Rose said. "Let's focus on the dresses today and Labor tomorrow."

"Okay,"

Alice led us toward the back of the store. Rose, Johanna, and our mom sat on one of the couches while Alice ushered Jane and I toward the dressing rooms to try on our dresses.

Rose had chosen to make me her maid of honor while Jane and Alice were going to be her other bridesmaids. Emmett had chosen Jasper to be his best man and Alec and Jacob to be his other groomsmen.

Since the colors of Rose's wedding were red, our bridesmaid dresses were all red. Mine was a little different from Alice's and Jane's but not that much. The only difference was that my dress was strapless while theirs wasn't.

"Well?" Alice wondered. "What do you think?"

"You guys look beautiful," Mom said.

"Gorgeous," Johanna said.

"Amazing," Rose said. "I knew I could count on you, Ali." Alice beamed at Rose.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Though I didn't have anything but working on my album to do, time still went by faster than I expected it to.

Edward was busier as well, as it was the last week of his tour. He had nonstop interviews, appearances, and of course premiers. But surprisingly we still found time for each other.

"Hey," I smiled at Edward. It was Thursday night and we both sat in our respective rooms on our laptops, using our webcams to talk to each other. We both seemed to prefer that lately and I knew it was because we could see each other. "You looked tired." I noted.

"I feel tired." He yawned.

"You should sleep." I suggested

"I want to talk to you," He said. "How was your day?"

"It was good, relaxing." I said. "How was yours?"

"Long," He sighed. "Irina is annoying the shit out of me." I laughed.

"Irina does that,"

"She doesn't know how to take a hint either." I raised an eyebrow. "She's hits on me at least three times a day."

"You don't like when girls hit on you?" I asked, only half joking.

"Well…" He paused. "I'd be lying if I said no. I normally don't mind it but when Irina does it…" He shook his head. "It creeps me out."

"At least your honest," I laughed. "Irina's not your type?" The girls from Edward's "past" all seemed to have similar looks to Irina. By that, I mean, Blonde haired, big breasted, long legged women.

Despite how some girls felt when they found out about their boyfriend's ex's, it didn't bother me that much. I mean, Edward was good looking. I'd have to be stupid to think that he's never dated, or slept with anyone.

"I'm more into Brunettes." He said, smirking.

"Smart answer," I grinned.

**Edward**

The three-week promotional tour was actually pretty fun. I did numerous photo shoots, interviews, and went to tons of premieres. The only downside of the tour was having Irina traveling with me.

For the most part, I tried to ignore her but there were times when we couldn't ignore each other. Like at the premieres when they wanted a picture of us together. I sucked it up and posed with her.

But at last, there was also a downside to that. Someone, probably James or Irina's Agent, were spreading rumors that we were together. It's not that surprising but it is annoying.

"These last few weeks have been _amazing_," Irina purred. I rolled my eyes. I've had to shoot her down at least fifty times in the last three weeks. I had a feeling that if it wasn't James or her Agent spreading the rumors, it was her.

"Yeah, they've been fun."

"We have to keep in touch," She said. "I mean, us single celebrities have to stick together, right?"

"No thanks," I said, turning her down yet again.

"What's wrong with you?" She wondered, glaring. "I mean, look at me…"

_Self centered, much?_

"I don't care about looks."

"Obviously," She said. "Look who you spent most of your time with." I knew she was referring to Bella and that angered me. What was wrong with Bella? She was beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and the list goes on and on.

"Nothing is wrong with Bella," I said, voicing my thoughts. "She's a great girl."

"That's what I mean," She said. "She's just an _innocent inexperienced girl_." She whispered in my ear "You and I both know that I could give you so much more pleasure,"

"Thanks but no thanks…" I shrugged her hands of me and finished packing my duffle bag. "I have to go. I don't want to miss my flight."

"I could make it worth your while if you did."

"Again, Thanks but no thanks." I slid my shades on and headed out of my room, smirking when I heard her angry huff.

"What took you so long?" James asked, irritated as he waited by the elevator.

"Nothing," I stepped into the elevator with James.

"You did good for your first promo tour." James said.

"Thanks."

"I bet your anxious to get back to Bella." I smiled. I was. These last three weeks have been torture. Though we talked to each other whenever we could, I wanted to hold her, kiss her.

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you sure you don't want to c-"

"_We're_ sure," I said, shooting him a glare. "We will come it when we want to. Until then I expect you to be quiet."

"Yeah, yeah," He waved his hand at me dismissively. "I'll keep quiet."

"_Edward!" _I kept my head down and headed toward the car. _"Is it true you're dating Isabella? What about Irina?" _I shook my head slightly hoping to get that rumor put to a rest but at last, that wouldn't happen.

"_Edward! I love you!"_ The group of fans screamed. _"You're amazing!"_

"Thank you," I offered them a smile. I never mind talking, signing, or taking photo's with Fans. After all, they were the key part to any actors, or actresses, success.

The ride to the airport and the flight itself wasn't as long as I had thought it would be. By the time we arrived home, it was eight thirty at night. The paps were waiting faithfully at the exit for me.

They rushed forward but my new bodyguards, Ben and Demetri, pushed them back and escorted James and I toward the limo.

"I'll see you tomorrow," James said. "You have a photo shoot for Vanity Fair at eight o'clock sharp."

"Got it," Ben opened the door for me and I slid into the back. Much to my surprise, and delight, Bella sat grinning at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." I pulled her into my arms. I didn't worry about anyone seeing us, as we had pulled away from LAX.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips to mine. "And I missed being able to do that."

"Ditto," I grinned, capturing her lips with mine. She grinned and allowed her hands to move to my hair.

God, I missed her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? What do you think?<strong>


	10. Guy time

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting. It means alot to me :) I am currently looking for a beta so if any of you know anyone accepting it, let me know :) As always, Outfits are linked on my page **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

"What happened to Camilla?" I wondered.

It was Tuesday after noon, three days since I had returned home from my promotional tour. Jasper, Jacob, Alec, Emmett, and I were at Emmett's house hanging out while the girls went to Braden's to do a final check on the dresses for Rose and Emmett's wedding.

"I dumped her," Jasper said. "She wasn't my type."

"You have a type?" I asked, humored.

"Anything with a pulse and a pussy is his type." Emmett snickered.

"Ha, Ha," Jasper said.

"You know it's true," Jacob said. "That's the only thing the girls you bring home have to offer."

"I agree," Alec said. "They have zero brain function."

"I never said that Emmett wasn't right," Jasper said. "I just prefer to have a casual relationship without any attachments." He smirked. "And I do have more than just the pussy and pulse qualifications."

"Oh?" I asked, arching an eyebrow in his direction. "What other qualifications do the girls need?"

"She can't get clingy." Jasper said, simply. "I hate that shit." He said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Wasn't Maria a little clingy?" Alec asked.

"That's why she's gone."

"When are you going to find a steady girlfriend?" Emmett wondered. "You know, someone that you can see yourself marrying and having kids with?"

"I'm eighteen." Jasper laughed. "I don't need to settle down, get married, nor do I need to have kids."

"What about in the future?" I asked. I had a similar past to Jasper's but even I thought about marriage and kids.

"That's not me," He said after a few moments thought. "Plus, it's not fair to the women out there that haven't got a piece of me."

"I hate to burst your bubble but…"

"I don't mind," Emmett said. "You aren't god's gift to women."

"I feel like it," Jasper smirked.

"The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner you'll find someone worth loving." Emmett continued, ignoring him.

"I guess I'll never get it through my head," Jasper said, childishly.

"I can't believe that's going to be my brother in law." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"At least he's not your blood brother," Alec said.

"You love me and you know it," Jasper said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Not really," Alec said, rubbing his head.

"You love the girls I bring around." Jasper said, smirking.

"I only liked Camilla," Alec blushed. "And that's because she had a nice ass."

"He's turning into you," Emmett groaned. I laughed. Alec was a little like Jasper but not completely. It was as if he had a switch for it. When he wanted to he could be confident and cocky, like Jasper, but at other times, he was shy and mature.

"I won't be like him," Alec promised. "I do plan on getting married one day."

"Why settle for one pussy when you can have them all?"

"You're going to catch something," Alec said.

"I haven't yet,"

"But you will." Jacob agreed.

"Before you started dating my sister, didn't you share the same philosophy as me?" Jasper asked, looking directly at me.

"Unfortunately, yes,"

"And now you regret it?" Jasper guessed.

"Yeah, a little,"

"How longs it been since you slept with someone?" Jasper wondered, curious.

"Uh…" I thought about it. I think the last time I slept with someone was two months before I finished filming 'Disappearance'. "A while," I said.

"Good answer," Jasper said. "I like you and all but I don't want to see my sister hurt by another asshole."

"I'm not sleeping with her," I promised. Bella was a hell of a lot different then the girls I have slept with and not just in looks. I actually felt like I could have a future with her. I wouldn't be a douche and resort to my old habits of fucking and chucking.

"I know I'm not the best person to give this advice but take it slow with Bella."

"I never thought I heard Jasper Cullen utter those words," Jacob laughed.

"I will when they pertain to my sisters," Jasper shrugged. "I don't want them hurt."

"I love Jane," Jacob said. "I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her."

"And I wouldn't hurt Bella," I promised.

"And you know I won't ever hurt Rose," Emmett said. "I would take a bullet for her."

"That's all I'm asking," Jasper sighed. "I will kick any of yours asses, just like I did to Mike."

"Who's Mike?" I wondered.

"Bella's ex boyfriend,"

"Oh," I nodded. "What did he do to her?"

"He wanted two things," Alec said. "Sex and Fame," I nodded, understanding. "If you date Bella Cullen, it pretty much guarantees a good career for you."

Our decision about not confirming our relationship was definitely a good idea. Considering what her ex did to her, it was the best thing. She needed time to know that I didn't want her for Fame, or Sex.

"I think he thought that if he got to take Bella's virginity that he'd be a hero in the eyes of some guys." Jasper snorted. "When she told him no, he fucked his Agent."

"He cheated?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep," It angered me that someone would treat her like that. Although, I had no room to talk because I was once that kind of guy. I probably still would be if I had more time, and privacy, on my hands. "I kicked his ass though," Jasper smirked.

"And you got arrested for assault." Jacob reminded him.

"It was worth it." Jasper shrugged. "No one breaks my sister's heart like that and gets away with it."

"You didn't beat up Laurent," She was cheated on twice?

"That's because Laurent could have easily beaten my ass," Jasper said, glaring. "I wanted to but I'm not that stupid."

"Eh…"

"Shut up," Jasper said, punching him in the shoulder.

"I was kidding." Jacob laughed.

"Don't lie," Alec laughed. "We all know that Jasper isn't as smart as he looks"

"He doesn't look that smart," Emmett said, snorting.

"You're just jealous of my good looks."

"Oh, whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know. Next Chapter will be longer but won't be posted until Monday or Tuesday. I have things to do this weekend and will barely have time to write so sorry :( But I will post Monday! Questions, Comments, Concerns? Leave me a review<strong>


	11. Girl Time

**Another short chapter. It's girl time. so yeah, enjoy. Oh, thank you for all the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. I smile each time i see them. :) Outfits are linked on my page. Mehek18 created an awesome banner for this story so check it out, also linked on my page**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

We had another dress fitting today. Alice had made some alterations and wanted to make sure that our dresses still fit perfectly and they did. After that, we decided to grab a late lunch. Alice left her new assistant Manager, Samantha, in charge so that she could come along.

We chose a favorite restaurant of ours, Italiana. Italiana was a great place to eat and hang out. It also happened to be owned by one of my uncles, Aro Cullen.

He was a world-renowned chef. Instead of being famous for his acting, like my dad and his other brothers, he was famous for his food. He owned restaurants all over the world and tried to rotate his time between them all.

Right now I think he was in Paris with his wife, Tia.

"Eleven more days," Johanna said once we had all taken our seats. "You will be a McCarty in eleven more days."

"I know," Rose beamed, her eyes lighting up. "I can't wait."

"Do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?" Alice wondered

"No, Emmett's keeping it a secret," Rose said, pouting. "I've tried every method I could think of to get him to tell me but he hasn't."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Our mom said, smiling. "Emmett always has over the top surprises for you."

"He does," She said, grinning.

"Plus, that's how you keep the relationship exciting," Jane said. "Surprises every now and then are fun."

"They are," I agreed, thinking back to my date with Edward.

"Speaking of surprises," Rose glanced at me. "You never did say how your date went." I swear she can read my mind sometimes.

"It was great." I said.

"Details?" Jane asked

"He cooked me dinner, we talked, and laughed," I said. "And then after desert, he played piano for me." I had the sudden desire to hear him play again. I'll have to ask him to play for me again. "It was a great night." I said, smiling. "The best first date I've ever had."

"Sounds like it," My mom said, grinning at me.

"Did you kiss him?" Alice asked

"Yes," I said, blushing.

"And how was it?" Rose demanded.

"It was amazing." I said, biting my lip. "Okay, beyond amazing. As corny as it sounds, it was life changing"

_And so much more_

"That good, huh?" I nodded.

"Yes, it was that good."

"Do you think he's the one?" Jane asked.

"It's hard to say." I said. We've only been together three weeks, almost four. For three of those weeks, Edward had been gone. Sure, we talked and hung out as much as possible, and I felt a lot for him, but was I able to know if he was "the one", right now?

"Why?"

"We've been together for almost a month and we've only been able to hang out, as a couple, for a week out of that."

"You two talk to each other all the time." Rose argued. "Well, whenever you two had the time."

"And we didn't have much," I reminded her. "We've both had other things to do so the most we talked while he was away was…" I thought about it.

"Fifty times," Jane laughed.

"Okay, so we talked a lot." I said, blushing.

"You two are in the honeymoon phase of the relationship," Johanna said. "You just want to be with each other all the time. That's okay because all couples go through that."

"But is a month long enough to know if he's the one?" I questioned.

"Depends on the person," Mom said.

"When did you know that dad was 'the one'?" I wondered.

"As soon as our eyes met," She grinned. "I looked into his blue eyes and I saw our future." I couldn't help but smile. As a child, I use to love hearing that. I guess you could say it was my favorite version of Cinderella.

Even at a young age, I found love at first sight fascinating. I wanted that and…even though if I wasn't sure If I had yet, I knew that I was close.

"What about you?" I asked Rose.

"I knew two weeks into our relationship," She said. "It was one of those times when he did something truly amazing and I knew that he was it for me, that we would be spending the rest of our lives together."

"How about you?" I asked, looking at Johanna.

"Right away," She said. "Like Esme, I fell for Joe as soon as we met."

"And how about you?" I said, looking at Jane. She may have been young but she's been with Jacob since she was thirteen years old. Unlike most kids her age, she wasn't off and on. They both loved each other and I knew that it would physically hurt them to break up.

"A month," She said, smiling. "And I still believe he's the one. We will be getting married one day."

"Far in the future, right?" Mom asked

"Right," Jane laughed. "You only need one daughter getting married at a time." She glanced at me. "And we all know that Bella will be next."

"Maybe," I said, laughing. "We'll have to wait and see."

"Yes, we will." Rose laughed.

"I have a question for you, Bella," I looked at Johanna, who looked rather uncomfortable. "Does it bother you when you hear about his past..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Conquests?"

"I almost forgot about that," Jane said. "Edward was a player in the past. Haven't like six girls decided to sell their stories?" To be honest, I didn't put much thought into the girls he's slept with. I guess I childishly pushed it to the back of my mind.

"That's not as bad as Jasper's track record," Rose said. "So, Edward had a couple of flings. It's not a big deal, is it?"

"No," I said. "As long as he's not having anymore while dating me." I had Mike do that to me and I didn't want to have that happen again. Some guys don't understand that it really makes a girl feel horrible about herself. I went through the typical 'Am I good enough?' Phase and I didn't want to go through it again.

"He wouldn't," Jane said. "He cares about you a lot. I can see it."

"So can I," Rose said. "You two are falling for each other faster than you realize." I smiled a bit. I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't falling for him because I was but falling in love and being in love are two different things.

_They aren't that different._

"I think we should start taking bets," Alice laughed.

"I'm so in."

"You spend way too much time with Emmett," I laughed. Emmett loved betting on things, weird things. Unlike the normal better, he bet on little things. Like how long it would take someone to die in a video game or how many awards he, or others, would win.

"Duh," She said, giggling. "He's my fiancé and he's my baby's daddy," I laughed. "So what's the bet?"

"You are not betting on my love life." I said, firmly.

"Edward tells her he loves her first, three weeks from now." Jane said, ignoring me.

"I'll put twenty on that," Rose said.

"No way," Alice said, shaking her head. "A month from now, Edward will say it."

"Hello? Am I not capable of saying it first?" I can't believe I was arguing this.

"You weren't even able to ask him out first." Jane said. "Why would you say the three big words first?" I glared.

"I'll put twenty on Alice's bet."

"Mom!"

"What?" Mom asked. "It's fun to bet every now and then."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think?<strong>


	12. Family Dinners

**Chapter 12! Yay. I want to thank you all for reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing to this story. I'm so glad you like it! A very special thanks to Mid-Night Cougar for being my beta! As always, outfits are linked on my page and check out my new banner!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward <strong>

"It's open!" I called out when I heard two rasps on the door. Since only two people had keys to the elevator, I knew that it was either Bella or James. I wasn't in the mood to deal with James's ever present snarky attitude, so I really hoped it was Bella.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen," I said, setting down my script.

"Hey," she grinned, pulling her shades off.

"Hey," I grinned back. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," she said. "What are you reading?" she wondered, grabbing the script for 'Endless Love' off the counter.

"I'm trying to memorize my script," I said, pulling her into my arms.

"I've pretty much got mine memorized." Bella said, smugly.

"Not all of us are speed readers," I said, tickling her sides.

"I have years of practice," She added, giggling. "In a few years, you'll be able to read through a script within two days and have it memorized."

"I'll hold you to that."

"So, how was your day?" Bella asked

"It was good, fun," I said. "How was yours?"

"It was fun," she said. "I tried on my bridesmaid dress again, went to lunch with the girls, and then I had some studio time."

"Did you record another song?" her eyes lit up as she nodded. I loved watching Bella talk about her music. She was so animated when she did and it was cute to watch. "Can I hear it?"

"You can later," she promised.

"M'kay."

"What did you do today?" she wondered.

"I hung out with the guys," I said. "We played video games and talked."

"About?" she inquired.

"Relationships," I said.

"Did Jasper fall asleep?"

"No," I chuckled.

"That's surprising," she said. "If anyone even mentions lovey dovey relationships or anything besides finding a random girl to screw, he zones out within seconds."

"He doesn't want to settle down," I agreed, nodding.

"He thinks he's God's gift to the world," Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said. "You know what I realized today?"

"No, what?"

"That we haven't talked about our past relationships," I said, sighing.

"Do you want to?"

"Do you?" she retorted.

"I asked you first," I said.

"I sort of do," Bella said, biting her lip. "Just so we know and we aren't surprised by what we see in magazines," I knew that pertained more to me than to her. "But we don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's fine," I said. "I don't mind," As she said, it was better just to tell her than have her surprised by the newest headlines. "What would you like to know?"

"How many girls have you 'dated'?"

"I've been in three long term relationships," I said. "I slept with a lot more."

"How many more?" she wondered, quietly. "Should I be expecting a phone book of names?"

"No," I chuckled.

"Can I count all the girls on one hand?" I shook my head. "Both hands?"

"Yes,"

"So, Nine? Ten?"

"About ten," I admitted.

"That's not so bad," she said. "Jasper's slept with more than that."

"He has," I noted.

"As long as you aren't doing it while we date, then I don't care about the past."

"I would never cheat on you," I said, looking into her eyes. "You mean too much to me." A smile graced her lips.

"You mean a lot to me too," I smiled, pressing my lips to her temple. "I'm sure you want to know how many guys I've dated."

"Sort of…" I said.

"Six," she said. "Two of them ended horribly." She sighed. "Mike, the last boyfriend I had, cheated on me with his agent. I later found out that he was only with me because of my name…"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," she said.

"I would never do that to you," I promised.

"I know," she said. "I can tell the difference between you and him."

"Thank God," she laughed a bit. "What about your second horrible relationship? What happened with him?"

"He also cheated on me," she said, sadly. "He was the first to cheat on me. I was fourteen and he was fifteen. He was really mature for his age and wanted sex and like with Mike, I wasn't ready so…he went to one of my best friends at the time."

"Asshole," I stated.

"Yep" she confirmed.

"I won't be like your past boyfriends," I reassured her. "I won't cheat, ever."

"Good," she said, kissing my neck. "And I won't ever cheat on you." I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Bella fisted her hands into my hair and pulled me closer. "Are you hungry?" she asked, pulling away.

"For you? Yes," she giggled as I sucked on her neck.

"You really get into character don't you?" I grinned. "I meant for food, not people."

"I could eat," I said, nodding.

"Then come on," she grabbed my hand, tugging me off the chair. "It's family dinner night."

"Am I invited?"

"Yes," she promised. "My mom is in love with you, as is my dad." I couldn't help but grin.

"Let me get my shoes and we'll go," she nodded, releasing my hand. "How many paps are downstairs?"

"Tons," she said. "They all want to see if we're dating,"

"Sucks for them," I laughed, pulling on my shoes.

"I never really cared if they knew who I was dating, but it sort of feels good to have one aspect of my life in private."

"I agree." Thanks to the girls in my past, most of my previous "relationships" were put on display. I didn't want that with my and Bella's relationship, at least not yet anyway. A few months, or maybe even a year, of keeping our relationship under wraps wouldn't hurt.

"Ready?" Bella asked as I slid on my baseball cap. I wore my cap and sunglasses a lot more. I sometimes hoped that when I went out, I wouldn't get swarmed by paparazzi.

It sometimes worked and sometimes it didn't.

"Ready," I said, nodding. Bella and I held hands in the elevator, but we both let go when the doors open. The pap's camera's started flashing as soon as we stepped out.

"_Bella! Edward!" _Ben pulled the car up while Demetri tried to get the paps to move out of the way. They sized Demetri and Ben up before wisely moving so that we could get out.

"We're going to your place, right?" I asked.

"Yep," She said, intertwining our hands. I smiled. I was never one for holding hands with anyone but with Bella, I liked that contact.

It sometimes amazed me how much I had changed over the last few weeks.

The ride to her house was uneventful. I noticed a few paparazzi following behind Ben and Demetri's SUV but that was expected. They all want to get the best shot so that they could make the most money.

When we pulled up to the gate, Marcus was waiting for us. He waved us in and held off the paps, all of which had parked across the street and were trying to swamp the car.

"Aunt Bella!" A little girl, who looked to be at least seven years old, bound out of the house and into Bella's arms.

"Hey, Chloe," Bella laughed, swinging her up into her arms. "How are you?"

"I'm good," She said. "I brought you a present."

"You did?" Bella asked.

"Yep," Chloe replied.

"I got you something too," Chloe's eyes lit up. "It's in my room. Why don't you go get yours and I'll get mine?"

"Okay," Bella set Chloe down and held out a hand to me. I took her hand and followed her up the stairs. Bella's bedroom was on the third floor. Even though I had a big apartment, Bella's room seemed bigger than it did.

"Sorry about the mess," Bella said, kicking stuff under her bed. "I haven't had much time to clean."

"That's fine," I said. "You've seen my place. I'm not exactly the cleanest person in the world."

"True," she walked into her closet, which was easily the size of my kitchen, and pulled something off one of the top shelves.

"I got it!" Chloe said, bursting into Bella's room. She kind of reminded me of Alice, with the energy I mean. "Oh, Hi!" she smiled and bounced over to me. "I'm Chloe Marie Cullen!"

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen."

"It's nice to meet you, Edward," she said. "May I hug you?" I grinned and pulling her into my arms. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," I said, releasing her.

"Here you are, Chloe," Bella said, handing her a small blue box.

"Thank you!" she all but threw Bella's present at her and then tore into her own present.

"She has a lot of energy," I commented.

"Oh, yeah," Bella laughed. "You should see her in the mornings. She's had all day to calm down but in the morning…" Bella shook her head. "She's like the energizer bunny on monster." I laughed.

"I love it, Bella!"

"I'm glad." Bella said. "I love mine too."

"Hey, Bella," another girl, an older girl, said, coming into the room.

"Hey," Bella smiled. "Abigail this is Edward, Edward this is my cousin Abigail."

"So you two are dating," Abigail said. "I knew it."

"It's nice to meet you too," I chuckled.

"Oh, sorry," her cheeks flamed. "It's nice to meet you!" She said, hugging me.

"And yes, we are dating," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Just keep it a secret, okay?"

"My lips are sealed," Abigail said.

"Mine are too," Chloe promised.

"Anyway, Dinner is ready."

"We'll be right down," Bella said.

"Can I have a piggyback ride, Edward?" Chloe asked. "Please?"

"How can I say no?" Chloe climbed onto my back with a smile.

"To the dinning room!" I carried Chloe to the dinning room, Bella and Abigail following behind us.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked

"Next to you," I lifted her over my head and sat her in one of the chairs. Bella grinned at me as she took the seat to my left. A few minutes later the rest of Bella's family trickled into the dinning room.

Bella had a big family, as Carlisle had three brothers. All of which were famous. I met Caius, Carlisle's youngest brother, a few months ago while filming. He stopped by and had lunch with us. I probably made a fool of myself because I was, and still am, a big fan of his.

Then there was Charlie Cullen, he was Carlisle's twin brother. I had never met him, but I had seen many of his films, he, like Carlisle, was a director.

And lastly, there was Aro Cullen. He was a chef. I've never tasted his food, but Bella says it's to die for. It must be since he owns tons of restaurants all over the world.

"We have an honorary Cullen with us," Abigail announced. "Bella's boyfriend! I'm about ninety percent sure that he's not a douche."

"Abby,"

"Edward's actually pretty cool," Jane agreed.

"I agree," Carlisle said.

"Told you he liked you," Bella giggled into my ear.

"Well it's nice to know," A woman with curly red hair, laughed. "I'm Victoria Cullen. This is my daughter, Kimmy, and you know my husband, Caius."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said.

"I'm Renee," Charlie's wife said. "You've met my daughters," She said nodding to Abigail and Chloe. "And this is my husband, Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said. "Thank you for having me over for dinner."

"You're very welcome," Esme said.

"So, how are you doing, Edward?" Caius asked. "Fame all that you thought it would be?"

"Not really," I laughed. "It's a lot…harder than I imagined."

"It gets easier," Charlie promised.

"It won't for him," Jane disagreed. "He's going to be playing Ethan in 'Endless Love'." Abigail and Kimmy looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're playing Ethan?" they asked, surprised.

"Yes," I said, cautiously.

"That's the biggest role in the world," Kimmy said.

"She's right."

"You think you have it bad now." Jane agreed. "Just wait until the first movie comes out."

"And the second, third, and forth…" Kimmy shook her head with a smile. "You're going to get chased down the streets, followed even more, and there's a possibility that some fan girls, and a few guys, will try to kidnap you."

I laughed, though I was secretly wondering if it would really be that big.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward meets the extended family! It must be serious, huh? :) Anyway, we have three more chapters, maybe, until they start filming. so yeah :D Again thank you Mid-Night Cougar for being my beta! Review!<strong>


	13. Rosalie's Wedding and Reception

**Sorry about not updating. I hardly had time to write these last few days. Last night was the only time I was able to write for three hours straight. :D so here's chapter fourteen. Special thanks to Mid-Night Cougar for being my beta :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella <strong>

"How do I look?" Rose asked, nervous. "Do I look okay?"

"You look gorgeous," I promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Rose you look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and so much more," I said, rolling my eyes. "What are you so nervous about?"

"It's my wedding day," she reminded me. "How can I not be nervous?"

"You should be excited," I said. "You love Emmett, Emmett loves you. There isn't anything to be nervous about."

"What if he gets cold feet?"

"Rose," I groaned. "You have been together since you were fifteen. If he wasn't ready to marry you, he wouldn't have asked. If he didn't want to be with you, he wouldn't have stuck around as long as he has."

"I know but…"

"No buts," I said, firmly. "Everything will be fine."

"Thank you," Rose sighed, hugging me. "You're the only thing keeping me sane."

"I'm the maid of honor," I reminded her. "It's my job."

"And this is why." I grinned at her as she hugged me and I felt her relax.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked, poking her head in.

"I'm ready," Rose nodded. "My make up didn't smear did it?" She asked, dabbing her eyes.

"No, you look perfect," I promised. I handed her, her bouquet of flowers before grabbing mine and going to stand by Jasper.

"Did Rose freak out?"

"A little," I said. "What about Emmett?"

"Not really," He replied. "I mean, he was worried that Rose might make a run for it but we talked some sense into him. Honestly, she would have run by now if she didn't want to marry him."

"That's the same thing I told Rose."

"Looks like they really are perfect for each other," He grinned.

"Are you just realizing this now?"

"No," He laughed. "I know I don't believe in all this lovey dovey shit, but I know that they're perfect for each other."

"The first step," I giggled. "Realization that love does exist. Step two is to find you a girl that you will fall in love with and have tons of babies with."

"Sure," He snorted. "No thanks, I'm good living the high life."

"You're such a dork," Alice said. "You'd rather sleep with tons of girls instead of finding the one that you can spend forever with?"

"Forever doesn't exists," Jasper said. "Thirty years, possibly forty or fifty, if you're in good health."

"You're brother is weird," Alice said.

"I know, right?" I stated, as Jasper rolled his eyes and looped his arm with mine.

"Let's get this over with," Jasper said.

"It's not even your wedding," I replied.

"I don't like weddings, period," he said. "The only good thing about them is getting to nail some of the groomsmen's slutty relatives."

"Pull that here and you'll get your ass kicked."

"I know," He sighed. "At least I get to drink."

"You're not twenty one," Alice stated, seriously.

"That hasn't stopped me before, sugar," he said, winking at Alice.

"You're a douche," Alice said.

"Let's continue this argument on a later date," I said. "It's time." Chloe walked out, throwing pedals down as she made her way toward the front. Alice and Alec went next, then Jane and Jacob, and lastly Jasper and I.

When the wedding March started, I saw Emmett's eyes light up and I couldn't help but smile. You could feel the love they had for each other, radiating off them in waves.

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. It was very cute. Both Emmett and Rosalie wrote their own vows and both of them cried a bit as they read them out loud, which cause others to cry.

Before I knew it, they had signed the marriage certificate and we were headed toward the reception hall.

"I'm Rosalie McCarty!" Rose exclaimed once we were seated in the limo.

"I know!" I laughed. "I was there."

"It seems so surreal," she said. "We're married!" she exclaimed to Emmett. "Can you believe it?"

"I can," he chuckled, kissing her cheek. "And I'm very, very, happy."

"Aw," Jasper's said, sarcastically.

"That is cute," I said, smacking him. "You're just jealous."

"Oh, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't wait till I get married," Jane said.

"We have a few more years," Jacob laughed, nervously.

"I know, I know," she grinned. "But I'm already planning it."

"Do you want to scare him away?" Jasper asked.

"Not everyone's like you," she shot back.

"What about you, Edward? What are your views on marriage?" All eyes fell on Edward. "Do you want to get married one day?"

"Yeah, absolutely," he said.

"Are you just saying that so my sister doesn't dump you?" Jasper teased.

"No," Edward chuckled. "Marriage is important and I want to get married…one day."

"I've lost all allies," Jasper said with a pout.

"You're such a drama queen," I said, rolling my eyes.

"And I'm okay with that," he said.

I rolled my eyes once again. As I've said before, Jasper was an anti-marriage, anti-dating, type of guy. When the right girl did eventually come around, I was positive that he'd change his mind, but for now, I knew that he was content in his parting lifestyle.

We arrived at the Sunset Marquis in record time. The paparazzi were already stationed out front, waiting. We all climbed out, Rosalie and Emmett last, and headed toward the reception hall.

Most, if not all, of the guests had already arrived and cheered when Rosalie and Emmett came into sight.

"Mr. and Mrs. McCarty have arrived," the DJ hollered. "Let's get this party kicked off. Will the couple of the evening head to the dance floor for their first dance?" Rose dragged Emmett to the dance floor with a grin on her face.

"Are you going to dance with me tonight?" Edward wondered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want me to dance with you?"

"Yes," he grinned.

"Then I will," I promised. After Emmett and Rose's first dance, the other guests wandered onto the floor and had their turn. Edward took that as his cue and pulled me to the dance floor.

"I'm not a good dancer," he warned me.

"Just don't step on my feet," I laughed.

"I'll try my best," he chuckled as we swayed from side to side. Eventually, he grew more confident and we were twirling around the dance floor like pros. "You're an amazing dancer," he said as we took a break.

"I try," I giggled, taking a sip of my water. "You're not so bad yourself."

"It got easier after the first few steps," he agreed.

"Edward!" Chloe grinned up at him. "Can you dance with me? Please?" She asked giving him her famous pout.

"How could I resist?" he picked her up and headed to the dance floor with her.

"He's adorable," Aunt Renee said, grinning.

"He is," I agreed.

"Have you realized you're in love with him yet?"

"I'm falling," I said. "Falling, hard."

"At least you're willing to admit that much," Aunt Victoria said.

"Honey, you need to hurry up so I don't lose my thirty dollars," Aunt Renee laughed.

"You bet on my love life too?" I asked, surprised.

"What?" she asked, innocently. "Emmett rubs off on people."

I shook my head with a laugh.

"There was a bet?" Aunt Victoria asked surprised. "How come I didn't know about it?"

"Because you're my favorite aunt," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved me off. "I still want to know."

"Jasper! Dance with me," I said.

"Do I have to?" he asked with a groan.

"Yes," I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Jasper wasn't a dancer so it was a little awkward dancing with him. Jake finally cut in after a while, much to Jasper's relief. He escaped toward the table to get another drink of the wine our parents were letting him have.

"That was painful to watch," Jake said.

"I know," I laughed. "So, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's fun."

"Kind of makes you want to get married, huh?"

"Uh, no," he chuckled. "I want to marry Jane… one day, but we still have a while yet."

"I know," I said, giggling. "Plus, everyone knows that I'm suppose to get married next."

"Should I warn Edward?"

"No," I said. We twirled around the dance floor for a few more minutes before dinner was called. We ate dinner and then Jasper and I made embarrassing speeches about Emmett and Rose.

After cake cutting, we danced a little more and then it was time to throw the bouquet and the garter. The guys were first. Jasper wasn't even in the line when he was hit in the back of the head with it. He glared at Emmett, probably because he knew Emmett threw it in his direction on purpose.

Then it was Rosalie's turn. All the single girls scrambled to get a spot. I stayed a little out of the way because I knew some girls went crazy trying to get the bouquet.

"One…Two…Three," Rose yelled.

The bouquet was tossed in the air, more specifically in my direction. Much to my shock, and the dismay of others, it landed right in my hands.

"You're next!" Aunt Victoria giggled into my ear.

I looked up and searched the crowd for Edward. When I found him, he had a small smile playing on the edge of his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist having her catch the bouquet :D Any who, The next chapter or maybe the one after that, filming will begin. So yeah...Review!<strong>


	14. Flights

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and putting alerts on this story. :) I love you guys. As always, Outfits are linked on my page. Special thanks to my Beta, Midnight Cougar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I had two weeks of free time after Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. I spent that time with my girl. We stayed at my place most of the time. We literally sat sit and either talked or we played music.

We had tried to go out a few times, but because we hadn't confirmed our relationship, and because we were playing Ethan and Elizabeth in 'Endless love', we were hounded by the paps like crazy.

It seemed like not confirming our relationship had brought us more attention than it would have, had we just confirmed it from the start.

But oh well. The paparazzi hounding us didn't bother me as much as one would think. Sure, it was annoying from time to time, but for the most part, I just ignored them.

It was kind of funny thinking back to when I was lucky to have even one following me and now all I could do was wish I had just one following me. But if fame meant dealing with crazy fan girls and hordes of paparazzi, then I would gladly do it.

Tonight, well in a few minutes actually, I had a flight to Portland, Oregon. Filming for 'Endless Love' was going to begin in a few days. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I really hoped that I would be able to live up to the expectations that most of the fans had for Ethan.

"Edward? Are you in here?" I blinked, my thoughts cutting off, as Bella knocked on the door.

"It's open," I called out as I finished packing my last duffle bag. I hoisted it over my shoulder and headed to the living room. Jake and Bella each shot me a grin as I dropped my bag on the couch.

"I told you to pack earlier this week," Bella said.

"I seem to recall not having much time," I chuckled. "Someone has been taking up all my free time."

"You know you enjoyed my company," Bella said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"I never said I didn't," I said, leaning down to kiss her. She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Get a room," Jake said.

"Technically, we are in a room, _my_ living room," I teased.

"Get another room," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I've seen far worse happen between Jane and you," Bella reminded him. "An innocent kiss isn't going to gross you out." Jake's cheeks flamed up as he cleared his throat.

"So, ready to go?" he asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Yep," Bella released me and grabbed one of my bags. Jake and I both grabbed a bag before following Bella to the elevator. I locked up tight before hitting the button to go to the lobby.

Ben and Demetri were waiting by the door. They were amazing at what they did. I think that because of how large they were people were naturally intimidated by them and tended to shy away. That was perfect for weaving through crowds of information hungry paparazzi.

"_Isabella, Edward, Are you engaged?"_

"_Isabella, is it true you're pregnant?"_

"_Jacob, how is your relationship with Jane going?"_

"Wow, I'm pregnant now," Bella snorted, once we were safely in the limo. "I haven't heard that headline in a long time."

"It's bound to get crazier," Jake said.

"How?" I wondered, laughing. "We've already had a sex tape come out, a baby on the way, we're obsessed with each other, and I'm cheating…" I listed all the magazine cover titles that I have seen in the last few weeks.

"I really can't believe they think we have a sex tape out," Bella laughed, though her cheeks tinted a bit.

"They write what sells," I laughed.

"Should I be worried about future sex tapes coming out that starred you in with any of your past girlfriends?" Bella asked.

"No," I promised. I wasn't going to lie though. I had thought about doing it a long, long, long time ago, but decided against it because I didn't want that much dirt coming out when I had become famous.

"You've thought about it," she accused.

"On occasion," I admitted. "But I never, nor will I ever, do it."

"Good choice," Jake laughed. "That shit will get around faster than you could take a breath."

"That's exactly why I didn't do it," I ran a hand through my hair. "Are we really going to spend most of our trip discussing sex tapes?"

"No," Bella said, cracking a smile. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Jake reminded her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her shades back on. Though it was night, the sunglasses kept the flashes from blinding us due to the paparazzi's cameras.

We arrived at the LAX without any more conversations about sex tapes. Instead, we talked about filming. We were all excited about it, but Bella and Jake seemed to be even more into it then I was. Apparently, they were big fans of the books themselves.

I should probably have read it. It would be good to get the whole story and not just the parts written on the script.

After checking in, and signing a few autographs, we were able to take our seats on the plane. We all had first class. Bella and I were seated together while Jake had the seat across from us to himself, which he seemed to love.

Once we had taken off, Bella pulled out her laptop and started playing some games. Jake decided to sleep and I was flipping through a gossip magazine because I had packed my laptop, and a few other things that were meant to keep me entertained on the flight, into one of my other suitcases.

I quickly went through the magazine, not even bothering to read it, before closing it and deciding that I'd rather bother Bella.

"What'cha playing?"

"Angry birds," she laughed.

"Angry what?" I asked, looking at the screen.

"Angry birds," she repeated.

"Can I play?"

"Where's your laptop?" She asked.

"I packed it in the wrong bag," I replied.

"Fine," Bella placed her laptop between us. "We can take turns."

For the majority of the trip we played her game and talked, though I was much more interested in talking with her than I was playing that game. I was honestly surprised that there was stuff for us to talk about, as we had spent so much time, in the last few weeks, doing just that, but there were still lots of topics for us to share.

I had never been so interested in what a woman had to say before. Bella was the only girl who had touched my heart and made me…fall in love.

My eyes widened at my newest revelation.

I was in love with her!

* * *

><p><strong>So he finally realizes it :D But will he be the one to say those three words first? What do you guys think?<strong>


	15. Rehearsals

**Outifts are linked on my profile. Special thanks to Mid-Night Cougar for being my beta :D Thank you to all the readers, reviews, the favoritors, and alertors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

It was a little after five pm and I was exhausted. We had been rehearsing a few of our scenes since six in the morning. Emmett was a strict director, which was a good thing, and wanted to make sure that everything was acted out perfectly.

"Let's try it one more time," Emmett said. "Than we'll break for dinner." I took once more gulp of my water before taking my place. "Go," he said.

We were doing a very crucial scene from 'Endless Love'. It was when Ethan saved his love from the clutches of an evil Vampire. I didn't have to do much in this scene. Most of the work fell onto the shoulders of Cam and Edward. "Perfect!" Emmett grinned at us. "You have an hour for a dinner break. When we return, we'll rehearse the baseball scene," Emmett instructed.

"M'kay," we all acknowledged.

"You two did a great job," Emmett said as Edward helped me up off the floor.

"Thank you," Edward and I replied.

"Where would you guys like to go for dinner?" Emmett asked. "It's my treat."

"How about McDonalds?" I asked.

"I could go for a big Mac," Edward nodded.

"I'll meet you two in the limo," he said. "I just have to grab a few things."

"Okay," I said, throwing my sweater on, before following Edward out to the limo. "You did great," Edward said, pulling me onto his lap.

"I didn't do much," I laughed, kissing his neck.

"You were dropped at least sixty times," Edward said. "I even missed the mat that one time."

"I'm fine," I promised, laughing. "I've had much worse happen on set."

"Still," Edward said with pursed lips. "I don't like hurting you."

"You didn't," I said.

"I did," he argued.

"How about you kiss it and make it better?" I countered. Edward cracked a smile.

"That sounds fair." He pressed his lips to my hand and then moved up my arm. He did the same to the other before peppering my face with kisses. I giggled and turned my head to capture his lips.

I loved the feel of Edward's lips against mine. As cheesy as it may sound, I felt a spark each time our lips touched. It wasn't painful. It actually felt good, right.

"I knew I should have given you two a little more time," Emmett chuckled. I pulled away with a blush, burying my face in Edward's neck, while Edward grinned.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled, embarrassed.

"It's fine," Emmett promised. "I know that you've had to deal with the same 'feelings' Rose and I did when we were just starting out."

"We still have to deal with that," I snorted. Emmett and Rosalie were always making out with each other, or touching each other. I, on the other hand, was never one for public displays of affection. Sure, I would hold hands with whatever boyfriend I was with, but I never tried to make out with them or even kiss them in public.

"True," Emmett chuckled. "But people who are in love with each other can't help themselves."

Love…

A few weeks ago, I would have laughed and told Emmett that I was merely falling for Edward. I couldn't say that anymore, could I?

_Nope_

I was in love with Edward. I had fallen a while ago, if I was honest with myself. I guess I was trying to slow down a bit by denying what my heart already knew.

I was in love with Edward!

I had never felt like this before. I thought I knew what love was, what it felt like before I met Edward, but it seemed like all I felt were crushes toward the other guys.

I knew Edward was the only guy that made my heart flutter whenever he smiled, laughed…Hell, he made it flutter and beat erratically in my chest whenever he was around me. He was the only guy whose touch left leaves me aching for more and he was the only guy that could keep me smiling for hours on end.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked as a small smile played on my lips.

"Are we boring you?" Emmett asked, smirking.

"No, I just…" I blushed a bit. "I was thinking," I replied. Emmett shared a knowing smile with me. He knew what I was thinking about it.

When we arrived at McDonalds, Edward and I untangled ourselves from each other and walked into the fast food joint without touching each other. I know I've said it before but I really liked that Edward and I hadn't confirmed our relationship. It gave us the freedom to be us without having so much pressure to make our relationship seem perfect, on our backs.

With all my past relationships, it was always confirmed. I had wanted to keep it on the down low for a while with a few of my relationships, but that never happened because the guy I was dating would go against my wishes and confirmed it during an interview.

I learned that's the only reason they were with me was because of my name. Edward didn't put that pressure on me. He actually loved the fact that he wouldn't be known for being 'Bella Cullen's boyfriend'.

That alone was one of the things I loved about Edward. He wasn't pressuring me to do anything I didn't want to do and we were able to argue on the public, or private, status of our relationship.

After we finished our lunches, a few people came up to us and asked for pictures and autographs. We signed as many as we could before we had to get back to set.

I couldn't keep a smile off my face as Edward held me in his arms on the ride back.

My newest revelation didn't scare me one bit. What did scare me was the wonder if Edward felt the same? Would he think it was too soon?

Even if he didn't, I wanted to tell him. I wasn't going to wait weeks and agonize over if I should tell him or not.

I was going to tell him, no ifs ands or buts.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Bella knows she's in love with him. I wonder who will break first :D Review<strong>


	16. Three beautiful words

**Chapter 16! Yay :) Anyway. A very special thanks to Mina Rivera for creating an epic banner for this story, it's linked on my page so check it out, and another very special thanks to Midnight cougar for being my beta! :D Now, on with chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"Places," Emmett ordered once he had finished taking to Nikki and Jackson. Bella smiled before heading back to her place near Elizabeth. "Ready?"

"Ready," we all replied.

"Action!" We ran through the scene once more. As you can tell, filming had begun. Today was the first day that we got fully into character and had to act it out in front of the cameras. We had all had a blast doing it too. The cast that I was working with was filled with a bunch of great people who I easily got along with, which was a good thing. It made the time fly by faster than it would have if I hadn't liked anyone. "Cut! Perfect!" He grinned.

I smiled. We had been going at it all day. I learned quickly that Emmett was a perfectionist, which wasn't a bad thing in this field. If he didn't like it, he'd cut and have us start from the beginning. I had no doubt in my mind that this film would be amazing.

"Finally," Bella said, grinning.

"We're wrapping up for the night," he said, looking down at his watch. "We're meeting at the school tomorrow. So be there around five. Hair and Makeup will take an hour and then we'll start filming."

"Okay," we all acknowledged.

"You're free to go," Emmett announced. I smiled, happy. Don't get me wrong, I loved filming, but I was exhausted.

Bella, the others, and I headed back to the cars. Bella and I took our own car back since the others were going to get something to eat. I'd probably order some room service and kick back with Bella, if she'd like to.

Tired or not I loved spending time with my girl.

_My girl._

I couldn't help but smile. I really loved saying that.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I wondered as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Sleep," she yawned. "Eat, watch some movies, cuddle, kiss…" I chuckled.

"I think we can manage all those things," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Good," she said, laying her head on my shoulder. We arrived at our hotel at nine. The paparazzi and a few fans were camped out front waiting for us. The fans were out of this world. Once they figured out where we were filming, they showed up and waited for autographs and pictures. All of us happily obliged. It took a true fan to wait outside in the early hours of the morning, during a storm nonetheless, just to see a celebrity.

Growing up, I had celebrities that I would have died to meet, but I never camped out like the fans of 'Endless Love'.

After signing autographs for all the fans waiting, we headed into the hotel and straight into the elevator. Bella interlaced our fingers as the doors shut.

"Do you want to hang out in my room tonight?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure," she said, smiling. "I just need to run to my room to change."

"Okay," I said. "What would you like for dinner? I'll call for some room service."

"I'd like a cheeseburger," she said. "And some chocolate ice cream."

"Your wish is my command," I replied. She laughed as the doors to the penthouse suites opened.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," I said as I headed toward my suite while Bella headed to hers. I was exhausted, but I still wanted to spend some time with her, even if we were only watching a movie.

After I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I ordered some room service for us before collapsing on the couch and waiting for Bella to get here.

_Knock, knock._

I hopped up from the couch and answered the door. Bella smiled as I pulled her in.

"So, what movies are we watching?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What would you like to watch?" I asked.

"Something funny," she said as I dragged my lips up and down her neck. Her skin was so soft, kind of like satin. I couldn't help but want to kiss her, lick her, all over. "Kiss me," she said, moving her hands to my hair.

I had learned a lot about Bella in the past few weeks. For one, she loved my hair. She couldn't go five minutes without touching my hair. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration but you get what I mean. She really loved my hair.

I, on the other hand, really hated my hair. It was untamable and was downright annoying. However, I kept it because the ladies loved it.

"Yes, Ma'am," I pressed my lips to hers and was rewarded with a little moan. My hands slid down and cupped her ass as she deepened the kiss. I loved Bella's ass. It wasn't too big nor was it too small. It was perfect.

As much as it pained me to do so, I pulled away. I wanted to have sex with Bella, _so bad_. God, you had no idea how much I wanted to, but I wasn't just going to fuck her up against some wall. I wanted to make love to her.

"Movie?" she suggested

"Yeah, good idea," replied. She knowingly smiled and tugged me toward the couch. I groaned as she sat down on my lap.

"Sorry," she said.

"Its fine," I willed my erection to go away, but let's face the facts; with Bella in my lap, it wouldn't be going anywhere.

Bella chose the movie, a romantic comedy. I was more interested in her than I was with the movie, but she didn't seem to notice. She was very engrossed in the movie, no matter how hard I tried to distract her.

"I know what you're trying to do," she said as I rubbed small circles on her thigh.

"Oh? What am I trying to do?" I asked.

"Distract me," she replied.

"You caught me," I said, smiling.

"Are you interested in the movie at all?" she asked.

"Nope," I said.

"We can watch something else," she said. "I don't mind. I've seen this…"

"It's fine," I sighed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. She kissed me on the side of the neck before turning back toward the TV. My fingers continued their slow circles on her hip.

"I love you," I said quietly.

She looked away from the movie once again, only this time, with wide eyes.

I felt stupid. I had said it too soon, didn't I? "I…"

"I love you too," she interrupted, with a big beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward said it first! and than Bella said it :D I'm sure some of you were expecting some over the top awesome way that one of them would say it but I wanted to keep it simple...like them. So, what do you think? Review and make sure to check out my newest banner and the outfits, all of which are linked on my page :)<strong>


	17. I love you too

**A special thanks to Midnight Cougar for being my beta! And of course thanks to all the readers, reviewers, the people who put this story on alert, and of course the people who favorite it. You guys make this story so much fun to write! :D If you have a facebook and would like to friend me/ join my facebook group, there is a link on my page. I will post teasers, pictures, and other stuff on there...so yeah, Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"I love you too," I said, grinning.

"Yeah?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes." I laughed, taking his beautiful face between my hands. "I love you," I repeated.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear that," he said with a large smile. "Believe me, I do."

Hearing those three words fall from his lips had stunned me, but in a good way. He loves me! Not only did it lift a huge weight off my chest, but it also gave me a euphoric feeling.

I was literally seconds away from saying those words myself, but Edward beat me to the punch, not that I minded.

"I love you," he said, again.

"I love you too," I said, leaning my forehead against his.

"Say it again."

"I love you," I said, giggling.

"I love you too," he said, brushing his lips across mine. I smiled against his lips as I pulled him closer to me. His hands slid down and cupped my ass, bringing me even closer.

I moaned, grinding myself down on his lap. Edward and I had some very hot and heavy make out sessions in the last few weeks, but we had always stopped before it got to far.

I didn't want to stop this time. I wanted him to make love to me; I wanted him to be my first. Even if our relationship didn't last as long as I hoped it would, I wouldn't regret it.

"I love you," I declared again.

"I love you too." He said, his lips ghosting up and down my neck.

"I want you," I said.

"You have me."

"I want you to make love to me," I rephrased.

"I want to, so much," he said. "But when I do make love to you, I want everything to be perfect."

"As long as I'm with you, it will be," I said.

"We'll also need a lot of time and energy, Love," he added, smirking. "Once I get you naked in my bed, I don't plan to let you leave for a very long time."

I giggled.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"I always am," he laughed. I smacked him. "I was kidding," he said.

"No you weren't," I said, laughing.

"Okay, I wasn't," he grinned.

"I love you." I couldn't say it enough.

"I love you too." I couldn't hear it enough either. "We should probably get to bed," Edward yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight," Edward answered as he looked at the clock.

How had I not notice time slipping by so fast? We both had to be up by four so that didn't leave us much time to sleep.

"I guess I should go," I said, standing.

"Stay with me tonight?" he asked, pulling me back onto his lap.

"You want me to stay?" I asked.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"Okay," I said. Edward stood, keeping me in his arms, and headed toward the bedroom. He sat me on the bed before whipping off his t-shirt and climbing in next to me.

"I love you," he said, pulling me into his arms.

"I love you too."

I fell asleep a few moments later.

Despite waking up at four, I still had a great nights sleep. How could I not when Edward held me all night? I felt so safe in his arms, so loved.

Love was an amazing thing.

While Edward jumped into the shower, I headed back to my room to get ready. Since we would be in hair and make up for about an hour, I didn't have to do much.

I didn't bother changing out of my lounge pants and my t-shirt. Instead, I just threw my jacket on over it and added some converse before I headed back to Edward's suite.

By than he was ready and we headed down together. Just like yesterday, and the days before that, the fans and paparazzi were waiting outside.

"_Bella! Edward! Oh My God!" _

"Hey," I stopped and signed a few things. It was the least I could do. These people were so devoted to 'Endless Love' that they were camping out just to get a glimpse of us. It took true dedication to do that.

"Thank you!"

"No problem." I managed to sign at least twelve pictures before Marcus and Ben ushered Edward and I toward the limo.

"_Is it true your dating?" _The paps wondered as we weaved our way through them.

Neither Edward nor I said anything as we climbed into the limo.

The rest of our day passed by in a blur. Working with people that you actually liked made things go by faster. When we weren't filming, we were goofing off and having a good time.

When I wasn't hanging out with Nikki or Ashley, I was hanging with Edward and Emmett.

"I hate these contacts," Edward complained as we sat waiting for Emmett to give his next instructions.

"You look cute," I said.

"They're uncomfortable," he whined.

"Suck it up," I laughed. "We only have three more hours to go."

He pouted.

Three hours later, Edward had taken his contacts out and we were at dinner with our costars.

Since we trusted our co-stars, we didn't have to hide our relationship from them. Nikki and Ashley knew within two days of meeting us that we really were together.

Unlike the public, they didn't linger on it. As soon as I confirmed it to them, they moved onto the next topic. If only confirming our relationship to the public would be as easy as that.

There was no doubt that it'd be a hot topic for at least a few months. Of course, there would still be the magazine rumors of our split and all kinds of other nonsense.

"Stay with me again?" Edward asked as we rode back to the hotel. It was almost eleven at night and both of us were exhausted. We'd probably pass out as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

"Yes." I said, smiling. I had been hoping that he would ask me to stay again and even if he didn't, I would have been the one to ask him.

Even though it had only be one time that we slept together, I doubted I'd be able to sleep alone ever again.

"I love you," I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I cockblocked! There will be a lemon soon, very soon! I promise. :). Outifts, facebook, facebook group, and other things linked on my page!<strong>

**Review!**


	18. The first time

**Chapter 18! Yay! :D A very special thanks to my beta, Midnight Cougar. There is finally a lemon in this chapter. I also have a group on facebook. Come join :) Oh, one more thing...This chapter takes place three weeks after the last chapter. Time's going to start speeding up after chapter 19 so yeah...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I was going to make love to Bella tonight.

Well, that was the plan anyway. Ever since our declarations of love, we could barely keep our hands off each other. I had honestly jacked off more in the last three weeks than I probably had in the last three years.

And I was not joking either.

My control had been hanging on a thread when it came to sleeping with Bella. Some might wonder what the big deal was….well, the big deal was that Bella was the love of my life and I wanted to make her first time perfect, memorable.

It wasn't just going to be a quick fuck, like all my past girlfriends. I was going to take my time with her, explore every inch of her body.

And just like that, I was hard again.

_Down boy. We don't have time._

I slipped on my jacket before I headed towards Bella's suite.

Knock, Knock.

She pulled the door open with a smile.

"Hey," I said. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," she said, smiling. We walked to the elevators hand in hand and remained that way until we reached the lobby. The ever faithful paps were waiting outside, but Marcus and Eric kept them at bay.

I climbed in behind Bella and smiled as she interlaced our fingers once again. I was never one for holding hands, but I craved that sort of physical contact with Bella.

I craved a lot when it came to Bella, not all of it was sexual.

We arrived at the Rock Bottom restaurant just before the paps were able to, and quickly headed inside.

We were able to sit in a semi-empty spot in the resturant. There were a few people around us, but they seemed to be respecting our privacy.

Then again, they could have been watching us out of the corner of their eyes. I couldn't be sure since I wasn't paying that close of attention to them, but I'm sure we'd find out in the morning.

"Hello, I'm Stella," A small blonde girl grinned at us. "I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Ice tea, please," Bella said.

"And how about you?"

"Pepsi," I said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," she stuttered out.

"Okay." Stella turned and all but sprinted back into the kitchen. I was sure she was excited to be able to get close to Bella and I. I was once in her position. Though waiting tables wasn't exactly how you want your favorite celebrity to see you, it was still great to get so close and actually talk with them.

Even if it was only taking their orders.

"This is nice," Bella said. "We don't get out much."

"We don't," I agreed.

"We should try to get out more," she said. "I like public dates."

"Me too," I agreed.

We still hadn't confirmed our relationship, but that didn't matter. Honestly, it didn't seem like confirming our relationship would do anything for anyone. The rumors wouldn't stop. I could say that we were together tomorrow morning and by tomorrow afternoon, we'd either be married, engaged, divorced, or separated.

That's how it works.

So, I would rather keep them guessing.

"Here you are," Stella set our drinks down on the table before pulling her notepad back out. "Can I get you an appetizer? Or do you know what you want?"

"I'd like a Reuben," Bella answered.

"And you?" She asked, turning her gaze to me.

"The Laredo Burger," I said, shooting her a grin.

"U-uh…y-yeah, I'll be…uh…back." She said as she turned and headed back to the kitchen; I couldn't help but smirk a bit. I knew that I had a big affect on woman and though it may seem bad, I liked to tease them.

"She almost passed out," Bella said, laughing. "Tone down the dazzling, Masen."

"Dazzling?" I asked, humored.

"Yes," she smiled.

"I dazzle people?" I asked again.

"Mostly girls," she explained. "Although there are a few men who can't resist you either."

"I can't help it that I'm so sexy," I laughed.

"You're so full of yourself," she said, giggling. "I bet you like making girls swoon."

"You caught me," I chuckled. "I especially love making you 'swoon'."

"Oh, I know," she said.

"How often do you fall for my swooning tricks?" I wondered, curiously.

"All day, everyday, Love," Bella said honestly.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Good."

"I'm going to spontaneously combust one of these days," she warned. "A girl can only take so many panty melting smiles…" I smirked and rested my hand on her jean-covered thigh. Her breathing picked up as she awaited my next move. "Tease," she muttered when I looked at her innocently.

"I'm not a tease if I intend to deliver," I promised.

"Are you intending to deliver?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes, I do."

"When?"

"Tonight, if you'd like…" She bit her lip to contain her smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Here you go," Stella said as she set our meal down on the table. "If you need anything else just let me know."

"We will," Bella promised.

We made small talk over our dinner. Mostly, we talked about filming and about the fans of 'Endless Love'. We did talk a bit about a few other things as well. The most popular topic was childhood stories.

Bella loved hearing embarrassing stories about my past and as long as she kept laughing, I'd keep telling them.

I loved her laugh. It was infectious. It wasn't an annoying laugh like some of the girls I've dated had. Bella's laugh was cute not to mention real. Not only did she not mind getting loud, but what I found the cutest was the fact that she didn't stop all embarrassed if she snorted mid laugh.

I mean, she'd laugh so hard, she'd snort, which would send her into another fit of laughs.

When we had finished our dinner, and I had paid, we headed out to the limo. The Paps were waiting for us, but so were Marcus and Ben. They kept them at bay while Bella and I escaped into the limo.

The short drive was quiet. Bella was biting her lip, lost in her thoughts, while I watched her with a small smile on my face.

God, I loved her.

When we pulled up to the hotel, we rushed inside, offering our fans a quick smile.

As soon as we got into the elevator, she was on me. She pushed me up against the wall and crashed her lips to mine. Her little hands went straight for my hair as she pushed her tongue into my mouth.

The doors dinged open and Bella pulled away, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Tease," I said.

"I'm not a tease if I intend to deliver." She quoted as she headed toward my suite.

I followed behind her, watching her hips sway with each step. Her perky ass was framed perfectly by her jeans.

I unlocked my room and Bella tugged us inside. Her lips found mine once again as soon as the door clicked shut behind us.

"I love you," I groaned, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and nipped at my neck.

"I love you too." She whispered.

I carried her into my room before I placed her on the bed. She shrugged off her jacket and kicked off her shoes before laying back.

I gazed down at her with lust-laced eyes. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the faint light the moon was casting into my room.

"You're beautiful," I said, stroking her cheek.

"So are you," she replied, as I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. I don't think I could ever get tired of kissing her.

"I need you," she declared.

"Patience, Love," I whispered, nibbling on her ear. She groaned as I trailed my lips down her neck, sucking lightly. "Sit up for me," I instructed.

As soon as she sat up, I pulled off her dress.

I groaned as I saw that she had gone braless during our whole date.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Very much so," I said, licking my lips. I gently pushed her back onto the bed and resumed my position onto of her. I sucked her nipple into my mouth and tugged it gently.

"Oh," she exclaimed. Her hands flew to my hair, pushing me closer. I grinned a little and let my tongue trace the hardened peak.

I spent equal amounts of time on both of her nipples before I kissed and licked my way down her flat stomach. My fingers hooked into her panties, slowly pulling them off her.

Bella's eyes were wide, filled with lust as she watched me move closer to her wet pussy. I locked eyes with her as I extended my tongue forward, taking me first taste of her.

Her eyes rolled into her head as she threw her head back against the pillow.

"Look at me, Baby," I ordered. "Or I'll stop, I want you to watch me devour every delicious inch of your pussy." Her eyes met mine once again. "Keep your eyes on me." She nodded, mutely.

I spread her lips, placing a kissing on her clit before pulling it into my mouth and gently sucking on it.

From the look on her face, I could see that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. I couldn't help but smirk and doubled my efforts.

I dipped one of my fingers into her, careful not to go too far, and pumped it in and out of her. Her breathing sped up as one of her hands gripped my hair and her other hand massaged her nipples.

I groaned, adding another finger.

"I'm…I'm…Oh, God!" She threw her head back, pulling my hair to the point of pain, as she rode out her orgasm.

I licked her clean, not wanting to waste any of her delicious juices, before kissing the inside of her thigh.

"You taste so good, Love," I breathed.

She pulled me up, crashing her lips to mine. Her tongue slid into my mouth and she moaned, obviously tasting herself.

"Let me take care of you," she said, her hands moving to unbuckle my pants.

"There will be time for that later," I said. "Right now, I need to be inside of you." I stood from the bed, shedding myself of my pants and boxers. Her eyes widened as she took in my hard, long length.

I smirked as she licked her lips.

"I need you, now" I grabbed my wallet, pulling out a condom.

"I'm on the pill," she said, shaking her head. "You don't need a condom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust you," she declared.

I threw the condom onto the floor and settled between her legs.

I placed the tip of my throbbing cock at her entrance and gently thrust forward. I knew that this was her first time, so I tried to be as gentle as possible. She tensed up as I slowly pushed in deeper.

"I'm sorry my love," I whispered as I captured her lips and pushed in all the way.

"I'm okay, keep going," she breathed.

She tensed, her nails digging into my shoulders. I paused, letting her get use to me. When I could feel her relaxing, I gently pulled out only to thrust back in.

"Yes…" she screamed. It took every ounce of control that I had not to let go and pound into her. She was so tight, so wet. Fuck, I didn't think I'd be lasting long.

"Harder," She begged.

I grunted and drove into her harder. Her little whimpers and moans fueled the fire burning inside me.

"You feel so fucking amazing," I said. "So tight, wet, and hot for me."

"Edward…" she said.

"Yes, baby?"

"Harder, please, now!"

And just like that my control broke. I spread her legs wider, drilling into her faster and harder.

"Yes!" she screamed.

"You like that?" I panted.

"Oh, God. Yes!" She cried out. "I'm gonna…I'm…"

"Cum for me, Bella," I demanded.

"Oh, god!" She threw her head back, raising her hips to meet me thrust for thrust. "Edward!"

"Fuck!" I thrust into her a few more times before my orgasm crashed down upon me.

I collapsed on top of her, panting.

"I love you," she said, breathlessly.

"I love you too, baby, thank you," I kissed the swell of her breast. "I hope I lived up to your expectations," I said quietly.

"You surpassed any of my expectations Edward, and thank you for making my first time so wonderful," she sighed and gently kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>They did it! Finally, lol. :D So, what did you think of it? Outfits are linked on my page, check them out!<strong>


	19. Morning Surprise

**Chapter 19 :D Special thanks to Midnight Cougar for being my beta and of course all you readers and reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

I rolled over and turned off Edward's alarm before it could beep more than once. I had been up for over five minutes and was enjoying the sight of Edward; he looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

Then again, he always looked gorgeous.

I smiled and pressed my lips to his naked chest.

Last night was incredible; there was no other way to describe it. I had always been told that your first time was the worst. That it was awkward and painful, so that was what I had been expecting, but it wasn't any of those things.

Sure, it had hurt a bit at first, but after that it was mind-blowing. Edward definitely knew what he was doing. He worked my body as no other had, not that anyone had gotten as far as Edward.

"Wake up, babe," I kissed his neck and saw the corners of his lips turn up slightly. "I know you're awake." He made no move to get up. I moved so that I was straddling him and pressed kisses all over his face. "Edward, we're going to be late if you don't get up soon."

Technically, we had twenty minutes to get ready and eat, but I wanted to spend the majority of that time making love to Edward.

Don't get me wrong, as we had gone at it four times last night, but I couldn't help but want more of him.

_You're insatiable! _

And I'm okay with that.

"I'm not going to be responsible for my actions if you keep moving," Edward groaned below me, his beautiful green eyes finally meeting mine. I grinned down at him as I ground on him once again. He was so hard, so big. When he was inside me, he completely filled me up.

I was one lucky girl!

"I want you," I whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Fuck, Love," he moaned.

"Yes, Please," I giggled.

"Aren't you sore?" He asked, stopping my rocking.

"A little," I said. "But I want you."

"What my girl wants, she shall get," he said as he lifted my hips and impaled me onto his cock. I moaned once he was fully seated inside of me. "Ride me," He commanded.

I steadied my hands on his chest before pulling up so that just the tip of him was inside me before sinking down again.

Edward grunted and kept his eyes on the spot where we were joined.

I moaned and picked up my speed.

"Mmm," I moaned out as he played with my breasts.

"Does it feel good, baby?"

"Yes," I groaned. "It feels so good…you're so big…" Edward slid his hands from my breasts and settled them onto my hips so that he could move me up and down faster. "Oh!"

"Cum for me," he demanded. One hand left my hip and drifted down to my clit. He rubbed it roughly and that was my undoing. I screamed and tightened around him.

"So tight," he grunted. "Fuck," he groaned as he released into me.

"Best morning ever," I giggled, breathlessly.

"Yes it is," he agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned up and brushed his lips across mine.

"As much as I'd like to keep you in bed all day, we have to get going," he said, sighing.

"Yes we do," I agreed.

We had less than five minutes to get ready and be on our way to set. "I better get back to my room so that I can take a quick shower."

"We could always take one here, together," Edward suggested.

"You and I both know it wouldn't be much of a shower." I climbed off of him and pulled my clothes from last night back on. "I'll meet you downstairs."

"Fine," he pouted.

"You're insatiable," I laughed.

"Only when it comes to you," he smirked.

"Good," I said, smiling. "I'll see you in a few." He nodded and headed toward the bathroom. I couldn't help but lick my lips as I watched his ass.

_I'm SO lucky!_

After ogling him for a few more seconds, I forced myself to leave.

Thankfully, the hotel we were at only had three suites on this floor. One of them belonged to be, the other suite belonged to Edward, and the last suite belonged to Jake. So no one saw me sneaking out in the early hours of the morning.

After I took a quick shower, and threw on a pair of jeans and a new t-shirt, I tossed my hair up into a pony and made my way down to the limo.

Edward joined me a few minutes after I got into the limo. We drove to set, which was a local high school, and then split up for Hair and Make up.

"Alice?" I asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my best friend?"

"You can but you're usually too busy," I replied.

"Technically, I am busy but I get to spend time with you while also doing what I love."

"And what's that?"

"Marissa went into labor last night so I'm taking her place." Marissa was in charge of the outfits. She had to make sure we were in the right outfit at the right time. She was also very pregnant, so it wasn't surprising that she had gone into labor.

"That's great," I said, smiling.

"Jasper also tagged along," Alice informed me.

"Jasper came?" I asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Cause he can't resist me," she giggled.

"Resist you?" I gasped. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"Guilty," she said.

"I thought you hated him," I said with a disgusted tone in my voice.

"I guess I judged to quickly," she said, shrugging.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"We ran into each other at a restaurant and since we were both alone, we thought, 'what the hell?' and dined together." She smiled. "And at the end of the night I took him home and rocked his world."

"Wow," I laughed. "So, you and Jasper are official?"

"Nah, we're just casual for now."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Sort of," she giggled.

"At least you got him down to one woman." I said, not really wanting to know every dirty detail of my brother's sex life.

"What can I say? I'm that good." She said, smugly. "Now, enough about me. How are things between you and Edward?"

"Amazing," I blushed.

"You had sex with him!"

"I did," I said, unashamed. "And it was amazing."

"When did it happen?" She asked, shoving my outfit for today into my hands. "Get dressed while you give me the dirty details." I nodded and got dressed.

"It happened last night," I said. "We had the night off so we went to dinner. We had fun, teased, and when we got back to his hotel room we made love."

"How big is he?"

"I'm one lucky girl is all I'm sayin'," I said, blushing.

"That big, huh?"

"Yeah, that big," I said, giggling.

"Not surprising." She said. "He's always looked like he was packing some serious manmeat."

"Bella? We need you on set," the Assistant Director called.

"Shall we?"

"We shall," Alice looped her arm through mine and we left my trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice and Jasper are friends with benefits, it's a start. You'll learn more about it in the next chap when E talks to J. I have a quick question for you readers: How many more chapters do you think I should make filming? I'll have six total after I post Chapter 20, Should i write more about filming or move on to their next projects? Remember that we do have three more movies and a hole bunch of other things to write...<strong>

**Review **


	20. Jasper and the News

**Chap 20! :D Special thanks to Midnight cougar for being my beta! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"So, what you're saying is you followed Alice here just because you couldn't keep it in your pants for a few months?"

I had gotten the surprise earlier this morning that Alice and Jasper flew down from LA. I wasn't surprised that Alice was here, as our costume coordinator went into labor sometime last night, but I was surprised to see Jasper.

That was until he told me why he was here. He had slept with Alice and apparently, it turned him into a one-woman man.

Well, not exactly. He wasn't with her, as in dating her. Their relationship can only be described as a 'friends with benefits' kind of thing.

"When you say it like that, it sounds bad," he said, frowning.

"When you said it, it sounded just as bad." I laughed. "What happened to the 'I'm too good for one woman' attitude?"

"Dude, Alice's pussy is worth it."

"At least you're down to one woman," I said with a shake of my head.

"For now," he said.

"For now?" I questioned.

"I'll probably get tired of her soon enough," he explained as he lit a cigarette.

"And here I thought you had changed."

"As if," he said, smirking. "Jasper Cullen doesn't change for anyone."

"It's only a matter of time before Alice whips your ass into shape."

"Sure," he said, snorting. "The day pigs fly is when that'll happen."

"Don't knock it."

"You're such a pussy," he complained. "I leave you alone with my sister for three months and you turn soft on me?"

"I haven't turned soft," I scoffed. "I just learned that you shouldn't knock it before you try it."

"Are we talking about love?" He accused, narrowing his eyes.

"Possibly," I admitted.

"Fuck, Man," he groaned. "Just because I've gone down to one woman, doesn't mean I'm going to turn into a pussy and fall in love."

"You obviously like her enough to ditch the others," I challenged.

"I like her pussy enough to ditch them," he said. "That's it."

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist," I laughed.

"Well, don't bring up love and I won't."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "I won't bring up love."

"My relationship aside," he said. "How are things with my sister?"

"Great," I said, smiling. I may have sounded like a pussy when I said that but, each moment I spent with Bella I fell more in love with her.

_He was right. You are a pussy!_

I'm in love.

_Whatever._

"You fucked her, didn't you?"

"I didn't fuck her," I said. "I made love to her."

Just thinking about last night, and this morning, got me hard. Sex with Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced. Her moans and whimpers drove me insane, the way she felt wrapped around me, how she tasted…

I couldn't get enough of her.

"Big fucking difference," Jasper noted, sarcastically.

"Actually, there is," I said. "If you'd like I can go into detail."

"No thanks," he said, grimacing. "I guess I should give you the mandatory, 'if you leave her' speech."

"You already gave it to me," I reminded him.

"But now you've slept with her," he said.

"I won't hurt her," I promised. "She means the world to me," I whispered as I watched Bella talk with Alice and Nikki.

"Good," he said. "Just because I'm an ass to girls, doesn't mean I want the same kind of guy for my sister."

"I know," I said. "And I'm not that guy anymore. Random one night stands are over for me."

"Speaking of which, do you remember Amber and Jessica," Jasper asked.

I groaned. Yeah, I remembered them. It was on one of the rare nights that I allowed Jasper to drag me out to have some fun.

We were grabbing some dinner first when we met Jessica and Amber.

Jessica Stanley was a starlet that, like Bella, grew up famous. She got everything handed to her. She was an okay actress, but her personality was something that drove men away.

I honestly didn't care at the time because she had a nice fucking rack and was willing to put out, so I took her back to my hotel and we fucked. The sex wasn't horrible, but it wasn't that great either.

I thought she knew the meaning of a one-night stand, as I was sure she had plenty before me, but apparently, she didn't.

I guess she thought that because I slept with her, that meant we were dating. She told everyone that it was official and started showing up while I was on set.

Somehow, she even got back into my hotel room and when I got back, she was spread out, naked, on the bed.

James promised to take care of it for me and since she hadn't shown her face for the remainder of the time that I had been filming, I assumed he had.

I probably should have asked more questions as to where and what he did to her, but I was to busy to even care.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Jessica has been looking for you," Jasper informed me.

"Seriously?"

"Dude, I told you she was the clingy type but nooo, you didn't listen."

"Have you seen her?" I wondered.

"Yeah, she's working with my dad on his new movie."

"Great," I sighed.

"She'll be out of your hair until you finish but after that…" He shrugged. "She'll find you."

"And when that time comes, I'll just nicely tell her that I'm not interested."

"Good luck with that," he snorted. "She's the kind of girl that doesn't get things right away."

"No shit," I said. The girl had no smarts whatsoever.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about her to much," He said. "She'll come back, chase you for a while, lose interest, and move on…"

"That's what you said the last time," I countered.

"And it proved to be true," he said.

"Then why is she back," I wondered out loud.

"Edward, guys like us are hard to forget," he said, smirking. "I've had my fair share of clingy girls and I've got out of it unscathed."

"Places everyone!" Emmett called.

"Let's hope you're right," I said, shrugging off the heavy winter coat.

"When aren't I?"

"We don't have time to go there," I laughed.

"Whatever," he said, grinning.

I couldn't help but wonder why Jessica was looking for me; I would have to find out. I didn't want what happened with her in the past to ruin my relationship with Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think :D<strong>


	21. Prom Scene

**Special thanks to Midnight Cougar for being my amazing beta! :D I've notice that some of you have started wondering why Jessica is coming around...A few of you guessed the same thing. We'll just have to wait and see what Drama she brings to the table. lol**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

We were shooting the prom scene today. Well, technically tonight. We had done a few scenes earlier, but took a break before we started to shoot the outside gazebo scenes.

While we waited for Emmett to tell us to get into our places, Edward and I chatted with Jasper and Alice. The topic tonight was how was your high school prom?

"Prom was…" Jasper grinned. "Prom was the best."

"My prom was boring," Alice said.

"I was homeschooled," I said. "I didn't have a prom to go to."

Jasper, Jane, and Rose were the only ones who went to a real high school. Alec and I were homeschooled, well online schooled really.

I was always on the road for tours or filming so it was hard to catch up on all the schoolwork. Finally, I dropped regular school, after only going for two months of my freshman year, and started online.

I found online school a hell of a lot better than regular school because I was able to work at my own pace whenever I was free.

It took me two of the four years to graduate. Whenever I had time, I worked for as long as possible.

The only downside to homeschooling is that I didn't get to experience homecoming, prom, and all the other school functions that Jasper, Rose, and Alice did.

"I went to prom," Edward said. "I took a senior girl for my junior prom."

"Sounds fun," I smiled.

"Not really," he said with a shake of his head. "The music sucked, no one spiked the punch, and…overall it was just a shitty time."

"Did your girl enjoy herself?"

"I wouldn't know," he shrugged. "I ditched her for some other girl about ten minutes after we got there."

"How nice are you?" Alice scoffed.

"What? I couldn't help it," I rolled my eyes. "She was boring. I mean, even you would've tried to ditch her."

"Why'd you even take her if she was boring?"

"She was hot, wasn't she?" Jasper guessed.

"Oh, yeah," Edward acknowledged.

"What'd she look like?" Jasper wondered.

"Tall, blonde, big tits," he smiled, sheepishly at me. "But you're hotter, Love."

"You're just saying that so she doesn't cockblock you," Alice said, laughing.

"No," Edward promised. "She really is better. I prefer brunettes who are able to hold conversations with me."

"Then why are most of your past girlfriends blonde?" Alice countered.

"I…use to like blondes," he explained. "Bella brought me to the dark side." I grinned at him.

"Brunettes are clingy as fuck," Jasper snorted, lighting a cigarette. "I've messed around with three of them and each time they kept coming back…I had to put a restraining order on one…what was her name? Amber? Amelia?" He shrugged. "I can't remember her name but who the fuck cares?"

"All brunettes are clingy?" Alice asked with her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"Fuck yes," Jasper said, while she glared at him. "I mean, all but you Alice."

"And what me?" I asked.

"All brunettes but you and Alice are clingy as fuck," he rephrased. "Happy?"

"Very," I smirked.

"You guys ready?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," Edward and I said.

"Places!" He shouted to everyone. I shrugged off my coat and handed it to Alice before taking my place on the gazebo. Edward joined me a few seconds later.

We ran through the scene a couple more times before it finally met Emmett's standards. Emmett was an amazing director; working with him the last few weeks had allowed me to see that.

He was a perfectionist and always took his time. No matter how many times it took to get it perfect, right, he would do it.

He was really going to go far in his directing career.

Once we finished the prom scene, we were free to go back to our rooms. It was nearing ten, but I wasn't ready for bed yet. I still had a lot of energy left over, which was surprising since we had been up since nearly four this morning.

"Movie night in my room," Alice said as we arrived at the hotel. "I'll order some room service and we'll kick back."

"Sounds good," I said.

"But you promised me…" Jasper started, but she silenced him with a glare.

"I know what I promised you and if you behave you might get it," Alice promised.

Jasper pouted but nodded. I honestly loved that Alice was whipping him into shape. She was a no-bullshit kind of girl and what she wanted, she got.

She was the girl version of jasper.

I knew that Jasper was trying to resist her charms, but he was failing. It was only a matter of time before he gave in and confessed that he had more than a lust crush on her.

How'd I know that he liked her a lot more than he let on? I'm his twin. I know everything.

_Are you sure, it's not because he mistakenly sent you a text that was meant for Edward?_

That too.

We spent the majority of the night with Alice and Jasper, in Alice's suite. Nothing major happened.

Just a night of quiet relaxation

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? What do you think?<strong>


	22. A week left

**Special thanks to Midnight Cougar for being my insanely awesome Beta! :D Also thanks to those who read, left a review, put this story on their favs, or put it on their alert list! I love you guys! Also, If you have a facebook, come join my fan group. Eighteen and up only because we post some naughty pics. Link is on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

We had roughly a week of filming left. Between filming and spending time with my girl, I hardly noticed time slipping by.

Filming was great. Each day more and more fans showed up to our locations to show their dedication and support for us. It seemed like whenever we weren't filming a scene, we were signing autographs and taking pictures.

It was fun though. Despite being beyond tired each night, I wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

My relationship with Bella was also amazing. And

no, it was not just the sex I was talking about. Although that part of our lives was also very amazing. When it came to Bella, I couldn't get enough of her. I craved her touch; I craved the sight of her on the brink of an orgasm, and the amazing feeling of having her wet sex wrapped around my dick.

But as I said, that wasn't the only thing about our relationship that was perfect.

I honestly didn't know how I had gotten so lucky to have had the chance to meet her, but I would forever be thankful for that. She was not only the love of my life, but she was also my best friend. I had never had a relationship where I could be completely honest with the person, that was until I met Bella.

She was interested in my past, even the parts of my ex-girlfriends. She would laugh instead of getting all pissed off as some girls do. Of course, I had never gone into detail of any of my past encounters.

I saved that for Jasper, as he was the most interested in that aspect of my past.

Speaking of my pasts, Jessica Stanley had tried to call me again. I wasn't able to answer, as I was in the middle of a scene, but I got her squeaky voice mail afterward.

I didn't call her back, or text or email her, as she had asked. I opted to delete the message and drill Jasper to see if he was the one who gave her my number.

It wasn't him, but I did find out who it was. It was Alec, but I don't blame him. She asked to see his phone because it was the newest model that hadn't been released yet, he let her, thinking nothing of it and when he got it back, it was open to his contacts.

Jessica was sneaky and smart. Smarter than I had originally thought, but if she called again, which she hadn't I would politely tell her to fuck off.

And if that didn't work, than I would tell her to fuck off sans politeness. I had a feeling this was pretty much how it was going to go down when she finally did reach me. I still was curious as to why she was so adamant to talk to me.

Would the ungentlemanly ways work? There was probably a ninety percent chance that it would work and a ten percent chance that she'd get an extra boost of crazy and try harder.

_Let's just hope it __didn't __come to that__!_

Impending Jessica Drama aside, life was good. Great, even.

I had everything I wanted and then some. My career had taken off since 'Disappearance' was released, and because of the series that I was currently working on. Girls, and a few guys, who hadn't even read the 'Endless Love' series were showing up in hopes of getting my autograph.

My paparazzi crowd got even larger, which, if I might add, I never thought was possible, but it was.

And I had already booked my next film plus a shit load of interviews, magazine covers, and photo shoots.

James made sure that he had filled in my schedule for the next few months.

The only downside to that was Bella and I had limited time together. Jane and Bella had a promo tour coming up in a few weeks and of course, I had filming.

Bella promised me that we'd still get time for each other. As she pointed out repeatedly, we had Skype, Twitter, Facebook, MySpace, and all those other social networking sites that James had signed me up for.

Plus, we had a few awards shows that we would be attending together. Well, not together, but we would both be there.

We had talked about coming out to the public but had decided against it. It wasn't just a one sided decision. Both Bella and I agreed that we loved having this one aspect of our lives to ourselves and we would be keeping it that way until one, or both, of us wanted to show the world.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Bella asked.

We were in my trailer right now, on lunch break, eating and watching E! News. I found that I Goggled myself and watched celebrity news channels a hell of a lot more nowadays.

It was always funny to see what people had to say about me and hear about the newest rumors.

"Life," I replied.

"And how crazy it is?" Bella guessed

"Yep." I said. "I have a very good yet crazy life. I love it."

"Eh, I could deal with a few days without the fans and paps," Jake said. "I hate that I can't go anywhere without being chased and hounded."

"You just need to be sneaky," Bella said. "Like I am."

"It's too hard to not notice this gorgeous face," Jake said, gesturing to himself. "I couldn't be sneaky even if I tried…"

"You're so full of yourself," I chuckled.

"And you aren't?" Bella asked, cocking an eyebrow in my direction.

"Well, I have a reason to be…"

"So I'm ugly?" Jake asked.

"Compared to me you are."

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"Clearly you are both wrong," Bella said. "I'm the hottest one in this trailer."

"You wish," Jake snorted.

"I happen to agree with her." I said, kissing the top of Bella's head. "Her beauty puts both of us to shame."

"You two make me want to throw up," Jake gagged.

"I've had to endure the same crap when you and Jane got serious." Bella reminded him. "So, now it's your turn to deal with it."

"Just don't mount her while I'm here okay?"

"Mount me?" Bella asked before breaking into a fit of giggles. "That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"But it's true," Jake said as Bella and I continued to laugh. "Sometimes I see him look at you like he's about to throw you on the floor and make sure everyone knows you belong to him…"

"That's a pretty accurate observation," I said. There actually had been a few times when I wanted to do just that. Bella liked to tease me, intentionally and unintentionally. It literally took every ounce of my control to not throw her down and fuck her where everyone could see.

"No shit," he laughed. "Just keep the hand wandering/mounting to a time when I'm not here."

"I'll try," I promised.

"Thank you."

Soon after that conversation ended, it was time to get back to filming.

Over the last few months, I had learned to switch my character's personality and mine off and on. One minute I could be Ethan, whom was very protective and careful, and the next I would be myself.

Bella was the same way. In fact, I learned to do it from her. I'd watch her go from my silly little sex kitten to a shy, self-conscious girl within seconds. I knew it actually wasn't that hard for her, as she sometimes could be, but I was helping her work through that.

I hated when she got self-conscious. A woman like her had no reason to be. She was incredibly funny, literate, and to top it off she was gorgeous, and beautiful. That was a fucking hard package to find with girls these days.

But as Bella told me, her self-consciousness came from the fact that those two fucktards cheated on her. I had never been cheated on before, but I had done that to girls and seeing Bella at times really made me regret being that fucking stupid.

After we finished the scene, we worked on something that made my day. Yeah, I got to make out with Bella on set.

"Please remember that we aren't filming a porno," Emmett laughed as Bella sat in bed. She was looking mouthwatering in a pair of gray boy shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Damn," I said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Places!" Emmett said with a shake of his head. I got in place after Sandra, the hairstylist, fixed my hair. "Keep it toned down." Emmett reminded us. "And Action," he directed.

I muttered my lines, trying to keep my gaze from her long, pale legs. I ran through the lines in my head to keep myself concentrated. When it was time to kiss, I reminded myself where we were before pressing my lips to hers hesitantly.

Bella let out a tiny moan as she moved her lips with mine.

_We're on set! Don't ravage her in front of the crew__!_

Bella's hands fisted in my hair and I nearly lost it. I shoved her back on the bed, a little harder then was probably necessary, and covered her body with mine.

I honestly didn't know how I pulled away from her when it was time but I was able to.

"Cut!"

Bella sat up. Her lips swollen from our kisses and an adorable blush spread across her cheeks.

_Settle down. We still __had __four or so hours before we __got__ some alone time._

"Hot," Alice giggled, nudging me.

"Let's tame it down a bit," Emmett said. "Ethan would kill her if he got that rough."

"Got it," I acknowledged.

"Let's run the scene again," Emmett ordered.

Sandra attempted to fix my hair again before I went back to my place on the bed.

We got it right this time. I wasn't as rough or needy as I had been. Bella still drove me crazy though. She let out small sounds that I could only hear and each time I had to stop myself from groaning and taking her at the moment.

"Perfect!" Emmett complimented, "That's a wrap for today people."

When we got back to our hotel, we went straight to my room. We decided to just order some room service, as we were both exhausted.

After we ate I suggested we take a shower before bed; I had some pent up energy to burn off if I was going to get a decent night's sleep.

**Isabella**

"I," _kiss _"thought," _kiss _"we" _kiss _"were" _kiss_ "going to" _kiss_ "take" _kiss_ "a shower," I giggled out quickly before his lips descended to mine.

"We are," he groaned, "a _hot_ one."

"This isn't much of a shower," I laughed. "We're merely wasting water."

"Whatever," his fingers trailed down my thigh before hooking under my knee and pulling it up to his waist. He did the same with my other leg before he ground his very hard cock onto my very wet sex.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please, stop teasing." He captured my lips with his before easing himself into me.

Being joined like this was indescribable. It was something that I doubted I'd ever get used to.

"Fuck," Edward grunted as he slowly retreated. He pushed back in harder causing me to moan and slam my head against the warm tile.

"Harder," I moaned out, ignoring the dull throb in my head. He picked up speed and my eyes nearly rolled back in my head. "Yes!" I screamed.

"Does it feel good, baby?" he asked.

"So…good," I moaned.

"Tell me…" he urged.

"You're so big…so…ugh…your cock…hard…" I was having a very difficult time getting my thoughts in order. "You…fill me up…oh…completely…"

Edward's mouth closed over my nipple, gently biting it. "Keep talking, love," Edward quietly but firmly demanded.

"I…oh…want all of you; harder…faster."

"Tell me how good I make you feel."

I whimpered. "Or would you like me to tell you how fucking incredible you make me feel?"

"Yes…" I breathed.

"You're pussy feels amazing wrapped around my throbbing cock ," he pushed into me harder. "You're so wet, my love…so tight…it drives me fucking insane," he whispered in my ear.

I moaned, his dirty talk intensifying my pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so close…I can feel you pulsating around my cock," he said as one of his hands slid down my flat stomach and started rubbing and pinching my clit. "Cum for me, baby…that's it…"

"Edward!" I was nearly blinded with pleasure as I rode wave after wave of my intense orgasm.

"Fuck," Edward grunted, releasing into me.

Edward placed his forehead against mine and kissed me gently.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

We stayed under the warm spray a little while longer before we decided to get out. We towel dried each other off, taking more time than we probably needed to, and then climbed into Edward's bed.

As soon as his arms wrapped around me, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hot shower sex! Woot! Lol, Midnight cougar posted an awesome sneak peek picture for this chapter in my group so Come check it out :D<strong>


	23. Welcome Home

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. RL got in the way. I Have two other chapters that are halfway done and so I hope that I'll be able to get them both done before teh weekend ends and life gets in the way again. Anyway, Outfits are linked on my page, I have a facebook group/account and a Twitter account- All linked on my page.**

**Very Special thanks to Midnight Cougar, my beta :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"Jake!" Jane squealed, launching herself at her boyfriend. "I missed you so much," she said, kissing his face.

"Aw," Alice said, smiling.

"Ew," Jasper groaned.

"Oh, shut up." I said, smacking him. "Young love is adorable." He scuffed and headed toward the baggage claim. Alice sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed him.

"I missed you too, babe." Jake chuckled, setting her down. "How have you been?"

"Bored," she sighed. "And slightly annoyed."

"Why's that?" I wondered as we followed Jasper and Alice to get our bags.

"Jessica Stanley has been hanging around these last few weeks. I swear, I lose IQ points whenever I'm around her." I laughed.

"I know how you feel," Edward muttered next to me.

I knew about his past…encounter with her and though I didn't like It, I wasn't going to hold it against him. That'd be stupid. Why ruin our relationship over a one-night stand that occurred when we weren't even together? Hell, we didn't even know each other then.

"Thankfully, she's gone now," Jane said. "I guess someone dropped out of a movie and she quickly accepted the offer."

"Did she drop out of Dad's film?"

"No, Dad doesn't plan to start his newest film until sometime in September, maybe November…I can't remember." She said, frowning.

"Well at least she won't ruin our two weeks of vacation," Edward said, grinning at me. I grinned back.

We had finished filming 'Endless Love' not even two days ago and were just arriving home. These last few months have been great. I got close to Edward, closer than I have ever gotten with any other guys, and I got to work on a movie that I loved personally.

Could it get any better than that?

"So, how was it filming 'Endless Love'?" Jane wondered, excited.

"It was fun," I said.

"That's all I get?" Jane pouted.

"What would you like me to say? I could tell you what we did scene for scene but then it'd spoil the movie for you."

"I've already read the books. You can't really spoil anything for me," Jane replied.

"Just wait until November," I said.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"She's going to keep badgering us until she gets what she wants out of us," Jake said, knowingly.

"I'm immune to her," I said.

"And the only one that can break me is Bella," Edward said, winking at me. "You on the other hand, will have a very hard time." Jake groaned, realizing that Edward was right.

"I don't even know that much, so sorry, babe."

"Ugh, you guys are no fun."

"On the contrary, we are." I giggled.

"Whatever," Jane scoffed.

We made our way out of LAX and into the throng of paparazzi. Though they were still interested in the relationship status between Edward and I, they seemed to be a little more interested in Alice and Jasper right now.

And I couldn't blame them for that. Even I was interested in the ever-developing relationship between Jasper and Alice.

I knew for sure that Jasper liked Alice, a lot, but I wasn't sure how Alice felt. She seemed to be content with their friends with benefits relationship and I think that's what was making Jasper so nervous.

"So, how have you two been?" Jane asked looking at Edward and I. "Still going strong, I presume."

"Yep," I said, smiling at Edward.

"I am your sister, which means that I'm entitled to all the dirty details." Jane said. "So give me the dirty deets."

"All of them?" Edward asked, smirking.

"So you two finally slept with each other," Jane smiled. "About time! I thought you were going to be a virgin forever."

"Me too," Jake laughed.

"Hey!" I smacked them both. "I was just waiting for Mr. Right to come along."

"And I'm very happy about that," Jane promised.

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "I think you'd be more interested in the fact that Jasper and Alice are sort of dating."

"Bella," Jasper groaned.

"Really?" Jane asked, surprised. "How long has this been going on?"

"We're not dating," Jasper said. "We're just…"

"Sleeping together," Alice finished.

"Friends with Benefits?" Alice nodded. "Twenty bucks says they're boyfriend/girlfriend by the time we get back from the promo tour," Jane whispered in my ear.

"No way, I give them two months."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Jasper demanded.

"Nothing," Jane said, innocently.

"Nothing my ass," Jasper snorted.

We dropped everyone off at their respectable homes, Edward and I headed to his apartment. I hadn't really thought about what it would be like now that we were done filming.

Of course there were many perks but there were also many downsides. The biggest downside had to be the fact that I would have to sleep without him again.

I had grown used to going to bed with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I'd miss that the most. I was sure I'd stay the night at his place, or he at mine, occasionally, but it wasn't the same as spending every night with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, tightening his arms around me.

"How much I'm going to miss sleeping with you."

"You don't have to miss it," he said.

"And why not?" I questioned.

"Because I don't plan to let you leave for at least two weeks."

"Oh, really?" I asked, stifling a smile.

"Really," he said, kissing the side of my neck. "Now that we have unlimited amount of time, for two weeks, I plan to get more acquainted with your tight little body." He sucked on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "Would you like that, baby?"

I licked my lips "Yes."

We couldn't get into his apartment soon enough. As soon as our car pulled into the parking garage, Edward and I were out and rushing toward the elevator. Well, I was rushing. Edward slowly made his way toward the elevator with a beautiful smile plastered across his face.

"We have all night, my love," he promised, stepping into the elevator. "We don't have to rush." I grabbed his hand and slid it between my legs. He hissed as his fingers made contact with my wet flesh.

"I need you," I whispered.

"You're so wet for me," he groaned, his fingers rubbing my clit.

"Only for you," I moaned.

The doors to the elevator dinged open and Edward pulled his hand out of my pants. I watched with hooded eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked my juices off them.

"Mmm."

_And now my panties __were __completely drenched__!_

I waited patiently for Edward to open up his door. He seemed to know this and laughed as he opened the door. He barely had time to set his bags down before I pounced on him.

He laughed and caught me in his arms.

"I need you," I said again.

"Patience, love," he sat me on the edge of his bed and pulled his t-shirt off. I licked my lips at the sight of his pale sculpted chest.

"You're so beautiful," I sighed.

"You stole my line." He said as he knelt between my legs. "Lay back, baby." I laid back on the bed and Edward quickly pulled my boy shorts off.

"Please."

"Please what?" he asked.

"Touch me," I begged.

"I am."

"You know what I mean," I groaned.

"No, I don't think I do," he said, teasing me. "Where do you want me to touch you?"

"My pussy," I whimpered. Edward smiled and slid one of his fingers into me. "More," I gasped. He pushed another finger in.

"What now?" he asked, keeping his fingers still.

"Edward," I begged.

"What, love?"

"Move your fingers."

"With pleasure," he slowly started moving his fingers in me. He knew I wanted more and yet he wasn't going to give it to me unless I voiced what I wanted.

"Faster," I breathed and he picked up his speed. "Yes! Just like that," I yelled; my eyes nearly rolled back in my head as he added his tongue to the mix.

I was close, so close. My hips started to move and I started moaning nearly nonstop when suddenly he stopped using his tongue.

"W-What? No," I groaned

"Would you like me to continue?" I nodded. "Tell me exactly what you want, what you need from me," Edward demanded in a slow, sultry voice.

"Please, do it again."

"Do what?"

"Please lick my pussy." He smiled, happy, and settled back between my legs. His tongue and fingers worked frantically to bring me to the orgasm I so desperately wanted, and needed. "Yes!"

I pulled Edward's hair, probably to the point of pain, as I released onto his skillful tongue.

I collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily as Edward lapped me up.

"I will never get tired of that," Edward said, grinning. "You are delicious, love."

"Oh, I know." I giggled, kissing him. The taste of me was strong in his mouth, but it didn't disgust me. "You're turn," I rolled us over so that I was perched on top of him.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"I want to," I said. "I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"You do," he sighed. I smiled and settled between Edward's legs and gripped his hard cock in my hands. Though Edward and I had been intimate a lot over these last few weeks, he hadn't let me do this.

"I want to do this." I said, firmly before I leaned down and kissed the head. He groaned and closed his eyes. Feeling confident by his reaction, I used my tongue to lap at the precum leaking out of the head.

"Fuck," Edward's hands fisted in the sheets beside him. I lowered my mouth over him and took as much of him as I could into my mouth.

What I couldn't fit into my mouth, my hands firmly stroked. My eyes never left his as I did all of this. Edward loved when I kept my eyes on his while he was buried between my thighs, so I wanted the same experience; Edward watching me.

From his grunts, groans, and moans I knew it did the same for him.

"So good," he grunted, his hands resting upon my head. His fingers gently fisted in my hair and he started to guide me up and down his hard length. "I'm not going to last much…longer."

I was a little nervous about swallowing and Edward seemed to know this. He thrust into my mouth a few more times before he pulled me off and came, his cum hitting my lower belly.

"Fuck," he slumped back on the bed, a satisfied smile slowly spreading across his beautiful face.

Edward grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and wiped my belly off.

"How'd I do?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Amazing," he kissed me. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

"Yep," I promised.

"You are very talented then." I grinned. "Would you like to take a bath with me?"

"I would love to," he smiled.

"I'll be back," and with that he hopped up and headed into the bathroom.

He returned a few moments later and swung me up into his arms. I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on.

"I can walk you know."

"I know," he said. "But I like carrying you."

"You're going to break your back one of these days."

"As if," he scoffed. "You're lighter than a feather." He put me down in front of the bath before climbing in and holding his arms out to me. I smiled and sank into the hot water in front of him.

"This is nice," I sighed, content.

"It is," he agreed.

I got a text from Jane early in the morning saying that we, me included, were going to breakfast at Tia's. Tia's was a restaurant my Uncle Aro owned and had named after his wife.

With great displeasure, I dragged myself out of Edward's arms and got dressed.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Edward asked, yawning.

"I have a mandatory breakfast date with the girls." I said as my eyes scanned my boyfriend's naked form. I noticed his smirk and quickly looked away. We both knew that I wouldn't be going anywhere if I kept staring.

"You should call the guys," I said. "I'm sure they'd love to spend the day with you."

"I suppose," he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. I sat on the edge of his bed to pull my shoes on and just as I got them both on, he wrapped his arm around me and lifted me onto his lap.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" he asked, letting his lips ghost up and down my neck.

"I want to stay," I said. "But I have to go."

"Fine," he pouted. "Come back tonight, okay?"

"I will," I promised. "I'll see you later," I pecked him on the lips and stood up.

"M'kay," he said, getting up and heading toward the bathroom. "Love you," he called over his shoulder.

"Love you too, tease," I laughed and he chuckled as I made my way out of his bedroom, grabbing my purse and car keys along the way.

I met the girls at Tia's. I was pleasantly surprised to see that my Aunt Tia, Aro's wife, was back from her trip. I hadn't seen her in months and was anxious to catch up with her.

"Aunt Tia!"

"Bella!" Tia grinned, pulling me into her arms. "How have you been, my dear?"

"I've been great," I promised.

"You look it," she noted. "I'm guessing the rumors of you and Edward are true."

"They are." I said, taking my seat between Rose and my mother.

"He makes you happy," she stated. "I can see it in your glow." I grinned. I'd have to see if Tia and Aro would like to go out to dinner so they could be formally introduced to him. I had no doubt in my mind that they would love him just as much as the rest of our family did.

"Rose! You're so big," I laid my hand on her belly.

"Yep," she laughed and I felt the baby kick.

"Have you picked out any names yet?"

"Lilly Elizabeth McCarty," Rose said, proudly. "I can't wait for her to get here. I have three more weeks to wait."

"I hope I'm here when she's born," I said. I had my promo tour to go on but I was going to be back for three days for the MTV movie awards. I was coming back the day before them and leaving the day after them. "Make sure you wait for Aunt Bella to be there before you come out okay, Lily bug?" I felt a kick and grinned.

"So," Rose said, smiling. "How has your time with Edward been?" Rose wondered, curiously.

"Yes, how has it been?" Aunt Victoria asked. "Have you two said 'I love you' yet?"

"We have," I said, smiling.

"Who said it first?"

"Edward."

"What? Bella," she groaned. "You cost me thirty bucks."

"My bad." I laughed. "If it makes you feel any better I was seconds away from saying it."

"A bets a bet though." Rose laughed. "You owe us thirty bucks each."

"I know, I know," Vicky sighed.

"How did he say it?" Jane asked. "What led up to that moment?"

"We were watching a movie and he just said it." I said, smiling at the memory. "It was simple, natural, perfect."

"Aw, that does sound perfect." Tia said, grinning. "Now, tell us what we really want to know. How good is he in bed?"

My cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"What makes you so sure we're having sex?"

"Jane," they said.

"You have loose lips." I laughed.

"Yes, I know." she giggled. "Now how was it?"

"It was…amazing." I said. "It was a little painful at first but after that I saw stars."

"I'm jealous," Rose pouted. "My first time was sloppy and awkward and here you got the perfect first time."

"The difference between her first time and yours was that she didn't sleep with a sleazebag."

"Royce was not a sleazebag!" Rose said. "He was adorable and cocky, my kind of man."

"He was a little too cocky for his own good," I said.

"Tell me about it," Rose huffed. "His cocky attitude was bigger than his actual cock."

"We all figured that, sweetie," Renee said, patting Rose's hand.

"I didn't," she said. "Not until he dropped his pants." I laughed. "Speaking of size," Rose trailed off, glancing at me. "How big is our dear Edward?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked.

"I would," she said. "Please tell me."

"I don't go around asking about your husband's package." I reminded her.

"Do you want to know?"

"Not really." I couldn't imagine being able to look Emmett in the eye ever again.

"I would gladly tell you if you wanted to know."

"Do you guys really need to know?" They all nodded. I rolled my eyes and showed them how big he was with my hands.

"Damn! Seriously?" Rose asked, surprised.

"Yes," I laughed.

"I would've never guessed that," Renee said.

"You are very lucky, babe."

"Oh, believe me. I know," I said, giggling.

"I know that Bella losing her virginity and becoming a woman is big…" I rolled my eyes "but I have something even bigger," Jane said.

"And what's that?" Rose asked.

"Alice and Jasper are sort of together."

"Shut up," Rose gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Jane and I confirmed together.

"When did this happen?"

"I guess they went to dinner together and slept together and Jasper suddenly became a one woman man," I sighed. "Of course, they're calling it friends with benefits, but I see it's more."

"Alice and Jasper?" Mom thought about it for a few moments. "They'd make a cute couple," she decided.

"They would."

After lunch, I stopped off at my house to get a few changes of clothes for the nights that I would be spending at Edwards. When I got back to Edward's place, Jake, Alec, and Jasper were playing video games in the front room.

I gave Edward a quick kiss before heading to his music room to play guitar. I still had to work on my album; my manager, Lauren, was starting to pester me about it.

Lauren wanted me to have my next album out by Christmas and I promised I would try, but I made no guarantees. For the next three weeks, my schedule was booked to the max.

I had the 'Beneath the Shadows' tour coming up in two. That meant photo shoots, interviews, traveling, and so much more.

But as I said, I would try to get it done.

I stayed in the music room most of the afternoon. When I got frustrated that my song I'd written wasn't going in the direction I wanted it, I decided to take a break and play video games with the boys.

Once the boys left, Edward and I changed into our pajamas and then kicked back on the couch to wait for our dinner, a pizza.

"How was your day?" Edward asked as he played with my hair.

"Great," I smiled. "I spent some quality time with the girls. You were the main topic of interest."

"Not surprising," he said. "I'm exciting to talk about." I giggled. "But if I may ask, what were you talking about specifically?"

"Your cock," I said, boldly.

"My…you're giving out information on my dick?" he asked, groaning.

"Yep," I giggled. "They all agree that I'm very lucky."

"I think it's me, who is the lucky one," He said, kissing my forehead.

"We're both lucky?" I suggested.

"We are," he agreed.

"I love you," I smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

"I love you too." He brushed his lips across mine, pulling me closer to his hard body.

_Knock Knock_

"That would be the pizza."

"I have a question for you," Edward stated as we cleaned up the mess from dinner.

"Okay," I said. "What is it?"

"Do you want to move in with me?" Edward wondered. "I mean, you don't have to but I want you to."

"You want me to move in with you?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. I smiled. "What do you say? Will you move in with me?"

"Of course," I said, smiling. "It already feels like I live here, why not make it official?"

"That's the spirit," he chuckled, kissing me. "Do you want to stay here?" he asked.

"Do you?"

"I asked you first," he said, smirking.

"I don't mind where we live," I said. "As cheesy as it sounds, my home is wherever you are."

"I want to buy a house," he said. "But the question is, where? I can try to find one in New York, if you'd like?"

I had wanted to live in New York for so long, but now, as silly as it sounded, I wanted to stay right here close to my family. I had bought a place in New York and I would still use it when I was filming or visiting there, my main home was going to be LA.

"We could stay here," I suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure," I promised.

"Then we'll stay here."

We were able to find a realtor pretty fast.

Two days after we had decided to move in with each other, we found Amanda. Amanda was a tall statuesque blonde with eyes only for Edward. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even realize that I was standing right next to him; I was completely invisible to her.

Alice and Jasper came with us.

We started our search at ten in the morning and it lasted well into the evening. Amanda was very patient though.

The first home we looked at was very big and very spacious. It had ten bedrooms and ten and a half bathrooms. That was much more than we really needed.

Both Edward and I agreed that it wasn't the house for us.

The second house we looked at was just as large as the first one, but it didn't have the privacy that both Edward and I had hoped for. The houses were very close together so I was sure whoever lived on either side of us could see into the house, and backyard, whenever they would've liked.

"On the plus side, if you run out of toilet paper you can lean out the window and ask your neighbor to toss you a roll," Jasper joked.

I laughed, but agreed with him.

"What's next?" I asked Amanda.

"Huh?" she asked, taking her eyes off Edward's ass.

"The next house," Alice laughed from beside me.

"Oh, yes!" she blushed. "I'm so very sorry. I'm a little out of it today." Jasper smirked and nudged Edward while Alice and I rolled our eyes. "The next place that we're going to be looking at is in San Diego, is that alright?"

"Yeah," Edward and I said together.

"Then let's go," Amanda said, cheerfully.

The third house had us split. Edward liked it, I didn't. Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful, but it wasn't somewhere that I imagined myself living.

"What's wrong with it?" Edward asked.

"We don't need this much room," I started "And it needs a lot of work."

"I agree," Alice said.

"The work isn't that major," Jasper said. "You just have to paint a few things."

"And that's easily taken care of," Edward agreed.

"We'll put it on the maybe list," I said. "I don't want to jump on a place that I'm not completely in love with."

"Next place?" Amanda asked.

"Next place," I nodded.

The next place we looked at was conveniently located right next door to Alice. I loved the area and the house itself was amazing as well. It was seven bedrooms, six and a half baths, a large kitchen, a huge walk in closet, a pool out back and it even had a great view.

Edward didn't like that it wasn't gated though. We added it to the maybe list and moved on.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that you will love this house," Amanda said, positively as we pulled up to a gated driveway. She punched the code in then drove forward.

The driveway was long and winding. It took several minutes to get to the actual house, but when we did, I gasped.

The house, well mansion, was large and very beautiful. It was a light cream colored home that was two stories high. There were two main balconies on the second floor and there were probably more in the back.

"This is gorgeous." Alice said.

I nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Amanda stated. I nodded. "This house is roughly twenty five thousand square feet. It's three floors; a basement, main level, and of course the second story. It has seven bedrooms, eight and a half baths, and four acres of land behind the home."

"Wow," Edward and I both said.

"Does it have a pool?" Jasper wondered.

"It does." Amanda said, nodding. "As you can see we have a four car garage, but also the driveway offers tons of space if you wish to park here. The whole property is gated and if you'd like you can hire a gate monitor, the small house we passed on the way up here is equipped with monitors that survey the whole property," Amanda explained.

"That's handy," Edward said.

"Very," Amanda agreed. "Especially with the celebrity status that you all have. You'll be very protected." I nodded. "Shall we head inside, now?"

"Yeah."

Amanda smiled and quickly fished the keys out of her purse. Once she found the correct one, she unlocked the house and let us in.

The house was beautiful, inside and out.

Amanda showed us all the rooms. Listing off certain facts or talking about the amenities, she thought we'd love to hear about. I could honestly say that I was very satisfied and in love with each room that we saw.

It was big, but than again my house, well my parent's house, was bigger. I was use to this kind of size and really liked all the space that it offered. The best part, for me, was the library.

I loved it!

The library was large, two stories, and painted a dark blue. There was also a large fireplace built in on the first level. I could imagine myself curled up on a couch with the fire going, while reading a book.

Edward's favorite room was the movie theater that was located in the basement between the small gym and the recording studio, which, if I may add, was another major favorite of mine.

This house was designed as if it had been especially built for Edward and I alone. All of our wants and needs were mixed in perfectly and there was no way we could pass up this house.

"And last but not least, we have the backyard." Amanda pushed the double doors open to reveal the backyard. "It's got a pool, as you see. A barbequing area, deck, and it even has a dog area. Do you have any pets?" she wondered.

"No," I said.

"But whenever Jasper comes over he can stay here," Edward said, looking at the large doghouse.

"Bite Me," Jasper laughed.

"This place is bigger than my first apartment," Edward laughed. "I mean a balcony for a dog place? Come on," he scoffed and I laughed.

"Zoe has one like that," Alice stated, Zoe was Alice's two year old Pomeranian. "Except hers is pink."

"So, what do you think?" Amanda asked from behind us. "Yes? No? Maybe?"

"Can we have a few minutes to talk about it?"

"Take all the time you need," she nodded. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay, thanks."

"So?" Alice asked. "Do you guys want this place or not?"

"I love it," Edward said. "What about you?"

"It's a dream come true," I nodded.

"Great, let's get it," Jasper rushed. "Cause I'm starving and would like to get some food."

"Are we sure? A hundred percent?"

"A hundred percent," Edward laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Awesome," I said, smiling.

We talked to Amanda some more, she gave us the price, which actually wasn't to bad considering how great this place looked. After we filled the paperwork all out, and she promised to get back to us as soon as possible, we headed back to her office to get our cars.

We had to wait to see what the owners said about our offer, but Alice said she had a good feeling and well…

You never bet against Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how many of you saw Breaking Dawn? I won't give any spoilers But I really, really, really, really LOVED IT! I got really lucky at the Midnight showing and ended up in a theater with only three other people, not including my group. So, I was able to enjoy the movie in silence. :D<strong>

**Review, tell me what you think of this chap and what you thought of Breaking Dawn**


	24. Moving Day

**Special Thanks to Midnight Cougar for being my beta! :D**

**Disclaimer: As we all should know by this point, I don't own the Twilight Saga. I wish I did though**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

The past week had been busy, very busy, but a good busy.

I asked Bella to move in with me not even two weeks ago and she had said yes. I had expected it to take us a while to find a place for us to call home, but that wasn't the case at all. Once we had decided that we wanted to stay in California, I was able to find a realtor two days later.

That same day we found our house.

The house we found and purchased had everything I had ever wanted in a home, all wrapped into one great package. It was gated, private, not to mention it had a built in library, pool, theater, and so much more.

I could easily stay in my home and not get bored at all.

The house was a little pricy, but it was worth the fourteen million we paid for it. Yeah, you heard me right. We paid fourteen million dollars for our new home.

Sometimes I still found it difficult to envision just how much money I had made in the few successful years of my acting career Reality didn't really set in until I had to pay for half of our house; writing a cheque for seven million dollars had been a surreal experience.

What I meant by that was, that sometimes my life felt like a dream. Just a few years ago, I was a waiter at fucking Starbucks and living in a crappy rundown apartment with some other guys I barely even knew.

Now, I was a homeowner, a boyfriend, and a celebrity.

Crazy, huh?

"Fuck, man," Jasper grunted. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Sorry," I lifted my end of the couch and carefully tried to maneuver it down the steps.

It was moving day.

We had to wait a week to hear back from the homeowners and two more days to pay them, sign the papers, and get the keys. But as soon as we had them, I was ready to move.

Since both Bella and I had commitments to attend to in the next few days, she left for Paris Monday night, while I left for New York at the same time. We had debated on whether or not to wait to move in until after we were done or before, but we decided to move before we had to leave; just to get things started.

That decision brought us to today. The girls were at The Cullen house getting Bella's stuff into the U-haul that they had rented, while the guys were helping me load up my stuff into the U-haul we rented.

The hardest part about moving my place was that I had a lot more furniture and not all of it would fit in the elevator. That meant we had to carry all the heavy shit I had down twenty or so flights of fucking stairs.

Didn't that sound fun?

"I swear to God I will kill you if you drop this on me."

"Sorry, Princess," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Fuck off," Jasper cursed.

"What's got your panties in a bunch today?" I asked. He seemed tense, stressed.

"Alice," he admitted.

"What has she done?" I asked. "Withheld sex?" I joked.

"Ha," he rolled his eyes. "No, she didn't do anything. It's me."

"What did you do?"

"I…I think I like her, man."

"Obviously you like her," I teased. "You're sleeping with her."

"No…I like, _really _like her."

"About damn time you realized and admitted it. Out loud."

"I knew that I liked her." He said. "I mean, how can I not? She's fucking gorgeous and she's a fucking great lay, but I also like…hanging out with her."

"That's what normal guys do," I laughed.

"You know what I mean," he groaned. "I could sit on the couch with her for hours listening to her talk about Fashion. Fashion, Edward! I could care less about that and yet whenever she talks, I listen."

"That's called love." I explained. "You hang on her every word. You crave her touch, her voice, and…"

"You sound like a pussy," he groaned. "Crave? Really?"

"That's the first thing that came to mind."

"Pussy-whipped," he muttered under his breath.

"And I'm okay with that," I grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't turn soft on me, Ed."

"I'm not, Jazz." I laughed. "So, what's the problem with liking Alice?"

"I've never done that before."

"You've never crushed on a girl?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Of course I have," he said. "Until I fucked them out of my system."

"Nice," I said, rolling my eyes. He smirked at me. "Seriously, though."

"Hmm…" he thought about it. "I don't remember, do you?"

"Sydney Cope, tenth grade." I said. "I tried to ask her out and she poured milk on my head."

"I think it's safe to assume that she didn't feel the same way, man."

"Ya think?" I laughed. "Or it could have been to the fact that I accidently kissed her sister the day prior to me asking her out."

"Smart move."

"In my defense, Tiffany was her twin." Honestly, at the time I thought I was kissing Sydney, but I guess I wasn't.

"The whole, 'I couldn't tell them apart excuse'?" Jasper chuckled. "Used that one too."

"It wasn't on purpose." I defended. "They liked to embrace the fact that they were twins. I'm talking about wearing the same shit, styling their hair the same way, make up, you name it they did it the same."

"Well, that earns you a few more gentleman points. I knew exactly which girl was which, but I said fuck it and slept with them both anyway."

"One day, all the girls that you fucked and chucked are going to come back for you."

"God, I hope not." He groaned. "But it's safe to say that same would happen for you."

"Yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen." Some of my past girlfriends were big fucking bitches. They would try to tear Bella apart limb from fucking limb if they could.

We finally made it to the lobby and quickly maneuvered the couch into the truck. It was half-full already and I didn't have much more to get out.

"Ready?" I asked as Jasper took a long gulp of his water bottle.

"As I'll ever be," Jasper sighed.

We took the elevator back up to my penthouse. Emmett and Carlisle were carrying down my dinning room table. Jake and Alec trailed behind with two chairs each.

"Only the chairs are left," Jasper sighed, happily. I grabbed two of them myself and headed back down in the elevator. I noticed the couple that I had sold my penthouse to waiting anxiously by the front desk.

"Hey," I pulled the keys from my pocket. "It's all clear." The girl, Crystal I believe, snatched the keys and bounced happily in place. "Feel free to move in whenever."

"Thank you," she squealed.

"No, thank you."

I had put my apartment up the day that we found out we got the house. The next morning I got a call from this couple who desperately wanted to buy it whatever the cost.

I think the fact that I was famous is what made the apartment sell so fast but hey, I was okay with that.

"Ready, Ed?" Jasper asked.

"OH MY GOD! JASPER CULLEN! CRAIG LOOK!" Crystal squealed.

"Hi," Jasper said, cautiously.

"I'm such a huge fan! Could I trouble you for a picture? Both of you if that's alright?"

"Sure," Jasper and I answered simultaneously as she bounced in place, then we took a place on either side of her. Her husband snapped a few pictures with his phone before asking if we could take a couple with him.

After that, we were off to the new house.

"So, back to the Alice subject." I said as Jasper and I drove the U-haul toward the house. "What has you so worried again?"

"I don't know how to be a boyfriend."

"It's not that hard," I promised. "Just act normal. Well, not your version of normal but mine, I guess."

"So be all hung up on Alice and follow her around like a lost puppy only to ravage her when were alone?"

"You have described me perfectly," I chuckled. "But no. Take her out to dinner, maybe a movie, do something that's fun. Don't fuck her on the first date. Hold out a bit."

"Fuck me," he groaned. "No sex? For how long?"

"It won't kill you," I laughed. "Just a few dates."

"What if she wants me to?"

"Then go ahead," I said. "Set your own pace. It's your relationship." Jasper sighed, nodding.

"Wait, what if she doesn't want a relationship? Only something casual?"

"I don't know, wait? But honestly, what girl doesn't want a relationship?"

"The girl version of me," he said, shrugging.

"Alice is nothing like you so you don't have to worry," I promised. "I honestly believe the only reason she's okay with the friends with benefits things is because she likes you and that's all you were interested in."

"That makes me feel like a dick." He sighed. "If that's the case, I'll try to make it up to her."

"Wow, Jasper just had a change of heart," I teased.

"Fuck you," he laughed, punching me in the arm.

"I'm proud of you," I said, seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, lighting a cigarette.

The girls arrived at the house first. We found them in the backyard with bags of McDonalds. We barely said hello to them before we were all fighting to get a bag for ourselves.

"Damn, savages," Alice laughed.

"I'm pregnant!" Rose reminded Emmett. "Leave some food for me and the baby." Emmett grinned, sheepishly and offered her some fries. She smiled and munched on them happily.

"This is a nice place," Jake complimented.

"Nice?" Alec shook his head. "Awesome would be a better word to describe this place."

"I'm totally crashing here some time," Jane agreed.

"Should I worry that you might never leave?" Bella teased.

"Yes, you should. I might just claim this as my new home too," Jane giggled.

"Would you really leave your dear old mother for this place?" Esme asked, pouting.

"You are not old, mom." Jane said. "And no, I wouldn't."

"I'm glad," Esme sighed. "It just feels like you all grew up so fast. Now two of you have left home."

"Aw, mom, I'm not that far," Bella said, hugging her mom.

"I know but still."

"You knew I was going to move out one day," Bella said, quietly.

"I know, I know," she whispered as she wiped her tears away.

"Mom, don't cry." Rose sniffled. "Because you're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry," Mom apologized.

"If it makes you feel any better Jasper might never leave home," Emmett joked.

"And you still have Alec and I," Jane pointed out. "We aren't going anywhere for a while."

"I know," Esme smiled. "Just make sure you keep coming by the house, both of you," She said to Rose and Bella. "Or I'll kick both your pretty little asses."

"We will, mom," Bella laughed.

"We'll be over so much it'll be as if we live there," Rose promised, giggling.

"And you know that your always welcome at our places," Bella said. "Come over whenever you'd like."

"I'd call first," Jasper said. "Bella can hardly keep her hands off Edward." Bella's cheeks tinted pink as she threw a few fries at Jasper.

"Actually, it's the other way around," I admitted.

I grinned at Bella, unashamed. I probably should have been since we were in the presence of her parents, but they didn't seem to care. They just shook their heads and laughed

"I love you," Bella said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too," I promised, kissing her forehead.

"Aw!"

After we finished lunch, it was time to unpack the trucks. It wouldn't be so bad this time around since we didn't have to carry anything heavy up twenty floors.

Overall, it took us about two hours to get everything from the trucks into the house. Most of our belongings were piled into the front room waiting to be sorted through.

After the guys helped me set up my bedroom set in the master bedroom, they left. It was getting late and everyone was tired from the long day of moving.

"We have a lot of stuff," Bella noted as she took in our front room.

"Yep," I yawned.

"We'll get started in the morning," she said, switching off the lights. "But for right now, I want to go up to our bedroom and sleep."

_Our bedroom_, I thought with a smile.

This was our home.

"Your wish is my command," I swept her up into my arms and headed upstairs to our bedroom.

"We live together," she said as I set her on our bed. "Wow."

"That shocking, huh?"

"Sort of," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "But I'm glad I'm here."

"Me too, love," I declared.

I leaned my head down, gently brushing my lips across hers. She grinned against my lips and quickly fisted her hands into my hair.

"As much as I want you to make love to me, I'm exhausted," she panted, pulling away.

"Me too, Love," Bella pecked me on the lips before standing up. She stripped off her pants and bra, leaving her in her pink tank top and black panties, before climbing back into bed.

"Are you gonna join me?" She asked. "Or do you plan to stand there drooling all night?"

I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed with her, pulling her into my arms, and falling asleep together for the first time in _our_ new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? As always, outfits are linked on my page. Come join my facebook group or friend me, those are also linked on my page :D<strong>

**Review**


	25. Leaving Each other, again

**Sorry the lack of updates. I've been very busy lately but I found time to write. I have one other chapter that will probably be up tomorrow morning and I'm working on more. :D**

**Thank you Midnight Cougar for being my beta! I love you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"Bella!" I heard Alice shout from the foyer. "Bella? Where are you?"

"Kitchen," I called back.

Edward pouted, "We didn't even get a day alone."

I laughed, "I'm surprised we got half the morning alone."

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. "You'll never believe what just happened to me!"

"You lost your trusty pair of Jimmy Choo's?" I guessed.

"Ha, no," she laughed. "It's a good something."

"What is it?" Edward asked around a mouthful of cereal.

"Jasper asked me out," she squealed. "On a real date, and I'm so excited!"

"Wow," I said, surprised.

"I know," she giggled. "It was so unexpected. I mean, I thought all he wanted was a fuck buddy, but he wants more! He wants me to be his girlfriend!"

"That's amazing."

"I'm so nervous though," she said. "What would we talk about? Better question, what do I wear?"

"Did Alice Brandon really just ask me about fashion choices?" I asked, feigning shock.

"This is serious," she groaned.

"Relax," I said, placing my hands on her shoulders. "It's just a date."

"Yeah, a date with Jasper."

I laughed, "But it's still a date. Just wear something that you would normally where on a date."

"I don't date," she said, frustrated.

"You've had boyfriends," I stated.

"More like boy toys," she snorted. "I've never gone out on a date with them. I'd meet them randomly one night, take them home, and decide later if I'd keep them around for a while. I never had ones where we held hands, went to dinners, and received flowers."

"You and Jasper are perfect for each other," Edward chuckled.

"Really?" Alice asked, smiling.

"Yeah," I said. "Just act naturally."

She took a deep breath, "I can do that."

"You can," I agreed with a nod.

"But I still need your opinion on what I should wear," she said, seriously.

"Okay," I said.

"Great," she smiled. "I'll be right back." She turned and quickly headed out of the kitchen.

"He finally did it," I smiled, turning back to Edward.

"I'm not surprised," Edward shrugged.

"No?"

"Nah," he shook his head. "Jasper and I had a talk yesterday about his feelings for Alice." He laughed. "He was freaking out just like Alice. Only he was worried about her rejecting him and the fact that they should wait to have sex until the second or third date."

I rolled my eyes, "That's Jasper for you."

"Okay, I got it," Alice set one of her garment bags on the island before unzipping the other one. "Edward, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have a few dresses for Bella in the car. Could you get them while I show Bella my outfits?"

"Sure."

"Thank you," Alice smiled.

Edward set his coffee down and trudged out of the kitchen.

"No problem," he called over his shoulder.

"Damn, he's got a nice ass," Alice grinned. "It's firm and…"

I giggled, "Yeah, I know, and it's _all _mine."

"Of course," she laughed. "Anyway, choice number one is…" she unzipped the first garment bag. Nestled inside was a brown V-neck mini dress. "I'd wear these shoes," she held up a pair of bronze peep toe heels.

"Cute," I acknowledged.

She frowned, "Cute? That's it? Not sexy?"

"Try it on," I said.

She quickly pulled the outfit on. The dress fit her perfectly. It emphasized her small hourglass figure and showed off her shapely pale legs. The shoes went with it perfectly.

"Well?" she asked, biting her lip.

"You look fucking hot," I smirked and fanned my face.

She gasped, feigning shock, "Did Isabella Cullen just say…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I said it, _fuck!_"

"My little girl is growing up," she pretends to wipe a tear away. "I'm so proud."

"Yeah, yeah," I laughed. "Let's see the next dress."

She tried on her second choice. In the end, we decided that the first dress would be perfect for her date with my brother. Once we had decided on her hairstyle, she left.

She was no doubt going to get ready for her date, though it wasn't until later tonight.

"We're finally alone again," Edward smirked.

"We are," I said, digging through one of the boxes on the counter.

"You know what that means, right?"

"We can finally unpack?" I teased.

"Do you really want to spend our last day together unpacking?"

"What else is there to do?" I asked, innocently.

He smiled, lifting me onto the counter. "We could christen the kitchen," he breathed in my neck.

"I like your idea a hell of a lot better than I do mine." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Mmm, me too," Edward's hands slid up my legs, slowly moving closer and closer to the place that I wanted him. "Fuck, no panties?"

"No," I moaned as his fingers finally made contact with my wet flesh. Edward's mouth met mine again as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"I forgot my…" Alice trailed off as she stared at us. "I wasn't even gone five minutes, and you're already…."

I hid my face in Edward's chest as I laughed.

"Sorry," Edward chuckled. "But you should've knocked."

"You guys are worse than Jasper and I," she huffed, grabbing her shoes.

I snorted, "I doubt it."

"Whatever," she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm out of here."

"You sure you got everything?" Edward asked.

"Uh…yeah," Alice laughed.

"Bye," I called after her as she left the kitchen.

"Bye," she laughed. "Make sure you wash the counter."

"We will," Edward laughed. "Perhaps, we should move to our bedroom."

I shook my head as the front door slammed shut, "She'll knock next time." I said, wrapping my legs around Edward's waist.

"Hopefully," he laughed.

I smiled and brought my lips back to Edward's. He groaned and let his fingers continue where they had left off.

"You're so wet, baby," he groaned, moving his lips to my neck.

"Mmm," I moaned as two of his fingers pumped into me while his thumb roughly rubbed my swollen clit. "Oh, God, Edward."

"Are you going to come, baby?" he asked, gently nipping at my neck.

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Come," he commanded. "Come for me, Isabella, now."

I threw my head back as my hips bucked against his fingers.

Edward kept moving his fingers, prolonging my orgasm.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come," he grunted, licking my juices off his fingers.

My feet pushed his sleep pants down and I was happy to see that he had gone commando.

"Fuck me," I said as I ran my thumb over the head of his hard cock.

His eyes darkened as he grabbed my hips and thrust into me roughly. "Perfect," he shuddered.

"Mmm," I whimpered "H-harder, I need you harder!"

Edward stopped abruptly and my eyes flew open, "Patience, my love."

"Why did you stop?" I asked, pouting.

He didn't answer me, instead he help me off the counter and then turned me around, "Bend over, Bella, and grip your hands to the counter top."

I bent over the counter and then looked over my shoulder at him.

He thrust into me without any warning. I clutched the counter as his thrust got harder and faster.

"Ugh…" my eyes nearly rolled back in my head.

"Does it feel good, baby?" he asked, grunting.

I whimpered, "Yes."

"You're even tighter this way," he groaned.

"Mmmhmm."

I clutched at the counter as Edward continued his relentless thrusts. It felt so good, he felt so good.

"I'm not going to last much longer, love," Edward warned. "Please come for me, I need you to come with me."

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," I screamed as I found my release. "Ugh…Edward…Shit, I'm coming."

Edward continued thrusting into me, prolonging both of our orgasms.

When he stopped, I slumped against the counter, thoroughly spent.

"Wow," I gasped.

Edward chuckled as he lifted me into his arms bridal style, "I couldn't have said it any better myself."

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in our bedroom. We didn't just have sex, though I wouldn't have minded if we did, but we also talked.

It was a great way to spend our day.

Eventually, we did have to leave our bubble and start packing for our trips. He had to go to New York, while I had to go to Paris to start my promo tour.

When six o'clock finally rolled around, I had to leave. Jane and I had a flight in about an hour and I couldn't miss it, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I've got them," Marcus smiled, grabbing my bags.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Not a problem," he laughed, taking them out to awaiting car.

I turned to Edward with a sigh.

"Call me when you land?" Edward asked, pulling me into his arms.

"Of course," I promised.

"Is it pathetic that I don't want to let you go?"

I grinned. "No." His arms tightened around me. "And as much as I don't want to go either, I have to. It's a mandatory promo tour. There's no getting out of it."

He sighed, "I know, I know, but I'm going to miss you so much."

"Two weeks," I reminded him.

"Technically three weeks," he grumbled.

"If you want to get technical then yes, three weeks. But I'll be back for the awards," I reminded him.

The MTV movie awards were in two weeks, June 10th. I'd be back for the day so that I could attend them.

Of course the next morning, early in the morning, I left to do another week more of promos.

I'd probably fly to New York after I was finished, as that's where Edward was shooting his newest flick, but I wasn't sure yet.

"Ten hours isn't nearly enough time to get my fill of you," he whispered, huskily.

I licked my lips, "No?"

"Nope," he whispered.

"Alright, lovebirds!" Jane shouted, interrupting our moment. "We have to get a move on or we'll miss our flight."

"I guess I don't have time to drag you back upstairs and have my way with you."

"You guessed right," Jane laughed.

Edward smirked while I shot Jane a glare, "Get in the car or I'm going to kick your ass, now."

"I'm so scared," Jane rebuffed.

"You better be," I joked.

"I guess I have to let you go," Edward sighed. "Have fun."

"I'll try," I sighed.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Edward smirked.

"I can pretty much do anything then, huh?" I asked, laughing.

"Smart ass," he chuckled, leaning down to brush his lips across mine. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too," I said with my lips still attached to his.

I pressed my lips to his once more before I dragged my lovesick ass to the car. I was in for a long three weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo?<strong>


	26. New York

**Thank you Midnight Cougar for being my beta! **

**A/N: I don't own a thing. I merely play with the characters that Stephanie Meyer created :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"Edward!" Billy smiled. "Good to see you." He gave me a one armed hug. "How have you been?"

"Great, how about you?" I met Billy while filming my first movie with Carlisle. We only talked for a few minutes before I had to get back on set, but he contacted me, well James did, a few months ago saying that he wanted me for a movie he was directing.

"Eh, can't complain," he sighed.

"I can," Jake grumbled from behind him. "Jessica is getting on my nerves. Do I look like a butler or some shit?"

"Jacob," Billy chided. "So, Jessica is a little hard to work with. That doesn't mean you need to badmouth her."

"Jessica?" I asked, the color draining from my face.

"Didn't James tell you?" Jake asked.

"Tell me what?"

I could tell by the look on Jake's face this wasn't good, at all. Oh shit, he couldn't be talking about Jessica Stanley. No, please…..no.

_Relax. Jessica was a common name, it could be anyone._

"Dakota Bryan dropped out," Billy said, sadly. "So, we had to quickly find a replacement and Jessica Stanley was the only one available."

Was it too late for me to drop out as well?

_Yes, I cringed._

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

"Nope, sorry," Billy replied; he didn't even look happy that she was here either.

Fuck. The girl that I had been hoping to avoid was going to be playing my love interest in a movie. What the fuck did I do to piss God off?

"Is it to late to run?"

"Please, don't," Billy laughed. "We need you."

"Fine," I sighed.

Jake laughed, "Just suck it up. We've all worked with people we'd rather not at one point or another."

"Edward!" Jessica smiled and all but launched herself in my arms. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Uh…Good," I tried to pry her arms off me. She just tightened her grip around my neck.

Where were my bodyguards again?

"I've missed you so much," Jess whispered in my ear.

"I'm sure you have," I once again attempted to pull her off me. I sighed in relief when she finally let me go.

"Do you remember me?" She asked, frowning. "We had that wonderful night…a while ago."

"Um, no," I shivered and actually felt kind of nauseous.

"You're lying," she giggled, smacking my chest. "Probably since we're with company, huh?"

"No, I actually don't remember."

"How could you forget me?" she pouted.

"It was a long time ago," I lied.

"I guess," she sighed. "I heard you got cast in 'Endless Love'. I'm so jealous. That's my favorite book in the world. What was it like to play Ethan?"

"It was fun and quite a challenge."

"I also heard that you and Isabella are together, but I know that's not true. You don't like girls like her, she's so…."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Well, we all know you prefer blondes with big boobs." She gestured to herself. "She's a brunette with small boobs. She doesn't seem like the type of girl that could attract your attention."

First off, I loved Bella's tits. They were fucking perfect. They may not be triple D's or whatever the fuck Jessica had, but they were a handful, her soft tits fit perfectly into my hands and that's what I loved. I didn't need Bella to have tits like Jessica's to hold my attention.

_Hell, tits like the ones Jessica had were the only thing able to hold my attention because the girls that had them seemed to be illiterate. _Why the fuck was I thinking about this shit anyways? This was not what mattered to me.

"She's a great girl," I said. "We're really great friends." I would love to tell Jessica that I was indeed interested in Bella and that I was living with her, but I knew what girls like Jessica did with information like that and it wasn't good.

She'd tell anyone who'd listen to her what she just heard.

"I never said she wasn't a good friend," Jessica said, shaking her head. "Because I've met her and she's really funny, but she's also very boring."

_Boring? I didn't think so. _

"Are you done insulting my friends?" I asked. Jessica's cheeks flamed and she finally looked embarrassed.

"No, uh, I wasn't trying to," she stuttered. "I was just…uh…making an observation."

"Jessica, I need to borrow Edward for a few minutes," Billy said. "We'll meet you on set in a few minutes, okay?"

"Um…sure," she pouted. "We should get together tonight. Catch up and have some fun, if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, I have plans."

"With who?"

"With me," Jake said. "We're having a Mario Kart rematch tonight."

She turned back to me, biting her lip, "But I'm a lot better to play with."

_Ha! As if._

"I'm just not interested, Jessica." I said, seriously.

"But why?" she asked, pouting. "We had fun."

"Yeah, a long time ago and it only happened once." And it wouldn't happen again.

"But…"

"You're just not my type," I explained.

"I'm everyone's type," she said angrily. "I'm a walking wet dream, Edward! You even told me so yourself."

"I was drunk, Jessica. Very fucking drunk."

"Not that drunk." She fumed.

"I had a long day, I drank a lot, and I wanted a quick release."

"Well, there will be more days like that," she said, running her fingers down my chest. I took a step back. "I'm more than willing to give you that release."

"No thanks." Why did she keep touching me? Her persistence reminded me of a pesky mosquito that kept circling and coming back until it could finally latch on and get what it want. Blood.

The only difference was that Jessica would _never_, and I repeat NEVER, get what she wanted.

"Come on."

"Jessica, I'm serious." I snapped. "I don't want you. It was a one-time thing that wasn't even that fucking memorable. Now, please leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to be around you anymore than I have to."

"You don't mean that."

"What is it going to take for you to understand that's exactly what I mean? I. Don't. Like. You."

"We'll see about that," she huffed, stomping away.

"She's kind of hot when she's angry," Jake said. "If I wasn't with Jane and she wasn't a psychopath, I'd try to hit that."

I scoffed "She's annoying even without the psychopath tendencies. Not worth the bang at all."

"Noted," he laughed.

Billy laughed, "Normally, when I start working on a movie with someone, I don't piss them off on the first day."

I grimaced, "Yeah, I probably should've been a bit nicer about it."

_No, you did it just right. She wouldn't have understood it, if you hadn't._

"Come on," Billy laughed. "You have to face her for rehearsal; it's time to get to work."

I groaned.

"It probably won't be that bad," Jake said, patting me on the back.

"Sure, it won't," I sighed.

Okay, Jake wasn't wrong. It wasn't that bad. She was still pissed by the time we got on set, but she dropped her bitchiness and ran over the scene with me.

When we weren't running through a scene together, she chatted with one of the crewmembers. Not once did she glance in my direction.

_Hallelujah, I got through to her! I hoped._

After we finished rehearsals for the day, Jake and I headed back to Bella's apartment.

Her place really was gorgeous. It had a great view; it was very private, and big enough to fit at least two hundred people comfortably.

Jake and I ordered a few pizzas's and kicked back on the couch playing video games.

When our food arrived, we switched the TV to E! News to see what was being reported on not only ourselves, but our girls as well.

It had only been what? Three days and I was already missing having her wrapped in my arms, kissing her, loving her.

They showed a few clips on E! that were of Bella and Jane's promo tour. I stared at my girl with a smile on my face. She looked fucking gorgeous, not that she didn't always look that fucking amazing.

But when she wore blue, I just…she was so beautiful, like a goddess.

_A goddess, really?_

That was the first thing that came to mind when I looked at her.

_No, if I was being truthful with my pervy self, the first thing that came to mind was bending her over any flat surface and pounding the shit out of her._

The goddess vision would be the second thing.

"You're drooling a bit," Jake laughed from beside me.

"Ha, Ha," I rolled my eyes. "Like you aren't."

"Oh, I know I am," he said. "I mean, fuck. Have you seen Jane?"

"Have you seen Bella?" I countered.

"Touché"

After we finished our dinner, we went back to playing video games. Since I had an early morning, and I still wanted to log onto Skype to talk to Bella, I headed to bed around ten.

As soon as I logged onto my laptop, Bella invited me to a video chat.

"Hey, Babe!" Bella said, smiling. "How's New York?"

"Eh, it's…okay, I guess," I shrugged.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"Jessica," I sighed.

"She followed you to New York?" Bella asked, surprised.

"No, she's my new love interest for the movie," I grumbled.

"I thought your love interest was played by…"

"She dropped out at the last minute," I explained.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Bella sighed.

"It's not your fault," I said quietly.

Bella grinned, suddenly, "If she touches you, tell her your girlfriend will rip her arms out of their sockets and stuff them up her ass."

"If I said I had a girlfriend she'd tell everyone in a heartbeat." Jessica couldn't keep her mouth shut even if it was to save her life.

"It's not like anyone would know exactly who your girlfriend is," Bella pointed out.

"True," I said. "But I doubt I need to tell her anything. I think yelling at her made her realize I wanted no part of her."

"Maybe," Bella said.

"How's Spain?" I asked.

"Fun, as always," she said. "But I do miss you." I smiled. "It's been three days, babe, and I miss you like crazy."

"I know how you feel," I promised. "I miss you a lot too."

"Two weeks," she said. "And then we'll see each other for a few hours." A few hours wasn't enough in my opinion but at least we would get to see each other.

Bella and I both had to be at the MTV movie awards in two weeks. I was surprisingly nominated for two awards, Best Male Performance and Best Fight Scene.

Yeah, I was surprised about that. Even if I didn't win it was still really cool to be nominated.

"_Bella! Hailey just took a piss on my jacket!" _I heard Jane screech.

"Hailey?" I questioned.

"One second." Bella disappeared from my view for a few moments before returning with two squirming puppies.

"You got pets?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I found them while Jane and I were out sightseeing. Hailey and Bailey are their names. Hailey is Pomeranian and Bailey is a Yorkie."

Hailey, the Pomeranian, was a black fluff ball with white paws. She looked no bigger than my hand.

Bailey, the Yorkie, was just as small only she was tan and black.

"They're cute," I said.

"I hope its okay," she said. "I probably should have called you first."

"It's fine, love," I promised. "I don't mind dogs. Cats, on the other hand…" I shuttered. I hadn't liked cats since I was attacked by one when I was eight.

"Cats are cute too," Bella laughed.

"They're evil," I disagreed.

"Only that one cat that came after you was," she giggled. "Not all of them are like that."

"Sure," I said, dryly.

"Watch," she leaned over and plucked something off the floor. It was a small white cat.

"Bella," I groaned. "Please don't tell me you got a cat, too."

"No, Jane got her," Bella promised. "But look, she's nice."

One of the dogs got too close to the cat and it hissed and batted at it with its' hand.

"Oh, really?"

"That was a coincidence," Bella laughed.

"_Hi, Edward," _Jane yelled from somewhere in the room.

"Hi, Jane!"

"How's my boyfriend doing? Jessica didn't sink her claws into him, did she?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to Bella.

"He's doing fine," I said. "Jessica is more interested in me, anyway."

"Don't let her get to you," Jane said.

"Trust me, I won't," I said. "I've already dealt with her though, so I should be safe."

"Good," Jane smiled, grabbing her demon of a cat. "I'm hitting the hay. Tell Jake, I said hi."

"Will do," I promised.

"I should probably get to bed too," Bella sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

"I love you," she said, smiling.

I grinned, "I love you too, Bella."

"See you soon." She blew me a kiss before logging off.

I turned off my laptop and put it on the nightstand next to the bed before turning the light off.

Just two more weeks and I would see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have half of the next chapter written but you know how life is. I'm going to try to get it finished by Sunday and then have it uploaded monday or tuesday :D<strong>


	27. Paris

**Chapter 27 is finally here! Sorry about not updating. I've got a full plate these days But have no fear, the next chapter is with my amazing beta, Midnight Cougar, and I'm also working on Chapter 29 as you read :D Outfits/Banners/ and my facebook group links are on my page**

**Special thanks to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing these chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"Good Morning, girls," Lauren said. "How are my two favorite girls?"

"Good," Jane said, happily.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Who rained on your parade?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one," I said.

Jane giggled, "She just doesn't want to be away from her love."

"So the rumors are true?" Lauren asked, looking at me. "Why didn't you tell me? I should be one of the first to know," she sighed. "It's fine, it's not too late to retract my statements."

"What statements?" I asked, frowning.

"I've been denying the rumor that you and Edward are together for the longest time now." She looked down at her phone. "But it's easy to change my statement."

"No, it's okay." I said. "Don't worry about it."

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"They want to keep it on the down low for a while," Jane explained.

"Why?" Lauren asked. "Is he embarrassed of you? Are you embarrassed of him?"

My eyes widened, "No, of course not!"

"Then, what's the problem?" she asked.

"I like my privacy," I stated.

"Then you shouldn't have become a celebrity," Lauren scoffed.

"Just give them some time," Jane said. "You saw how I was when Jake and I first dated. I'm an open person, but that was the one thing I wanted to keep under wraps for a while, for the sake of some peace and quiet."

Lauren sighed but didn't push for any more details, though I could see she desperately wanted to.

Instead, she went over our schedule for the week.

We had nothing to do this morning, but we had an interview later tonight. Tomorrow we had press conference and two other interviews.

Then we had to catch a flight to Spain and do more interviews and press conferences.

Once she was finished, Jane decided that instead of moping around our suite all day, we'd be going sightseeing. Lauren decided not to come with us as her husband, Tyler, had tagged along and she wanted to spend the day with him.

After we finished our breakfast, I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. I pulled my hair up into messy bun before throwing my converse on and heading out into the suites living room to wait for Jane.

"Ready?" Jane asked.

"Yep," I replied as I slid my shades on and followed her to the elevator.

"Marcus and Eric are meeting us downstairs," Jane said.

I nodded, already knowing this. Since I grew up in the limelight, I always had a bodyguard around me. Marcus had been with me for pretty much my whole life. I considered him part of my extended family.

Eric was hired three years ago after Mark, another bodyguard of mine that had been with me my whole life, passed away in a car accident. Eric had also become an extended part of my family.

Jane and I walked around town most of the day. Fans didn't hesitate to run up to us and ask for pictures and autographs, and we didn't have a problem doing that.

Marcus and Eric were a little on edge though, always looking around for suspicious people.

"Do you know what's going on with Jasper?" Jane asked as we browsed a jewelry store.

"No, why?"

"He's just so…happy lately," she said. "It's starting to creep me out, seriously."

I laughed, "Oh, I actually do know what that's about."

"Tell me, please, enquiring minds wanna know."

"Jasper asked Alice out onto a date," I said. "Alice was bursting with excitement when I saw her yesterday."

"Aw, really?"

"Yep, really."

"I'm glad that everyone's finally found someone," Jane said. "Well, not everyone. I'm still trying to find Alec a girlfriend, because he needs one."

"I'm sure he's just loving that," I laughed.

Alec wasn't really into dating yet. He had taken a few girls out to dinner over the last few months, but he had never found anyone to be with for a long period.

There was nothing wrong with that though, in my opinion.

"He's so stubborn," Jane whined. "None of the girls I pick are good enough for him."

"Give him time," I said. "He just wants to focus on his career right now."

"I'm focusing on my career and I still have a boyfriend, as do you," Jane said.

"Everyone's different," I shrugged.

"I just hope Alec doesn't turn into Jasper soon," Jane worried.

"I highly doubt it," I said. "And nothing's wrong with Jasper…now. I mean, 18 year old guys are allowed to…experiment different things. People don't normally settle down until they at least hit their mid-twenties."

"Yeah, that's the statistic for normal people. Our family isn't normal," Jane said. "Mom and Dad married young, Charlie and Renee did as well. Hell, the only person that didn't marry until they were in their mid-twenties was Uncle Aro."

"Like I said, everyone's different," I said.

"I just don't want Alec to be the odd one out his whole life."

I laughed, "Jane, he's sixteen. He's got all the time in the world."

"You're only young for so long," Jane sighed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh!" Jane squealed suddenly. "Look!" She rushed up to a store window and all but pressed her nose against the glass as she looked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

"Look!" she said again. I looked in the glass display and saw a small white and gray cat pawing at the window. "I have to hold her!" Jane said as she tugged me into the small pet store.

"Mesdames Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

Jane shot me a glance, "What did she say?"

"She said hello and asked what she can do for us," I was fluent in French as well as a few other languages. Jane had only just begun taking Spanish at school.

"Can I hold this kitten?" Jane asked.

Before I could translate back, the woman nodded her consent and handed the small animal to Jane.

"Oh! She's adorable," Jane cooed as she cuddled the kitten.

While Jane fawned over the cat, I proceed to look around at the other animals the store had for sale. A few different types of birds, lizards, snakes, and puppies. I stopped in front of one of the puppy displays when I saw a smile white and black Pomeranian.

It looked like a little puff of fur rather than a dog.

"Would you like to hold her?" the saleswoman, Flora, asked in a thick French accent.

"Yes, please." Flora picked the little dog up and handed it to me. "Aw," I smiled as the little puppy barked and licked my face.

I noticed a smaller dog, a Yorkie, who had been in the same display as the puppy in my arms barking and trying to jump for me.

"She's very much attached to her," Flora explained.

"Can I hold her too?" Flora nodded and picked the other squirming dog up. She settled down as soon as she was near the dog in my arms.

I smiled as I held them both. I had always wanted a dog, but since my dad was allergic to them, I never got that option.

But since I had moved out, and I knew that Edward wasn't allergic, I could get one.

I bit my lip, "How much are they?"

"Two thousand each," Flora replied.

I nodded, that was actually reasonable. Alice had bought her current dog for much more. "I'll take them." I said.

"Together?"

"Yeah." I didn't want to separate them. They were to close.

"You're getting a dog?" Jane asked, smiling.

"Two actually," I giggled.

"They're so cute, Bella," Jane said as she scratched the Pomeranian on the head. "She looks like a puff of fur, and she's so soft."

"I know, right," I laughed.

"What are you going to name them?"

I shrugged, "I have no clue yet."

"Do you think Dad will let me get a cat?"

"He's not allergic to them so probably," I said.

"Then I'm going to get her." Jane said. "She's too cute to pass up."

"Just keep in mind that I can't take her if dad doesn't want it," I said, seriously. "Edward doesn't like cats."

She shrugged, "I'll give her to Jasper if they don't want me to have her."

"Jasper lives at home."

"He's moving out next week," Jane said. "He found a great place that's only a few blocks away from Mom and Dad's house."

"You've seen it?"

"Well, duh, someone needed to help him decide on a house," Jane said.

"Wow," I said, surprised. I knew that I had always wanted to move out and become independent, but Jasper had never expressed a desire to do the same.

Although, he was eighteen now. He was probably just aching for the same freedom that I had.

After Jane and I purchased our new pets, and a few other necessities for them, we continued with our sightseeing.

We didn't stay out much longer, though. We had an early and long day ahead of us tomorrow and we needed to be rested up.

Before bed, I talked with Edward via Skype. I showed him our new dogs, which I had decided to name Hailey and Bailey.

I kind of felt bad that I hadn't asked him if he minded if I had a pet first, because it was his home as well, but he didn't have a problem with having dogs.

However, had I bought a cat, he probably would've killed me.

After we signed off, I placed Hailey and Bailey into their carriers and slipped under my sheets before falling asleep.

I woke up early to get started. Eric took Hailey and Bailey outside for me so that I could shower and do my hair.

By the time I was done with that, Lauren had arrived. She gave me a run down of everything I had to do, what would be talked about, and how long I should spend on signing autographs.

I got dressed shortly after we finished our talk. I wore a dark blue v cut dress with black pumps. My hair was pulled up into a neat bun. I was bringing a pair of converse with me, for when I signed autographs.

As much as I loved wearing heels, they weren't comfortable enough to walk around in for more than an hour or two, three at the most.

"Ready girls?"

"Yep," Jane and I said.

"Let's go," Lauren directed.

We hadn't even pulled up to the convention center before I could hear the people screaming. Jane and I grinned at each other. It was truly a good feeling to hear people cheer your name.

"Twenty minutes on autographs," Lauren said. "Then we have to get you two inside for the press conference."

"Got it," we acknowledged.

The limo screeched to a stop and then the doors opened up. The crowd got louder as Jane and I stepped out.

"Isabella! I love you!"

"Jane! I love you!"

Lauren handed me a pen and I walked over to the first crowd. I signed and took pictures as fast as I could. I had been doing this for several years so my signature had gotten perfect. I could sign something very quick and still have it look like my name and not a bunch of scribbles.

"Merci, Isabella."

I smiled and nodded, "De rien."

I moved down the line of people quickly. Lauren kept informing me of how much longer I could spend on autographs. When it got down to five minutes Jane and I switched sides and I hurriedly signed as fast as I could.

"Time to go in," Lauren said.

"Merci d'être venus aujourd'hui!" I said loudly.

"What'd you say?" Jane asked as we strolled arm and arm into the building.

"I thanked them for coming out," I said.

"Oh," Jane said. "I really have to start learning French; it would really come in handy."

"Mom tried to get you a tutor when you were younger, and you hated it, you wanted nothing to do with it."

"I hated everything and everyone when I was younger," Jane laughed.

"Yeah, you were a little brat," I said, giggling.

"Like you weren't," she retorted.

"I was the sane one," I said. "The only sane kid that mom and dad had. Well, besides Alec. He was a pretty tame baby."

"Bella! Long time no see, sweets," a familiar voice said.

"Sam!" I let go of Jane and hugged my co-star. "How have you been?"

"I've been great," he said, keeping his arm securely around me. "Did you hear that Emily's pregnant?"

"No, really?" I asked, glancing around. I spotted her a few feet down sporting a few large baby bump. "Aw, congratulations!"

"Thank you," Sam said beaming from ear to ear.

"I see you forgot about me, Sam," Jane said, pouting.

"Never," he chuckled, hugging her. "How have you been?"

"Great!"

"You still with my nephew?" he asked.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Of course. Don't you two talk at all?"

"I've been filming so I haven't talked to him in a few months."

"Oh, well yeah, we're together," Jane said. "He can't get rid of me that easily."

"No one can," I teased.

Sam was a good friend of the family. He was also Jacob's Uncle. I had known him since I was a little girl and had starred in numerous movies with him. This movie was the first time we had ever played an onscreen couple.

It was definitely an educational experience.

"Bella, you have an interview Dans le savoir," Lauren reminded me. "And Jane you have one with étoiles étranger."

"We'll talk later," I said to Sam.

"How about we meet up for a quick lunch at about…one thirty?"

Lauren nodded her okay, "Yeah, sounds perfect, Sam."

"Great, I'll see you girls then," Sam confirmed.

"Okay," Jane and I agreed.

"Let's get a move on," Lauren said.

"Okay, Okay," Jane said, giggling.

I walked a bit further down the carpet and stopped in front of the reporter for Dans le savoir.

"Hello," I said, smiling.

"Welcome, Isabella! How are you?" a woman with long black hair and bright hazel eyes asked.

"I'm doing great," I smiled.

"You look great, fabuleux!" she commented.

"Thank you!" I said, happily. "You look amazing as well."

She blushed, "Oh, I pale while standing next to you."

I laughed.

"So, tell us about your new movie 'Beneath the Shadows,'" she said, holding her microphone toward me.

"'Beneath the Shadows' is awesome; I had a wonderful time making this film," I said, laughing. "It**'**s dark, crazy and action packed. It has romance in it also, so the girls will love it too."

This was how the rest of my morning went. I went from reporter to reporter and repeated most of the same answers. Halfway down the carpet of reporters, I switched out my heels for my favorite pair of converse. My feet ached a little less and I continued on.

Once Jane and I had made it fully down the carpet, we posed for more pictures with Sam and a few of our other castmates and then we were off to the next location.

These press conferences were always so tiring, but also a ton of fun. However, I was really missing Edward.

Only a week and five days until I was in his arms again, but it felt like forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't speak french so I used the google translater. So, if somethings wrong it's googles fault, lol. I have a facebook group where teasers, pics, and other fun stuff is. Also, Outfits are on my polyvore (Which is linked on my page as well)<strong>

**Translations (At least they should be):**

**fabuleux is Fabulous **

**Merci d'être venus aujourd'hui! is Thank you for coming out today**

**De rien- Your welcome**

**Meri- Thank you**

**Mesdames Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous? - Hello, Ladies. What can I do for you?**

**Again, I used google translater so Its googles fault if its not right. **

**Review**


	28. Jessica

**Chapter 28! Yay, lol. The next chapter should be done soon, hopefully sometime tomorrow. If not I probably won't be able to update until Friday or Saturday, As I do volunteer work Thursday. As always, Outfit links/facebook group link/ and Banners are linked on my page so go check them out!**

**Special thanks to Midnight Cougar for beta'ing for me! I love you :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"Morning, Edward," Jessica said, politely.

"Morning, Jessica," I said, nodding.

"Are you excited for today's scene?"

I grimaced. I had to do a love scene with Jessica today, which was something that I had been dreading for a while now. Normally, it wouldn't bother me, but when said scene was with Jessica, it did.

Sometimes it felt like she had a hard time separating reality from fantasy, and by that I meant, I wondered if she knew that what we did together in front of the camera was just an act.

_Probably not_

"No, not really," I answered, truthfully.

Her smile fell, "Are you worried things will be awkward after it?"

"No, I know they won't," I said. "Because this is just a scene. It's not real life. There are no emotions involved."

"Obviously," she said, sourly.

"Edward, Jessica, you two need to get changed and meet me on set," Billy ordered as he passed by us.

Jessica and I nodded, but as I turned to leave, she grabbed my hand, "If things get to intense between us during the scene, I'll gladly lend you a _hand_ afterward, Edward."

"Thanks for the offer but no, I have two of my own hands."

She rolled her eyes, "Just think about it Edward. I know you want to."

_No, I really don't__._

When she let go, I turned and jogged to my dressing room. My outfit for today consisted of jeans, a blue button down, and a small scrap of underwear. I held it up and wondered if my junk would even fit into the small little thing.

When I pulled it on, I grimaced. It was a tight fit and I knew that when I was on top of Jessica, she'd feel everything.

"Edward? Let's go." I sighed and trudged out to set. Jessica's eyes lit up when she saw me and I let out a low groan. She was way to into this.

_Please kill me now__._

"Alright, Jessica, Edward, this is your first time making love," Billy explained the scene. Jessica winked at me and I bit back a groan. "It's got to be awkward yet impatient and…"

"Just make it hot," Jake teased.

Billy smacked him upside the head, "As I was saying. You need to be a little awkward, but at the same time you want this so bad."

"Oh, I do," I heard Jessica mumbled.

"Got it," I said.

"Places," Billy called.

"You can do this," Jake said. "It's just a scene…to you, so forget her enthusiasm."

"You notice it to?"

"Of course," Jake scuffed. "You'd have to be blind not to see that she's going to twist this into a 'memory' of hers."

"Edward? Come on," Billy demanded.

We stood in front of the fake doorway and waited for Billy to give us the go ahead.

"And Action!"

Jessica leaned up and threaded her fingers through my hair as her lips attached to mine.

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. With one arm, I fumbled to open the door and when it did, I carried us inside.

Jessica moaned as she pulled away and bit on my bottom lip.

This was an oddly familiar scene. Actually, we did the same thing the night we slept together so many months ago. Unfortunately, I wasn't completely drunk out of my mind now.

"Cut!" Billy yelled. I pulled away from Jessica quickly and set her on her feet. I didn't fail to notice her beaming expression either. "You seem out of it Masen and you seem way too sure of yourself, Jessica, so it didn't really come across with the right feeling."

"Sorry," we both muttered.

"Let's try this again," Billy said. "Only this time, act more into it, Edward," he said to me. "And you need to be a little nervous Jessica."

"Okay," Jessica said.

"Alright, places!" Jessica and I went back to our starter positions. "And Action!"

We ran through the scene two more times. Once it was Billy's instruction, the second time Jessica wanted a retake and Billy decided that would be okay.

Once we had finished the scene, and it was perfect, I quickly threw my clothes on.

"You need a little help there, Edward?" Jessica asked her eyes locked on my crotch.

I was hard; she could feel that during our fake sex. Despite never wanting to sleep with her again, I was still a man. Almost anything could get my not so little man to stand at attention.

"Nope, I'm good," I said covering myself up.

"Why are you denying me?" she asked. "We both know you want it."

"Jessica, I don't want you," I said, stepping back.

"Your dick's giving you away," she laughed.

"I'm with someone," I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Someone," I said.

She laughed, "You should think your lies through better."

"Jessica, seriously, stop it," I said. "What happened between us in the past, is not going to have a repeat."

"Why?" she asked, pouting.

"I already told you, I'm with someone," I said. "And I love her very much. I would never hurt her by cheating on her."

"Is this 'girl' better than me?"

"Yeah," I said "In every way, no comparison."

"No, I don't think so," Jessica huffed. "No one's better than Jessica Stanley!"

_Well aren't you full of yourself!_

"W…"

Jessica turned and walked away before I could even get the first word of my sentence out.

"You pissed off the ice queen," Jacob laughed.

"She pissed me off," I said.

"Jessica pisses everyone off," Jake said as he bit into his hotdog. "That's…just how…she is, it's part of her charm."

"No, shit," I snorted.

"You just have to get through these next few months," Jake said. "I mean, what are the chances of you working with her again?"

"None," I said. "I probably wouldn't be working with her now had she not paid Dakota off."

Jake laughed, "Do you really think she did that?"

"I wouldn't put her past it."

Jake snorted, "That would be so fucking funny if it was true."

I scowled, "No, that wouldn't be funny. It would mean that she was a stalker willing to go at any lengths to be near me."

Jake rolled his eyes, "That wouldn't point it out. Her behavior now does."

"True," I agreed. "So very true, she is definitely weird."

We shot two more scenes that day. Jessica's mood bounced around wildly all day. She would go from smiling to scowling back to smiling and then she would get angry.

I was thankful when it was finally time to wrap for the night.

"Edward, do you want to join my dad and I for dinner?"

"Sure, why not," I said.

"Can I come?" Jessica asked, quietly.

"Er…yeah, sure," Jacob said "Just try to behave, okay."

She glared at him, "What's that suppose to mean Jacob?"

"It means don't fawn over Edward like he's something to eat," Jacob said, snickering.

Jessica huffed, "I don't do that."

"Oh, you do," Jake rebuffed.

"Whatever, Jacob, your just jealous," she said, smirking.

"Oh! How did you know?" he asked.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Because I'm Jessica Stanley. No one can resist my charms," she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked to the awaiting car.

"I'm Jessica Stanley," Jake mimicked "And I'm so perfect, everyone loves the shit out of me."

I laughed so hard I snorted, "Get in the car."

"You first," Jake laughed.

"You invited her," I said, shoving him into the back of the limo.

Jake scowled at me but took the seat next to Jessica.

"Jessica? You decided to join us tonight?" Billy said, surprised.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay," she said, sweetly.

"Of course it is," Billy said, taking the seat next to me.

My phone rang suddenly. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw 'Bella' flashing across the screen.

"Hello, Love," I smiled as I answered the call.

"Hey," Bella said.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing…I was just reading an interesting article and thought you'd love to hear about it," she said, laughing.

"Sure, what's it about?"

"I'm surprised you haven't seen it already," she said. "Apparently, Jessica Stanley's reps confirmed that you two are dating." I scowled "Did you dump me already?" she asked, giggling.

"Never, not in a million fucking years."

"You honestly didn't see that?" she asked.

"I've been busy," I said. "I haven't had much time to go by the newsstands."

"Have you watched TV? It's plastered all over there too," she said with a funny lilt to her voice. "Suddenly, they wonder if I'm the other woman."

I sighed, "Great."

"Hey, it's okay," Bella said, softly. "I don't care what the newspapers say. We know the truth, and that's all that's important."

"I'm starting to wish we had just come clean and told everyone," I admitted.

Bella was quiet, "Really?"

"Yeah," I said, sighing. "Things would have been so much simpler, I think."

"_No__t now though,__ things would just get worse_," Jane shouted.

"Sorry, you're on speaker," Bella said

"That's fine. How do you know that, Jane?"

"I went through something similar when Jake and I officially announced we were a couple," she explained. "It's like adding gasoline to the fire. It was really tough on us for a while. Things got crazier, although after a few months, they did die down."

"Actually, I think it would be better," I said "And perhaps then people," I glanced at Jessica, who had been trying to listen to my conversation, "would understand that I'm not interested."

Jessica scowled again.

"I imagine that Jessica is bothering you even more," Jane guessed. "She wants to get as many pictures of you two together as possible."

I groaned, now I understood why she was coming to dinner.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Oh, let me say hey to Jake," Jane said.

"Fine," I handed the phone to Jake.

"So, Jessica, I just learned something new," I scowled at her.

"Yeah?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"When did your reps say we were in a relationship?" I asked.

Her face paled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't," I said.

"Look, Leslie does what she wants," Jessica said. "She probably just assumed we were together because I talk about you a lot."

"If your manager doesn't ask you about these things, you should fire her," I said. "She's not doing her job correctly."

"She's a great manager," Jessica said.

"Obviously," I said.

"Hey, sorry, they had to go," Jake apologized as he handed me back my phone. "B…Uh…They say they love you, and…"

"Oh, okay," I tried not to pout. I wasn't able to talk to Bella that long.

"She says she'll call later, after dinner."

I perked up, "Oh, Okay."

Jake and Billy laughed.

"Love," Billy smiled fondly. "I remember when I was young and in love."

"Those must have been the days, huh?" Jake asked. "Not many people can say they had their first date on the back of a dinosaur."

Billy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, keep talking smack kid. I may be old but I'll still kick your butt."

"I'd like to see you try," Jake said, flexing his muscles.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Men."

"If you don't like them, there are plenty of woman out there," Jake said.

"Trust me, I've been thinking about that lately," Jessica retorted with a smirk.

As we pulled up to the restaurant, I cringed at the thought of being out in public with Jessica, then decided to send a quick text to James. I was not going to let the world believe that Jessica and I were together. So hopefully, James could fix things.

* * *

><p><strong>Jessica is a piece of work, isn't she? Bella needs to kick some ass, huh? Lol. Next chapter will be up soon<strong>

**Review! :D**


	29. On Set

**Sorry for the delay! The next chapter should be up sooner, hopefully. I've been nominated for Best Romance in the Sunflower awards so PLEASE vote for me. :D Outfits/banners/ and a link to my group is on my page so check it out.**

**Beta'd by the amazing Midnight Cougar**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella<strong>

"Listen to this," Jane said, suddenly, "Jessica Stanley's reps confirm that Edward Masen and Jessica Stanley are in a relationship."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "It's just a rumor."

"This one probably isn't," Jane said. "I know that Edward probably isn't aware of this headline yet, but I know Jessica is. She's a sneaky bitch, Bella,"

I snorted, "I know but it's just a headline. Who cares if she confirmed it?"

"It makes you look like the home wrecker," Jane said. "That's not okay, Bella."

"No it's not," I agreed. "But what can I do about it?"

"Kick Jessica's ass until she retracts the statement?" Jane suggested**.**

"Yeah, that's totally something a mature adult would do," I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

"Fine, how about you call her and ask her nicely to retract her statement about them being together?"

"Edward doesn't want her to know that we're together," I said.

"What's the harm that it would do?" Jane asked.

"You know Jessica just as well as I do," I said. "She'll run to the first magazine willing to talk to her."

"So? Who cares?"

I looked back at my laptop as I ran a hand through my hair. Who cares, indeed?

For the last few months, I had been completely fine with our secret relationship, but lately I realized all I wanted to do was scream it from the rooftops.

Was it because Jessica was trying to stake her claim on him; on my man?

I must admit, that was part of it.

But thinking about it more, I liked the idea of being labeled as Edward Masen's girlfriend and him as my boyfriend.

But I still wasn't sure how Edward felt about things. He had told me he didn't want to be the star that was known for whom he dated and I totally respected that, but did he still feel that way?

He was already a big star. He hadn't been in the business long, but people were calling for him left and right. They saw his first movie and just like that, he was the new but big man in town.

_The Endless __Love__ Saga_ was just going to propel him into stardom even more.

Soon people wouldn't even care who he was dating. Well, they would but they wouldn't label him as 'that guy dating Isabella Cullen'.

"You're thinking about it," Jane noted**.**

"Yeah," I admitted **.**

"Go for it, sister," Jane said. "It feels great afterwards. Trust me, it is a big relief."

I nodded**.**

"Just think about being able to kiss Edward in public, hold his hand, stake your claim," Jane encouraged.

I smiled, "Yeah, that does sound amazing, 'cause I really am tired of hiding."

"You don't have to be afraid that he's going to just run off one day," Jane said**.**

"I don't feel that way, Jane."

"Yes, you do," Jane said. "Sometimes you have insecure moments, we all do. That's one of the reasons why you wanted to keep this relationship secret. That way if he decided you weren't the one for him, no one would have known."

I sighed, "I don't think we'll break up, ever."

I must admit at first I was a little wary. I had just gotten out of a bad break up and didn't want another guy like Mike. Edward's reputation made me want to stay away, yet something drew me to him.

And of course once I got to know him, the fears melted away.

I knew that what Edward and I had wasn't some fling. Hell, we were living together. That was a huge step.

He was the one for me.

I would marry him one day; we'd have kids, and grow old together.

Would times always be easy? No, of course not but what relationship was all sunshine and rainbows? None.

"You better not," Jane said "I'm still waiting for my beautiful nieces and nephews you two will soon give me."

"Soon?" I asked, amused.

"Oh, yeah."

"How soon do you think is 'soon', Jane?" I asked**.**

"Hmm, I'd say at least five years," she said.

"I say six."

"So, you do plan to have kids with him?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course," I said. "After we get married, and enjoy our life together a bit."

"I call dibs on being your maid of honor."

"I don't have to decide yet," I said "It's not like Edward's already proposed."

"He will soon," Jane said, confidently. "You guys are already living together. What's the next step?"

"Marriage," I smiled.

"Exactly," she said, smiling in return. "And then comes a baby. You two are going to have the cutest kids in the world. I can just see them now. Bronze hair, green-eyed girls, or maybe boys, or a couple of each."

"You've got my whole future mapped out, huh?" I asked, laughing.

"Like you don't," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is _my_ future, so I'm allowed."

"Hey, you're my sister," she said. "That entitles me to map things out too."

I snorted, "No, it lets you have an input."

"Same difference," Jane smirked.

"No it's not." I argued**.**

"Uh huh, it is."

I rolled my eyes, "No."

"What immature and completely irrelevant thing are you two arguing about now?" Lauren asked**.**

"Nothing," Jane and I laughed together.

Lauren eyed us before shrugging, "Whatever, I have great news."

"Yeah? What is it?" I wondered**.**

"You two get to go home early," she said, smiling.

I perked up, "How early?"

"How does later tonight sound?" she asked**.**

"Amazing," I said, grinning.

"I thought we had two more days left before we could go back home," Jane said, frowning.

"You did but there was some major screw up or something like that and so they rescheduled," she said, shrugging. "You have to be back here in a week."

"Yes! I can handle that," I cheered**.**

"Admit it, you love me," Lauren said, smirking.

"I love you!" I said, throwing my arms around her.

"I know," Lauren laughed. "Now get packing. Your flight leaves in four hours."

"Are you coming with us?" Jane asked**.**

"Nope," Lauren said, shaking her head. "I'm having a stress free second honeymoon."

"You deserve it," I said. "Do whatever you like, just charge it to my card."

"Oh, I can't do that," Lauren said shaking her head.

"Yes, you can, consider it a bonus," I said, handing her my card. Lauren was a very hardworking manager, I was lucky to have her. But she was also more than that, she was family. Shelling out a few thousand dollars was nothing.

She smiled and hugged me, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She smiled, "Go pack up."

"Yes, ma'am," Jane and I both saluted.

"Oh, could you arrange for a hotel for us?" I asked**.**

She frowned, "You have the apartment."

"I know but we'll get in late. I don't want to wake Edward. I'm sure he has to be on set early."

She nodded, "Okay, yeah."

"Thank you."

"It's my job," she laughed.

"But it's still polite to say thank you."

"This is one of the reasons why I love you." Lauren hugged me. "You two are sweethearts. Unlike my other clients...but don't tell them I said that."

"We won't," I laughed.

"Good," Lauren said. "Now get going. By the time you're done, I'll have everything set up in New York."

"Again, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

By the time we got to New York, it was very late, or well early. I was exhausted, though I did get a few hours of sleep on the plane. It wasn't nearly enough nor was it comfortable.

Jane, however, got plenty of sleep. I woke her up twenty minutes ago to get her from the plane to our awaiting car and as soon as we got into the car, she fell back asleep.

Marcus carried her up to our hotel room while I managed to walk. But as soon as I hit the bed, I was out.

...Fame...

"Morning, sister," Jane said as I stumbled out of bed. "I ordered room service. Want some?"

"Yeah," I said, yawning.

"So, I was thinking that once were finished with breakfast we could go see our boys."

"Sounds great," I said. "Wait, what time is it?"

"One thirty," she said. "Don't worry; I called Jake to see if he was on set."

"I thought we were going to surprise them?" I asked as I munched on some bacon.

"Trust me, he doesn't know we're here," she promised.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"So eat up," Jane ordered. "I'm going to jump in the shower."

"M'kay," I mumbled as I dug in.

I pretty much inhaled my food like a vacuum. I was eager to see Edward. I knew we had only been apart for two weeks, but to me that was a long time.

Was love always like this?

I used to think I loved my past boyfriends, but I never minded being away from them. Things were different with Edward though, a very good different.

Of course, I didn't feel the need to spend every single second with him, but I did like being close to him, meaning in the same state; country.

Once I was finished with breakfast, I grabbed my suitcase and threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

Jane and I would probably be hanging out on set all day so it was a good idea to be comfortable. That means, converse, ponytail, and limited to no make up.

My feet were still sore from wearing heels all day everyday for most of the last two weeks.

I'd be sticking to converse for the next few days, until the award show on Friday or maybe I'd wear converse there too. It all depended on how my feet felt.

"Finally!" Jane said, excitedly. "You're ready, right?"

"Yep," I said. "And I'm assuming that you are too?"

"You bet," she said, bouncing in place. "I've missed my Jakey."

I smiled, "I know what you mean."

"Let's go before I pace a hole in the floor."

I laughed, "That's probably a good idea."

Marcus and Eric were waiting for us in the lobby. A crowd was gathered outside. It seemed like someone alerted the paparazzi to our location.

It always amazed me how fast they knew where the celebs were.

"Isabella! Are you here to see Edward?"

"Are you trying to split up Jessica and Edward?"

"Are you and Edward engaged?"

"Are you pregnant?"

I laughed but made no comment.

"So, you're pregnant huh?" Jane joked.

"Yep," I laughed. "I'm also Edward's mistress."

"And don't forget you two are engaged."

I giggled. "How could I?"

When we arrived to the set, they were filming. We remained as quiet as possible as we snuck in.

We found Jake first. He was helping himself to the food they had set out. Typical Jake.

"You got a little sauce on your shirt," Jane said, shaking her head. "Men."

Jake whirled around with wide eyes, "Babe!"

"Hey," she smiled as he went to hug her, but then she stepped back. "You're a mess."

Jake grinned and whipped his shirt off.

"It's an off day when Jake doesn't take his shirt off, huh?" I joked.

"You know you like this."

I rolled my eyes, "Totally."

"Come on. Give me some lovin," Jake pulled Jane and I into a hug. "What are you two doing here? I thought you were in Spain for another three days?"

"We had some cancellations," I explained. "That's why we're here. Surprise!"

"This is a very good surprise indeed." He dipped Jane for a kiss.

"I'm gonna give you two some space," I said. "Remember, this is a public place."

Jane giggled**.**

I headed further into the building and stood by to watch Edward act. Of course, the scene that I just so happened to show up at wasn't something I really wanted to watch but whatever.

I stood awkwardly near the hair and makeup woman while I watched my boyfriend and his past fling film a love scene. When I envisioned our reunion I didn't picture this, but at least this wasn't real.

"And Cut! Excellent," Billy said "Good work."

"Thanks," Edward said**.**

"I think we work so well together because we have a natural chemistry, right Edward?" Jessica asked, running her fingernails down my boyfriend's chest.

Hell, no!

"Calm yourself, Bells," Jake laughed.

"Do you see her putting moves on him? I thought he told her…"

"You can tell Jessica anything, she doesn't listen," Jake said**.** "Although, it doesn't help that Edward's sporting some serious wood."

"Please, you'd be in the same position if you and Jessica had just finished a love scene," Jane said.

"I'm not denying that," Jake agreed.

Jessica giggled and leaned up to brush Edward's hair out of his face.

"And that's my cue to rip her arms off," I snarled.

Jake and Jane laughed as I made my way over toward Edward.

"Edward! Hey," I said, cheerfully.

He whirled around with wide eyes, "Bella?"

"The one and only," I said, smiling.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked, glaring. "I thought you were doing promos in Spain."

"I was but we got rescheduled for a few interviews," I said. "So, I'm here."

"And why did you come here?"

"Well, I bought a place out here so I thought I should come visit," I glared at her.

"Oh," Jessica said.

"Bella! How are you doing?" Billy asked.

"I'm doing great, Billy," I said. "How about you?"

"I'm doing well," he said "Hey! What are you doing?" he sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time," I laughed.

"You have an hour lunch break," Billy said to Edward and Jessica.

"So, Edward would you like to get some lunch with me?" she asked, completely ignoring me.

"Sorry, I have to catch up with my favorite girl," he said, throwing his arm around me.

"Oh, Bella you can come too."

"No thanks," I said. That was my version of 'I'd rather die than go anywhere with you'.

"Whatever," she sighed. "Later, Edward, great _love _scene."

"Yeah, later," Edward said, not taking his eyes off mine.

I grinned.

Jessica huffed and stomped away. Yeah, that's right bitch. He's mine.

"Go get changed," Jake said. "I'm starving."

"You just finished stuffing your face with ribs," I laughed.

He rubbed his stomach, "I'm a growing boy."

"How about you, Ed? You hungry?"

"I'm hungry for something besides food," Edward said, smirking at me.

"Gross," Jake gagged.

"I deal with the same shit with you," Edward snorted. "So shut up."

"Whatever." Jake laughed. "How about we'll meet you two back here in an hour?"

"Sound's good."

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me toward his dressing room.

"So, I see you have a little problem," I said as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Little," Edward scuffed.

I rolled my eyes, "So blondes do it for you, huh?"

Edward blushed, "These things just happen with guys. I promise I feel nothing for Jessica."

I laughed, "I was kidding. I trust you completely. Plus you're right, these things do happen. I've been turned on during a love scene before."

"Yeah? With whom was this scene being filmed?"

I rolled my eyes, "A friend."

"What's his name?"

"Her name," I corrected**.**

Edward stopped what he was doing to stare at me with a shocked, yet highly aroused stare.

"I'm kidding," I laughed.

"Yeah, uh, I knew that," he readjusted himself in his jeans.

I giggled.

"So, jokes aside, can I have a proper reunion kiss?" Edward asked.

"Sure, why not," I hopped up from the couch and launched myself at him. He caught me with a grunt and allowed me to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I" Kiss "Missed" kiss "You" Kiss "So" kiss "Much."

I giggled and kissed him back, "I missed you like crazy too."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't keep them away from each other that long :D Again next update will be soon, I hope. And make sure to vote for Fame, Voting Ends Feb. 19.<strong>

**http:/ thesunflowerawards .blogspot. com/ 2009/07 / voting. html -Link to voting page (Take spaces out)**

**Review**


	30. Date Night

**Chapter 30! YAY! lol. Special thanks to Midnight Cougar for being my beta. Without her this story would be a mess. :D Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

Bella was here, right now, wrapped in my arms and completely naked.

God, I missed her. I knew it had only been two weeks but Bella was the only real girlfriend I'd had for quite some time now and I hated spending time away from her.

I knew that eventually I'd have to settle down before she started to feel smothered by me but for now, I was going with the flow.

And by that I meant, I was going to soak up as much time as she'd allow me too.

"You have to get up," Bella yawned**.**

"Five more minutes," I said, kissing the top of her head.

"No," she giggled. "You can't be late again today. Billy will surely kill you and probably get mad at me too."

Yeah, I might have shown up an hour or two late the other day. Bella and I had spent half the night sexing each other up and so by the time we did fall asleep it was nearly one, I think.

I ended up waking up at eight thirty, instead of six thirty.

Billy was okay with it, but made me promise that I would be on time from then on, which I readily agreed to.

"Fine, I'm up." I slid out of bed and stood in front of her with a smirk. "So, how about we take a shower?"

"As much as I'd love to," she licked her lips, "and believe me, I really want too…" I grinned. "We would take way too much time together 'cause you _know _we'd get sidetracked," she smirked.

I pouted, "Fine."

"Get your sexy ass in the shower," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I shook my ass in her direction before heading into the bathroom to shower.

"Tease!"

I chuckled, "You can always join me. I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"Get your ass in the shower," Bella pushed me toward the shower. "You have to be on set in twenty minutes."

"Fine, fine," I sighed as I turned on the shower and hopped in.

Bella didn't join me, much to my dismay. Instead she stood in the bathroom, naked, while she did her hair.

She was a tease, a big one, and she knew it.

If I had more time, I would've pulled her into the shower with me and fucked her until she could barely stand up. But sadly, I didn't have that much time.

Once I was finished with my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the closet to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Bella was joining me on set again today. I was fine with it, more than fine actually. But Jessica wasn't, not that I cared. Well, that was not true. I did care. She was treating Bella like she was the gum on the bottom of her shoe.

Plus, she was getting possessive. I think she had a hunch that Bella and I were together, but either she didn't want to believe it or maybe she was just to oblivious to things that didn't revolve around her...actually I think it was a little of both.

But whatever her reason was, she needed to stop. I wasn't hers, never was, and I never would be. The sooner she realized that, the sooner she could move on with her life.

I was sure there was someone out there that would love her for who she was. Maybe.

"I'm ready to go," I announced as I finished lacing my shoes.

"Me too," Bella called from the front room.

"Ditto," Jane and Jake said.

"Alright, let's roll."

"Wait," Bella said, "Kiss."

I grinned and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

"You can do better than that," Jake teased.

I smirked and pulled Bella back to me.

"Great job," Jane smacked Jake. "None of that. We have to get going," Jane said as she pushed herself between Bella and I. "Later. Preferably when Jake and I are a safe distance away."

"A safe distance away?" Bella asked, snorting.

"Yes," Jane said. "I don't think I can stand another night of...'Oh, Edward! Yes, yes, yes...'" she trailed off laughing.

Bella blushed, "Shut up."

"I like it when you're loud," I said, reaching around Jane to smack Bella's ass.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Jane laughed. "However, when others are trying to sleep its common courtesy to keep it down."

"Move to another room," Bella said.

"I'm as far away as I can be."

"Okay, now you're exaggerating. I can't be that loud," Bella laughed.

"Trust me, you are," Jake confirmed.

"Don't listen to them," I said. "They're just jealous that their going through a dry spell."

Jane snorted, "Dry spell? Yeah, I don't think so."

"You shouldn't even be having sex, young lady," Bella said as we stepped into the elevator.

"Um...we aren't," Jake lied.

"She's kidding," Jane said. "She already knows."

"Why?"

"We're sisters," Jane shrugged. "I tell her everything."

"Everything?" Jake squeaked.

"Now, I'm interested. What sort of embarrassing Jake related facts have been shared?"

"Sorry, the girl code says I can't share," Bella laughed.

"Damn."

"Plus, she hasn't told me anything bad." Bella shrugged. "Just facts that I could've gone without," she giggled.

I laughed at the look of embarrassment on Jake's face.

We made it down to the lobby in record time. Marcus, Eric, and Ben were waiting for us by the front door. Right outside waited the paparazzi. As soon as one caught sight of us, they started snapping pictures.

I had to roll my eyes at that. What was tomorrow's headline going to be? 'Edward Masen walks toward the door with Bella Cullen?'

I snorted causing Bella to look at me.

"Nothing," I laughed. "Good Morning," I said as I slipped my shades on my face. "I see we have quite the crowd outside."

"As always," Marcus laughed.

"Are you guys ready?" Eric asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yep," I said.

"Alright, let's go." Marcus, Eric, and Ben were the best bodyguards a celebrity could ask for. They were always on alert, but still very friendly, of course only to people who knew how to keep their distance.

Since Bella started hanging around set, I asked them to keep close to her. I didn't necessarily think Jessica would try anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

It was also required that they made sure she kept her hands to herself. I really got tired of having to tell her to knock it off and so when they saw her about to touch me, one of them would come over and stop her.

Her face when they did that was actually pretty funny. She always had a mixture of shock and anger written on her face. I bet she was thinking that Bella put them up to it.

"Bella! Edward!"

"How are you two doing?"

"Is it true you live together?"

"How's the relationship going?"

"Edward, what's the deal with Jessica?"

I ignored them. Instead, I focused on my love. Bella was walking a few feet ahead of me with her head held high and a beautiful smile on her face.

Of course, this caused me to smile. I loved how confident she was and of course, I loved her smile.

I wished I could hold her hand right now. Even with all the paparazzi around, I still wanted to do it.

Who cared if they knew about us?

I'd admit I had reservations a few months ago, but I couldn't find a reason to care if they knew or not now.

Bella was mine, for the rest of our lives, and I wanted the world to know it.

The only problem was I didn't know if Bella wanted to say anything. She hadn't hinted toward it. She actually seemed content with the ways things were.

As I climbed into the back of Jake's car, I decided that I'd ask her later tonight when we were on our date.

What was the worst she could say? No. And even if she did say no, I didn't care. I had her and that was all that mattered.

**Bella**

"So, Bella, when do you go back to Spain, again?" Jessica asked.

I looked up from my Kindle, "Sometime after the MTV awards, why?"

She shrugged, "I was just wondering."

_You just want Edward all to yourself again_, I thought with a glare.

"So, tell me something else," she said as she twirled her water bottle around in her hands. "Are you two together or something?"

Yes! I screamed in my head.

"We're good friends," I said with a smile.

"How'd you meet again?"

"He worked on a movie with my dad." I said. "And..."

"Oh, so we met him about the same time."

_I __would __not let her get to me._

"No, I met him the night of his premiere," I said, smiling fondly.

"I've known him longer," she said, smirking.

"And your point is?" I asked. "Is this some kind of game, Jessica? I knew him longer so he's mine? Is that what you're trying to get at?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "I don't need a game to make him mine."

"He has a girlfriend," I said.

"So he says, but the only girls he's been seen with are you, me, Alice, and Jane. Alice is dating Jasper, right? Jane is dating Jake so that just leaves me and you."

"Obviously you're not his girlfriend."

"And neither are you," she countered.

I sighed, "Did I do something to offend you or something? Is that why you're being a bitch to me?"

"Yes, you have actually."

I frowned.

What had I done to her? Honestly, I didn't even know her that well. I met her when I was sixteen. I did a guest spot on the TV show she was staring in.

Even then, we didn't get along but we weren't enemies or anything like that.

So, what had I done?

"What have I done?"

"Jessica, we're ready for you again," Billy called.

Jessica smiled, sweetly, "It's time to go make out with Edward. I'll talk to you later."

_I will not rip her extensions out and beat her with them, I will not rip her extension out and..._

"What did the she devil want?" Jane asked as she resumed her place beside me.

"Apparently, I did something to offend her and that's why she hates me."

"Well, you do get Edward, so that did offend her, I guess." Jane laughed as she flipped open her laptop.

"First off, they weren't dating. It's not as if I made him dump her for me. I'd understand the bitchy attitude then."

"Jessica's just..." Jane shrugged. "Jessica. She's used to getting everything she wants and the one thing she wants the most, her daddy can't buy for her."

I smiled, "Fuck her. I don't care if she hates me because I have Edward. There are a million other guys out there. She should pick one. I mean, in the end that's easier than what she's doing now."

"She'll get over it eventually," Jane shrugged. "She's like a little kid in that way. Something catches her interest for a while and then something else, something new, catches her eye."

"I really hope so," I said. I always thought that celebrities who fought in public were stupid but hey, if they had a Jessica of their own to deal with, I didn't blame them.

I was getting close to that breaking point, by the way.

"Calm down, tiger," Jake laughed before biting into an apple.

"How are you still eating?" I asked, amazed. "You've been over there half the day."

"I wasn't just eating," he said, rolling his eyes. "I was talking to Phil."

"Phil?"

"Jessica's dad," he explained.

"Oh," I laughed. "I bet he's here to offer Edward a large sum of money to date his daughter."

Jane laughed so hard she snorted.

"I would take that offer," Jake said. "How much?"

"Not enough," Jane and I laughed. "Jinx, Double Jinx!"

"Cut!" I heard Billy yell.

I saw Jessica's dad practically sprint to Edward. Jessica glowered as her dad motioned for her to go away.

"Looks like even her dad is tired of her," I observed.

"Nah, he just really wants to talk to Edward. He's got a big project coming up and he wants Edward to star in it. He thought visiting him in person would earn him more points in his favor."

"I think Edward's already booked solid for the next two years," I stated. Edward had been getting offers left and right. His first movie had become a hit and made over a hundred million opening weekend. So, it was not a surprise that everyone wanted a piece of Edward.

"Daddy will convince him," Jessica said from behind me.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"I'm bored," Jessica whined.

"And how are we supposed to help you?"

"How about we hang out? We can go to dinner," she suggested.

I briefly wondered if she had multiple personalities. First, she had a problem with me and now she wanted to be best friends and go to dinner? I didn't fucking think so.

"I have plans," I said bitterly.

"What about you two?" she asked.

"Uh...sure, why not," Jake shrugged. He cowered slightly when he received a glare from Jane.

"Great," Jessica cheered. "I'll go change and then we can go."

"Great," Jane mumbled. "What were you thinking, Jake?"

"What? It's just dinner," he answered.

"She hates Bella," Jane said and smacked his arm.

"Its fine," I laughed. "Just go have fun. Just because we don't see eye to eye doesn't mean you have to start avoiding her."

"Bells, Jessica and I don't see eye to eye either. Jake may be younger than her but she still wants to fuck him."

"Who could resist Jake?" I asked. "He's just so sexy."

"Okay, you whore," Jane laughed as she packed up her laptop. "I don't need to beat your ass too."

I rolled my eyes, "Go have fun with Jessica."

"I'll try," she promised. "Make sure to have fun with Edward. Try to get the sex out of the way before we get home."

"I'll see what I can do," I laughed.

"I'm ready," Jessica announced.

"The Queen is ready," Jane said, sarcastically. "Yay!"

"Get going," I shoved her in Jessica's direction.

"It's a big project," Phil said as he and Edward walked over toward where I sat. "You're perfect for the main character."

"I'll think about it."

"Call me with your decision," Phil passed Edward his card. "Oh, hello Bella. How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm good," I said.

"Great," he said, without evening bothering to look at me. "So, call me."

Edward nodded.

Phil gave me a nod and then left.

"Did he offer you a billion dollars to date his daughter?" I asked, grinning.

"How'd you know?" Edward joked.

"It was just a guess," I said as I packed up my Kindle.

"So, did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, it was okay," I said.

"Jessica didn't bother you too much, right?"

"Nah," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're a horrible liar," he laughed.

"Whatever," I said, bumping him with my hip. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Edward smirked.

"Please tell me," I said, giving him my best pout.

"Nope."

"Puh-lease," I begged.

"No begging," he laughed. "You'll see soon enough."

"Alright," I sighed. "We have to stop by the apartment so that I can change."

"You look perfect."

"I'm in jeans," I said. "I need to slip into something a little sexier for date night."

"If you insist, I'm not gonna complain."

Marcus and Ben escorted us to the car and we were off. There weren't as many paps out this evening as there was this morning. I was guessing that half of them followed Jane, Jake, and Jessica.

When we arrived at our place, we hurried inside and I went off to get ready for the night.

I already had it laid out this morning so I quickly changed into my dress. It was an orange one-shoulder drape dress that ended just above my knees. I had matching heels and a matching clutch.

I took off my bra since it was only a one-shoulder. If Edward noticed, it would drive him crazy. That was my intention. I had pretty much become an insatiable whore when it came to having sex with Edward...but I was okay with that.

I took my hair out of its ponytail and fluffed it out a bit before deeming myself date ready.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked.

He turned me around and tied something soft and silky around my head.

"The paps are going to know something is going on when you lead me out like this."

"We aren't going out."

"Oh?" I asked, frowning. "So, what are we doing?"

"Having a date," Edward pulled the tie off me. "A private date where I can pretty much do whatever I want to you at the table."

I smiled. Edward had set up a small table for two on the balcony. The table was complete with a large vase of roses and candles.

"This is great," I said as he pulled out my chair for me. "Best date by far."

Edward grinned, "I will be right back, my love."

I nodded, "Okay."

Edward dashed back into the apartment and returned seconds later with two large plates. "I didn't cook. I'm not nearly that creative, but I should get props for ordering this food."

"I suppose," I teased.

Edward smiled, "I know you love pasta so I ordered you a Cajun chicken pasta dish."

"Mmm," I hummed. It smelled wonderful. "And what did you get?"

"Steak," he said, happily.

"You eat too much steak."

"Steak is good for me," he said.

"On what planet?" I asked, laughing.

"On planet man," he said. "Don't worry, Love. I'll work it off tonight," he said, winking.

"If you don't just pass out on me," I teased.

"I never fail to deliver, baby," he whispered, huskily.

"No you don't," I said, flushing. I was definitely looking forward to later tonight. I felt my panties dampen just at the thought.

When I looked up, Edward was smirking at me.

I cleared my throat and took a bite of my pasta. I had a feeling by the end of dinner, my panties would be soaked.

Edward didn't even have to touch me for that to happen. Although, I would really, really like it if he did.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked, blushing.

"Nothing," Edward said, bring his beer to his mouth. I watched as his lips wrapped around the bottle and licked my lips.

"We're never going to get through dinner if you keep being...sexy," I muttered as I looked down at my food.

"If I keep being sexy?" he asked, amused. "How am I being sexy?"

"You're always unintentionally sexy," I said. "And it's driving me crazy right now. Do you have any idea how badly I want to jump over this table and...fuck you?"

Edward's eyes darkened, "I like it when you swear."

"I aim to please," I giggled, taking another bite of my pasta.

"Me too," he whispered seductively.

I laughed, "You're such a dork."

We got through dinner quick. Both Edward and I seemed to have our minds in one place, but of course Edward, being the tease he was, insisted we have desert while we talked about something important.

"Sure," I said. He scooped me up and carried me back into the apartment. We sat on the couch, my feet in his lap, and a plate of strawberries balanced on my thighs. "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk about us and our relationship," Edward said seriously.

"Oh," I said quietly; I was instantly wary. What conversation about the 'relationship' ever turned out good?

"It's not bad, I promise," he said obviously sensing my anxiety. "I already told you that were together forever."

"Sorry for doubting you," I said, running my hands through his hair.

"It's alright."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"What do you say about coming clean?"

"Coming clean?" I asked, frowning.

"I mean, who cares if the paparazzi, the world, knows about us?"

I beamed at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'm tired of hiding. I want to hold your hand in public, kiss you whenever...that kind of stuff. I want everyone to know you're mine."

I smiled, "You do?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "It's not just because of Jessica either," he added. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. To me, I really don't care if people know that we are a couple. I want to have a semi-normal relationship with you and that includes walking down the street, holding hands and kissing, and not feeling like we have to hide that we love each other."

"I want that too," I said, honestly. "I want everyone to know you're mine just as much as you want people to know I'm yours."

"Good, then it's settled, no more hiding." Edward grinned and leaned down to kiss me.

"Wait a second," I pulled back and moved the tray of strawberries off me before I climbed onto his lap and brought my lips back to his.

My hands went to their favorite place, his hair, and his traveled to my hips as I kissed him with as much passion as I had in my body. When we needed to breathe, I pulled back with a satisfied grin.

"I'm a great kisser," I said, smugly.

"I can do it better," Edward panted. He placed me on my back and climbed on top of me.

I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him as close as possible, while our lips danced together.

Too soon we ran out of breath and he pulled away. He didn't pull away completely though. His lips ran up and down the column of my neck while I caught my breath, well tried too.

This man was just too damn sexy.

I let out a moan and arched up toward him when he bit my neck and then sucked.

"Fuck," I moaned.

He smiled against my skin and moved his hands to the hem of my dress.

"Bella!" Jane screamed at the top of her lungs. Edward and I both jumped, causing us to bump heads.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Bella!" Jane screamed again.

"What?" I yelled back. "Damn cockblocking whore."

Edward laughed.

"Rosalie is in labor!" she screamed as she finally made it into the front room. "I just got a call. She wants you there."

"She's in labor?"

"Yes!" Jane said, bouncing happily.

I grinned and jumped up from the couch. "Give me a few minutes! I just need to change and we can go."

"Okay, cool. I have to call the airlines anyway. Hopefully they have a flight leaving for LA in the next hour or so."

I nodded and held my head out to Edward. Edward took it and we headed to our bedroom.

"I'm sorry that the night was cut short."

"No, its fine," he said. "Rose is in labor. That's big."

"You're not mad?"

Edward kissed my head, "No, but I do expect a rain check."

"Hell yeah," I groaned as he squeezed my ass. "Can you come with me?"

"I have filming to do tomorrow," Edward said, sadly. "But I'm flying in tomorrow night."

"Expect a big surprise when you get home," I whispered in his ear.

"How much time do we have?"

"Not enough," Jane said.

"Do you know how to knock?" I asked, groaning.

"No," Jane said. "I found a flight out. It leaves in an hour. So we need to haul ass to get to the airport. Let's get moving!"

"Alright," I sighed. "I need to change so go away."

"I've seen it all before." Jane shrugged.

"Go away, Jane," I ordered.

"Fine," she huffed and walked away.

"Thank you for a wonderful date," I said as I stripped out of my dress.

"You're very welcome," Edward said, licking his lips.

I giggled and quickly pulled on my track pants. "Tomorrow," I promised, pulling on my shirt.

"I love you, Bella." He brought me in for a quick kiss.

"I love you too," I said gently touching his cheek.

"Bella!" Jane called, impatiently.

"One second!" I pulled away from Edward and start throwing my clothes into my suitcase. Edward helped me and I finished in no time.

"Call me when you land," Edward said.

"I will," I promised, giving him one final kiss.

"Bella!"

"I'm coming," I yelled.

Both Edward and Jane started laughing.

"Very mature," I said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Peeks out from behind hands* I cock blocked! I know. I'm sorry. I promise they will get their groove on soon, lol. How soon? Next chapter! <strong>

**Review! :D**


	31. Liam

**Special thanks to Midnight Cougar for being my beta. Without her this story would be a mess. :D Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook account and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"The godmother has arrived," I announced with a smile. "How are you doing, Ro?"

"Don't ever have kids, Bella," Rose groaned.

I laughed, "Okay."

"It's not funny."

"I take it you haven't gotten the epidural yet?" I guessed.

"I'm not dilated enough!" she growled. "I've been in labor for nearly six hours now and I'm at what...four centimeters? Maybe less. How can that be?"

"I'm not a doctor," I said. "So, I have no idea."

"Where is my doctor anyway? I want her to check again."

"When did she last check?" I asked.

"About an hour ago," Rose winced as she squeezed Emmett's hand. "Ugh," she grunted and let his hand go. "Please go get Dr. Kebi."

"Yeah, sure," Emmett kissed her forehead and went to find the doctor.

"I just want this baby out," Rose whimpered. "I don't know how much longer I can tolerate this."

"It won't be too much longer, Rose." At least I hoped not. I'd heard that some women could be in labor for twenty hours or more.

"God, I hope not." Rose winced.

"Alright, let's have another look," Dr. Kebi said as Emmett led her into the room. I stood by Rosalie's head as she checked to see how far along she was now. "You are six centimeters, Mrs. McCarty**.**"

"Six?" Rose asked, exhausted.

"Only four more to go," I said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"The good news is that you can have an epidural if you'd like," Dr. Kebi said as she pulled off her gloves.

"Yes, please," Rose groaned.

"Alright, I'll send a nurse in," Dr. Kebi assured Rose.

"Thank you," Rose grunted out.

The nurses were fast about getting Rose the epidural. I stood by her side and held her hand while they inserted the needle into her spine. I wasn't a big fan of needles, and even though I wasn't the one getting stuck with it, it still made me feel uneasy.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Rose said.

"That's what most mothers say." The nurse, Becky, smiled.

Rose was a lot happier after the medicine kicked in. We discussed baby names for a while. Rose and Emmett didn't know what they were having, they wanted it to be a surprise, so we discussed both boy and girl names.

Emmett loved the name Liam for a boy and Katie if it was a girl, Rose liked Katie as well, but wanted Gavin for a boy. I was all for Katie too but came up blank when it came to a boy's name.

Maybe that meant they were having a little girl.

"Liam Gavin won't work," Rose said, shaking her head. "And neither will Gavin Liam."

"What do you think, Bells?"

"Uh...I kind of like Liam," I said. "It's cute."

"Two points for Liam," Emmett cheered.

Rose smiled, "Fine, Liam if it's a boy."

_Knock, Knock._

"Can I come in?" Mom asked, peeking her head in.

"Of course, Mom," Rose said.

"How are you doing?"

"Good," she said. "I got the epidural."

"It's much better now, huh?"

Rose nodded, "Oh yeah."

"How dilated are you?"

"Six centimeters," Rose sighed.

"My grandbaby is just like you," Mom laughed. "I was in labor with you for nearly sixteen hours. They were just about to do a c-section when I knew that I was ready. The doctor checked one last time and low and behold, I was fully dilated."

"Sixteen hours?" Rose groaned. "Please come out, baby," Rose cooed, stroking her stomach.

Two hours passed with little change. Our family, all of which had camped out in the waiting room, took turns visiting with Rose.

Another two hours passed and finally Rose progressed faster. When Dr. Kebi came in to check on her again, Rose was fully dilated and it was time to push.

"I don't think I can do this," Rose whispered as she gripped my arm.

"What? Of course, you can. You were so excited to get your baby out a few minutes ago."

"What if I'm not a good mom?" she worried. "What if the baby hates me?"

I pushed her hair out of her face, "The baby won't hate you, Rose."

"You will be a great mother and our child will adore you," Em said, kissing her temple.

Rose took a deep breath, "Okay, let's do this, I'm ready to see my baby."

I made the wise choice to stay by her head as Rose pushed out my nephew. I thought about looking a few times but the look on Emmett's face after he looked made me decide against it.

Instead, I helped support her leg and gave her words of encouragement.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Kebi announced, happily.

"A boy," Emmett grinned. "We had a boy."

"Liam," Rose smiled down at the squirming baby. "He's so beautiful."

"You did great, Ro," Em whispered, kissing her. "I'm so proud of you. Thank you."

"Congrats, sis," I said. "He's adorable. He's going to be a real heartbreaker when he gets older, he's just so cute."

"Thank you," Rose beamed.

"We need to give this little guy a middle name," Emmett reminded Rose as the nurse cleaned Liam off.

"Charles," Rose said. "That way he's named after someone on my side of the family and yours," she reasoned.

"Liam Charles McCarty," Emmett nodded. "I like it."

"I'm going to go give everyone the good news," I said.

I wanted to give them a few minutes alone before our families converged on them.

"Thanks for being here," Rose said as she gazed at her son.

I smiled, "I'm your sister. I'll be here whenever you want me and probably when you don't."

Rose laughed**.**

"Congratulations," I repeated as I made my way toward the door. "I'll try to hold them at bay so that you two can have some time alone with your son."

"Thank you," Em said.

"No problem," I smiled and waved before walking out the door.

Our families were waiting anxiously in the waiting room and when I finally made an appearance, they quickly converged on me.

"Did everything go alright?"

"How is Rose doing?"

"What did she have?" Jane asked, bouncing in place. "A boy or a girl?"

"Everything is great," I said. "They had a boy, Liam Charles McCarty. He's gorgeous. He has dark brown curls and very dark blue eyes. It looks like he's going to be a mini Emmett, he is so adorable."

Jane squealed, "Aw! Can we see him?"

"Let's give them a few minutes," Mom said. "They aren't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Fine," Jane sighed. "But I call dibs on holding him first."

"Nope, grandmother gets to hold the baby first," Mom argued.

"I'm second," I said firmly.

"Damn," Jane groaned. "I call holding_ your_ baby first."

Mom looked at me with wide eyes, "Are you pregnant?"

I laughed, "No, not yet, and probably won't be for a while."

"Are you trying for a baby?" Aunt Vicky asked.

"Not for a few more years," I said. "Sorry to disappoint, but no."

"You didn't disappoint," Dad said. "You're still my baby and that means you can't have babies for at least ten years, Bella."

"Hey, what about me?" Jane asked, pouting.

"You are two," Dad said, pulling Jane and I into a hug. "And you two are my baby boys," Dad continued looking at my twin brother and Alec. Alec blushed while Jasper looked around to make sure no one heard. "You four can't have kids for a minimum of ten years, understand?"

"No promises," I said with a smile.

"You are trying for a baby!" Tia accused.

"I'm not," I promised. "But I do want a baby, someday."

"You've got baby fever," Jake laughed. "Oh, Edward is going to love this, I can't wait till he finds out!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure he won't mind."

Edward and I really hadn't talked about kids, or even marriage for that matter. We didn't have to worry about that for a while, but we could still talk about it, right?

On the other hand, maybe we should wait. It wasn't as if I was in a rush for a baby. I didn't see myself getting pregnant anytime in the near future. But that didn't stop me from imagining what we might have. I hoped we have a boy that was an exact replica of Edward or maybe we could have a little girl who was a mixture of both of us.

I sighed and shook my head.

No matter how badly I wanted a kid right now, I was going to wait at least six years before I start popping them out. By then, Edward and I would be older and hopefully married by then.

"I'm going to go call Edward," I announced.

"Be careful," Dad said, releasing me.

"I'm always careful," I assured him.

"I'll come with you, Bell," Marcus said, standing.

"Sounds good, thanks."

Marcus and I made our way to the entrance of the hospital. I would get zero privacy outside, but I would in the parking garage, as the security guards didn't let anyone who wasn't going to the ER or to visit a patient in there.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Mike! Hey, how's it going?" I asked, politely.

"Great," Mike said. I could tell that he wanted to hug me and so I took a step back toward Marcus. "How have you been?" he asked, clearing his throat. "It's been ages since we've seen each other**.**"

"I've been great," I answered.

Mike nodded, "That's good."

I nodded. I honestly didn't know what to say to him. We didn't end on good terms. He cheated on me with not only his agent, but he also fucked one of my best friends, who was now my ex-best friend.

"I've missed you." Mike took a step towards me. "Have you missed me?"

"Are you asking me if I miss the guy who cheated on me with two people, one of which was my best friend? No, Not at all," I shot back.

"I deserve that."

I rolled my eyes.

"I want to apologize for that," Mike said. "I was going through some stuff and I..."

"Thought it'd be a good idea to screw anyone who'd let you?"

"Um, no," Mike rubbed the back of his neck. "I just...I was stupid, Bells. It shouldn't have happened."

"See, I would be more inclined to believe you, if it was just one girl, but no, it was two."

"How do you even know it was two?" he asked.

"Tanya was nice enough to inform me after you and I broke up," I informed him.

"You believed Tanya?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I did."

"She lies about everything," Mike laughed. "She just wanted to piss you off even more."

"Why would she ruin our friendship for lies?" I asked.

"She didn't even like you that much," Mike laughed. "And first of all, she threw herself at me."

"That makes things so much better," I said, sarcastically. "You're famous, Mike. If you can't turn girls, who throw themselves at you, down then you're in trouble."

Mike smirked, "Not really."

"Pervert," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You haven't changed much, have you? I thought dating that 'bad' boy, Edwin, you would've loosened up."

I glared, "First off, it's Edward."

"Same difference," Mike shrugged. "So, you're dating him, right?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I am."

"And how long have you two been dating?" he asked.

"A while," I answered vaguely.

"Oh, come on, you don't have to be cryptic with me," he said, laughing. "I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about, Bella."

"I'm not worried about that," I said. "I just don't see why it's your business, Mike."

Mike held his hands up in surrender, "I was just asking."

"Well, don't," I said. "We shouldn't even be talking right now."

"Why not?"

"You cheated on me!" I snapped. "Why should I converse with someone who broke my heart?"

"I broke your heart?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, you did," I admitted softly.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He didn't look sorry. No, he looked pleased. I was sure he'd happily claim that he was the one who broke Bella Cullen's heart.

Jerk.

"No, you're not," I said. "You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Nothing will bring you back to me?"

"No, nothing," I said. "You and I are over, for good. I can't be with someone who doesn't know how to keep it in his pants, and who I can't trust."

"Whatever," Mike snorted. "Like Edwin knows how to do that. If I recall, Bella, there are articles about him and his many conquests splashed across magazine covers everywhere, he was ten times worse than I ever was."

"We weren't together at the time," I said. "So, I'm not holding it against him."

"You're so fucking naive, Bella," Mike scoffed. "You always have been. You don't know what he does when you aren't with him. You should've learned that much when you caught me, but I guess you'll never learn."

"I trust Edward," I retorted.

I knew that Edward would never cheat on me. I could see it clearly that he loved me more than life itself and that he would do anything to make sure that I was happy.

So, no, I didn't think he was fucking someone on the side.

"You trusted me," Mike countered.

"Not entirely," I said. "I knew you were only with me because of my name."

"Ouch, that hurts, Bells."

"Just admit it, Mike," I demanded. "You were hell-bent on gaining fame and when I showed you the time of day, you knew I would be the one to help you, don't deny it."

"Believe what you want," he said. "But that's not why I got with you. I thought you were cute not to mention funny. I only wish you would've put out for me, 'cause…"

"And I'm glad that I didn't," I said cutting him off. "Because look where we would be."

"I probably wouldn't have strayed," he finished, lighting his cigarette. "So, we would've stayed together."

I kept my hands clenched at my side and willed myself to keep them there. I didn't want to end up with a lawsuit on my hands. Knowing Mike, he'd do that just to get more money and publicity.

"You're such an asshole," I said through gritted teeth.

"And you're sexy," he chuckled. "My car is right over there. Do you want to mess around with me?"

"I'd rather..." my cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Edward.

"You'd rather what?"

"Ssh," I answered my phone. "Hey, I was just about to call you."

"Hey, Love," Edward greeted. "Did Rose have her baby?"

"Yeah, it's a boy," I said. "He's adorable."

"I bet," he agreed.

"Who are you talking to?" Mike wondered.

"Who's that?" Edward asked.

"None of your business," I snapped to Mike.

"Um...okay," Edward said.

"No, not you," I sighed. "I'm talking to Mike, but I was just leaving."

"Your ex?" he questioned. "The one that 89% of the world wanted you to get back with?"

"You need to stop reading all those magazines," I laughed. "And I promise you, there is no competition."

Mike smirked, "So, I think it's safe to assume you're talking to Edwin? Is he jealous of me?"

"Stop," I warned. "Why don't you leave? Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Nope," Mike grinned.

"Is he bothering you?" Edward asked. "Where's Marcus?"

"Marcus is a few feet away," I said. "He's got his eye on Mike, don't worry," I assured him.

"And why hasn't he kicked Mike's ass yet?"

I laughed, "Mike's harmless, really."

"Harmless my ass," Edward grumbled.

I laughed**.**

"So, is it a yay or a nay for fooling around in my hummer?"

"Bella," Edward growled.

"Hold on," I said. "Mike, it was nice seeing you again. Okay, no not really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have places to be, see ya."

"Call me sometime," Mike said. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'd rather die," I said, sweetly. "Goodbye, for good."

Mike wanted to say more but Marcus quickly came to my aid and led me away from Mike and his bodyguard.

"Thank you, Marc," I sighed.

"No problem, Hon," Marcus smiled and opened up the door to my car.

"Okay, sorry about that," I apologized.

"It's fine," Edward said. "Are you okay? He didn't touch you, did he?"

I laughed, "Edward, he's a shrimp. If he had touched me, I'd probably be in jail by now," I joked.

Edward chuckled, "That's my girl."

I smiled, "So, how are you? Did Jessica keep her hands to herself?"

"Ben has been doing an excellent job with making sure she stays an arm length away."

"I'm sure Jessica just loves that." Jessica had been very angry that I was intruding on her 'Edward time', so I knew she was glad when I left. Although, I was certain she wasn't so happy now that Ben was making sure she kept her distance.

"She was pissed," Edward laughed. "No, wait, that's an understatement. She was livid. If looks could kill, poor Ben would be six feet under by now**.**"

I laughed, "I would be too, 'cause man was she giving me some nasty looks." We both chuckled.

Edward and I talked a little while longer before I decided to go back into the hospital to hold my godson. Edward told me when his flight would be in, at noon tomorrow, and then we wished each other goodnight and got off the phone.

I was pleased to see that Mike had left as Marcus and I made our way back to the hospital. I didn't want to lose my temper and end up punching his lights out, which was what I would've done if I saw his face again.

I was not normally a violent person, but when it came to Mike, I did want to hurt him. I guess that had to do with the fact that he cheated on me. He hurt me emotionally and I wanted to hurt him physically, but I wouldn't because he wasn't worth it.

When I got back to the waiting room, most of my family had left. According to my mom, once they were able to see and hold Liam, they went home to get some rest.

"We're going to go too," Mom said.

"You got your fill of Liam, already?" I teased.

"Of course not," Mom laughed. "I'm just tired, but I will be back here bright and early in the morning to see my grandson."

"Of course," I laughed. "I'll see you then," I said, hugging her.

"Goodnight, get some rest."

I hugged Alec, Jane, and my dad before heading back to see Liam. I didn't plan to stay long, as I was tired and I was sure Liam, Em, and Rose were as well.

"Hey," I said, poking my head in. Rose was fast asleep on the bed, but Em sat awake in the chair next to her holding Liam.

"Hey," Em smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Great," he said. "I still can't believe I'm a father."

I smiled, "I think that's a normal reaction."

Em nodded, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Just for a few minutes," I said, nodding.

Em stood up and placed Liam in my arms. He was sleeping, so I tried my best not to wake him.

"He's so cute," I cooed.

"Rose says he'll look just like me," Em beamed.

"I agree with her," I said. "He's already got your curls and your dark eyes. He'll be an exact replica of you, Em."

"That's what Rose hopes," he said smiling.

"What about you?"

"I looked like a goofball as a kid," Em laughed. "Liam is going to hate me."

I rolled my eyes, "You were adorable as a kid. Liam will thank you for his looks, I'm sure of it."

"I was nerdy looking," he argued.

"You were adorable," I said again. "Liam is one lucky kid to get to look like you."

Em smiled, "Thank you."

"It's my job," I laughed.

"So, when's your boy coming down? He needs to meet his godson too," Emmett questioned.

"He'll be in tomorrow around noon," I said. "But I'm sure he'll need a few hours of rest, so we'll come around two or so, okay?"

"Sounds good," Emmett said.

I didn't stay too much longer. I was tired, and by the looks of it, so was Emmett.

After giving Liam back to him, I hugged him and told him that I'd see him tomorrow then I left with Marcus.

When I was safely inside my home, Marcus went home for the night but promised to come back at about two.

I let my dogs outside for a few minutes while I sorted through my mail and once I was done with that, and Hailey and Bailey were inside, I trudged upstairs to bed. I was beat.

It had been a long, but exciting day.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said E&amp;B would get down and dirty but I changed it to the next chapter. I PROMISE they will do the deed in the next chapter :D So don't worry!<strong>

**Review!**


	32. Surprise

**I want to thank RemmyKins and AshleyDontletherfallCullen for helping me pick out Bella's lingerie. I also want to thank my amazing beta, Midnight Cougar. Without her this story would be a mess. So thank you, love! Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook account and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"So, where are you staying?" Jessica asked as our plane finally started its descend into LAX.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

"I was just wondering," she replied.

"You wonder too much," I grumbled.

Jessica snorted, "Whatever. I was just trying to be friendly. I have a guest bedroom, if you want to stay with me."

"No thanks, Jessica," I said. "I already told you I live with my girlfriend."

"Oh, right," Jessica said, sarcastically. "This girlfriend of yours, is who exactly?"

"Bella," I said, smiling widely.

"I knew it!" she growled. "That's why she was hanging around set."

"Yep," I confirmed.

"Why her?" Jessica asked. "What do you see in her? I mean, she's not ugly but compared to me she's..."

"Beautiful," I said. "No one compares to her. She outshines every girl I've ever seen."

"Is she pregnant or something? Is that how she sunk her claws into you?"

Now, I really wished I would've taken an earlier flight. Although, in my defense, I didn't know Jessica and I had the same flight, and the seats next to each other, until I had boarded the plane.

There was no changing at that point, so I'd had no choice but to sit down and ignore her.

And I did ignore her. Of course, that didn't stop her from running her mouth the whole flight.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she didn't try to weasel her way into my life. She'd been content with just talking about what shoes she planned to wear for the award ceremony and where her dress was coming from.

That I could deal with! I'd much rather have her talk my ear off with unimportant shit then talk about how she'd like to fuck me.

But of course it couldn't stay that way for long.

"No, Jessica," I sighed.

"But you're fucking her," she stated.

"And how the hell is that any of your business?"

"I just don't think it's fair!" She was acting like a five year old who was told they couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "Bella gets everything."

"She deserves everything," I stated assuredly.

"You may be new to the fame scene, Edward, but Bella and I aren't. I grew up with her, I know her, and she isn't as perfect as you seem to think she is."

"I know that, and I also know who she really is," I said.

"She's always gotten the things she's wanted because of her parents. Now don't get me wrong, I think Carlisle and Esme are amazing people but Bella is just a...a brat!"

I rolled my eyes, "Jessica, you're the one acting like a brat."

She huffed.

"See? That's what I mean," I pointed out.

"If Bella wasn't in the picture, you and I would be together," Jessica stated.

"No," I said. "If I'd never started dating Bella, I wouldn't be dating right now. I never wanted to date anyone, I was going to just focus on my career, but Bella changed that. I love her and the sooner you can get that through your head, the sooner you can move on with your life," I told her with a pointed look.

I left a shocked Jessica in her chair while I grabbed my things and left the plane. Ben jumped up from his seat and followed me, making sure everyone kept their distance.

Much to my surprise, Marcus was waiting by the baggage claim.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hello," Marcus greeted.

"Is Bella at home?" I guessed.

"Yep," Marcus confirmed.

"Did she send you for me?"

"Well, with the influx of celebrities flying in for the awards tomorrow, she thought it would be crazy and that Ben could use the extra hands to keep the Paps at bay," he explained.

I nodded, "Is it crazy out there?"

Marcus grimaced, "Oh, yeah."

I slid my sunglasses on. "I'm ready."

There were tons of paparazzi outside the airport, but Marcus and Ben did a great job keeping them at bay, but I did stop and answer a few questions that I wanted to clear up.

"Edward, is it true that Isabella broke Jessica and you up?"

"No," I said firmly.

"Edward, is Jessica pregnant?"

I snorted, "No. There is nothing going on between Jessica and I, at all, and that's all I have to say, now if you'll excuse me."

The paparazzi continued to ask questions but we reached the car so I didn't answer anymore. I threw my bag into the backseat and then hopped in. Ben slid in beside me while Marcus rushed around the car to get into the front seat.

"I told you it was crazy," Marcus laughed.

I laughed as well, "I didn't doubt you."

It took us nearly ten minutes to get away from the airport. The paparazzi were determined, I'd give them that much. They all tried to get a shot of me in the car so what did they do, they surrounded the car.

At one point, Ben suggested running them over. I knew he was kidding but the idea was tempting. I wanted to get home to my girl and they weren't making it easy for me.

I'd never been happy to see Jessica up until she walked out of the airport. The paparazzi swarmed her, which gave us the chance to get away.

"I forgot to ask, how did Jessica behave while Bella and I were away?" Marcus inquired curiously.

"Just fine," I said. "She kept her distance and finally started to act like a professional."

"Good, it's about time."

"Of course that was until we landed in LA," I laughed. "But I handled it."

"That's what you said the last time," Ben reminded me. "And the last and the time before that and..."

I laughed, "Yeah, she doesn't learn but I'll just keep holding my ground and turning her down. After a while, she'll learn, at least I hope so."

"If she bothers you after you wrap filming, you need to get a restraining order," Marcus informed me seriously.

"That more for her safety then yours," Ben chuckled. "I'm sure Bella would kick her ass if she kept coming around."

I laughed.

I hoped it wouldn't have to come to having a restraining order put on Jessica, but I would if she kept up her stalkerish behavior after we finished shooting our movie.

It didn't take us long to get to my house. Traffic wasn't too bad today, which kind of surprised me considering the awards, so it was smooth sailing all the way home.

"I'll be back later," Ben said as we pulled up to my house. "You plan to visit Rosalie and Emmett at the hospital, correct?"

"Yes," I said. "But you two have the day off. Bella and I can handle them, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said. "Go spend the day with your families."

"Thank you, Edward," they both said.

"No problem," I said as I grabbed my bags from the trunk. "I'll see you tomorrow, both of you."

"Tomorrow," Marcus confirmed. Ben nodded.

I waved him off and then headed up to my door. I let myself into the house and was ambushed by two little balls of fur.

The dogs Bella had bought were tiny things. I had to watch out for them or I'd end up stepping on one.

"Bella?" I called out as I let the dogs out.

"Bedroom," she called back.

I left the backdoor open so that the dogs could get back into the house and then jogged up to our bedroom.

"Love?" I questioned when I found our bedroom empty.

"I'm in the closet," Bella giggled.

"And what are you doing in the closet?" I asked, dropping my duffle on the floor.

"Nothing," she replied innocently.

"Then why are you in there?" I asked, laughing.

"It's for the big reveal," she teased seductively.

"Big reveal?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch in front of our bed.

The door to our closet swung open and Bella stepped out. My eyes widened as I took in every sweet inch of my girl. She was wearing a sheer blue lace babydoll with matching blue panties.

Bella bit her lip, "Surprise."

"You look...fuck," I groaned.

Bella giggled, "I was hoping you would say that."

"Come here, now."

Bella came to me and straddled my lap. My hands instantly slid to cup her ass.

"Kiss me," Bella moaned as she ground her center on my jean-covered dick.

"Yes, ma'am," I moaned as I brought my lips to hers and started kissing her slowly at first and then our kisses became rough, needy.

"Ugh," Bella moaned as she ground down harder on me. "I need you," she panted.

"You have me," I said, though I knew what she wanted.

"I need you to fuck me," she growled into my ear. "I have missed you and your talented cock, so – fucking - much."

_Sweet Jesus!_ That was one demand, I was happy to fulfill.

I picked my girl up and brought her to our bed.

"I want to taste you first," I said as I knelt between her spread legs. "Do you want that, Love? Would you like me to fuck you with my tongue?"

"Yes," she moaned loudly.

I grabbed her panties and with one rough tug, I ripped them off her body.

Bella gaped at me, "Did you just..."

I smirked, "They were in my way."

"That was...really hot," she breathed as her little hands fisted in my hair as she pressed her lips to mine.

I kissed her back roughly before pulling away. I kissed a path down her chest and sucked one of her lace-covered nipples into my mouth.

Bella's back arched up to me as I bit down.

"Fuck," she groaned.

I loved it when she swore.

I switched to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. I wanted to feel the hard bud in my mouth without the fabric so I grabbed it and ripped the babydoll down to her bellybutton.

Bella moaned.

I smirked and kissed the swell of her breast.

"Touch me," Bella whimpered.

I sucked her pert nipple into my mouth, while I let my fingers massage her clit.

"Ugh, yes," Bella grunted.

"You're so wet," I groaned.

"For you, only for you."

"It better only be for me," I growled as I slid two fingers into her. "You're mine, Bella," I told her firmly.

"Yours," she declared.

I moved my fingers into her harder as I sucked her nipple back into my mouth.

"I'm gonna...I..."

"Come for me, baby," I coaxed.

Bella's walls tightened around my fingers while her hands fisted in my hair and she tugged.

I loved watching her come. She looked so beautiful, not that she didn't always.

"Shit," Bella said, breathlessly.

"That's just the start, Love," I said before sucking her juices off my fingers.

I kissed my way down her stomach, ripping the babydoll the rest of the way off, before I settled her smooth legs over my shoulders.

I kissed her clit first then I sucked it into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it.

"Fuck, Edward…"

"Watch me," I commanded. "Watch me make you come."

Bella propped herself up on her elbows and watched me eat her pussy. There was no bigger turn on then having her beautiful brown eyes watching me as I devoured her sweet core.

"Oh, fuck!" Bella screamed as she came.

"That's two," I said, smirking.

"You're going to kill me," Bella said.

"But what a way to go," I smirked.

Bella grinned at me, "Hell yeah."

I smiled back and brought her lips to mine. I couldn't hold back my groan as she sucked on my tongue. The fact that she tasted herself was a big turn on.

"Your turn, baby, on your back."

I rolled onto my back and Bella climbed on top of me. She unbuttoned my shirt and kissed a path down my chest.

She made quick work of my removing my belt and unbuttoning my pants. I lifted my hips so that she could pull my jeans off.

"Commando," she noticed. "Nice."

She kissed the head of my hard cock before she enveloped it in her mouth. I groaned and allowed my hands to fist in her hair.

She began to bob her head. What she couldn't fit in her mouth, she massaged with her hands.

I kept my eyes on her because there was nothing hotter than watching Bella take my cock into her mouth.

"Fuck, that feels good," I groaned.

Bella moaned around me and started a faster pace.

I was close, I could feel it, but I didn't want to come in her mouth. I wanted to be inside of her.

"I...fuck," I pulled her up.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked looking confused.

"No, no, baby," I promised. "You were doing amazing. I just want to be inside you when I come."

Bella bit her lip, "How do you want me?"

"On your hands and knees," I instructed.

Bella obliged and got on her hands and knees.

"Are you ready for me?" I asked, rubbing my swollen head against her wet pussy.

"Yes, God, yes."

"Are you sure?" I teased.

"Please," she begged, wiggling her ass in my direction.

I gripped her hips tightly and slammed into her.

"Fuck, shit."

My thoughts exactly**.**

I kept a fast pace going as I repeatedly slammed into my girl's pussy.

I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her up so that her back was flush with my chest.

"Oh, God," Bella moaned as I continued my hard thrusts.

"Does it feel good, baby?" I asked, pumping into her faster.

Fuck, I was close.

"S-so good," she managed to get out.

"Are you going to come for me?" I asked as I slid my hand down the smooth plane of her stomach. I massaged her clit and picked up my thrusts.

"I'm...Oh, God...I can't...hold on..."

"Come for me, Bella."

"I..."

"Come!"

Bella screamed and her pussy tightened around me.

"Edward!"

"Fuck, Bella," I grunted as I found my own release.

Minutes passed and neither of us said anything. The only sound to be heard was the sound of our labored breaths.

"You still alive, baby?"

Bella let out a shaky laugh, "Yeah."

I laughed and kissed her sweaty shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

**Bella**

After a little nap, we decided to drag ourselves out of bed and go visit Rose, Liam, and Emmett at the hospital.

So after we got dressed, we headed to the hospital.

Unsurprisingly, the paparazzi were still camped outside. I was sure they already knew that Edward was back in town and were hoping that he and I'd make an appearance at the hospital.

"Are they just going to camp here until Rosalie leaves?" Edward asked as we finally made it into the parking garage.

"Yeah, probably," I laughed.

"Maybe we should've had Ben and Marcus come with us," Edward said thoughtfully.

"We'll be fine," I promised. "Come on."

Edward and I got out of the car and headed toward the hospital. I couldn't contain my grin as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me through the crowd.

"Edward, Bella, does this mean you're together?"

"Can we get a kiss?"

"How long has this been going on?"

I was nearly blinded by the flashes of their cameras. Edward pulled me tighter against him and so I hid my face in his side. I knew I should've brought my sunglasses.

"Bella, are you pregnant?"

"Edward, are you having an affair with Jessica?"

I felt Edward's chest rumble as he growled.

"Give them some room," I heard Alec command.

"Come on, guys, move out of the way," Jane instructed.

They moved aside for us and we rushed into the hospital.

"Hey, Edward," Jane hugged him.

"Hey, Jane," Edward said, hugging her back. "Hey, Alec," he said, patting him on the back. "How have you been?"

"Good," Alec said. "I've been in London for the last few months."

"Filming?" Edward guessed**.**

"Yep," Alec confirmed.

"And hanging out with his girl," Jane said.

"You have a girlfriend? Why wasn't I informed?" I asked.

"She's not my girlfriend...well, not yet...but I plan to take her out on a date soon. I really, really like her."

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"Veronica Stanley," Alec replied.

"Jessica's sister?" Jane asked with wide eyes.

"Veronica isn't like Jessica, at all," Alec assured us. "She's funny, smart, and not to mention, she lacks that stalkerish tendency which is great," he joked.

"You say that now but if something goes wrong and you split up that's when the psycho comes out," Jane said.

I elbowed her, "If she makes you happy then go for it, Alec."

"Do you really want to be related to the Stanley's? Jessica will be your sister-in-law, which means she can come to family functions and haunt you the rest of your life," Jane said.

I grimaced. I didn't want Jessica around for the rest of my life, but if my brother was happy and he and Veronica ever got married then I'd deal with it.

"There are no wedding bells in the near future," Alec said. "I just want to date her first. You know, see how things go, nothing serious right now."

"Fine," Jane sighed.

"I think it's great that you finally found a girl you like," I said. "Even if it is Jessica's sister**.**"

"Thank you," Alec smiled.

I hugged him, "You're welcome, now if you don't mind, Edward and I are going to go see the baby. Is anyone in there with them?"

"Nope," Jane said. "It's just us today."

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you two later."

"Later," Alec agreed.

Edward and I walked down to Rosalie's room hand-in-hand. Most of the nurses we passed were gaping at Edward. Of course, it didn't help that Edward was giving them each his signature-crooked smile. That smile could melt the panties off any girl, me included.

"You shouldn't dazzle them like that," I teased.

"Dazzle them?" Edward asked, laughing. "I was just smiling."

"You were giving them a panty melting smile," I informed him laughing.

"Panty-melting?" Edward smirked. "Does my 'panty melting' smile work on you?"

I rolled my eyes, "All the time."

"Good to know," he laughed.

When we entered Rosalie's room, Emmett was missing but Rosalie and Liam were present.

"About time you two got here," Rose laughed.

"Hey, Rose," Edward chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, Edward," Rose beamed. She was so happy today, but how could she not be? Her son had finally arrived.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"I sent him home to get some sleep," she said. "He stayed with me all night. I don't think he got much sleep, poor Daddy."

"Probably not," I agreed.

"I need him well rested for when we finally get to take this little guy home," Rose said.

"When do you get to take him home?" Edward inquired.

"Tomorrow," Rose said. "I'm so nervous. I won't have the hospital staff to help me out after tomorrow."

"No, but you have a big family who will run over any time if you need help," I promised.

"And that's why I haven't gone completely insane yet," Rose laughed.

I smiled, "If you need anything just call. I'll rush right over, any hour of the day or night."

Edward and I lived the closest to Rose and Em. Actually, we were only a block away from them, which was perfect because I wanted to see Liam as often as possible.

"Even if I need you to babysit for me?"

I nodded, "Even then."

"That's good to know," Rose said. "Would you like to hold your godson, Edward?"

Edward looked nervous, "I don't know, Rose."

"It's easy," Rose promised. "Here, let me show you." Rose place Liam in Edward's arms.

Edward looked terrified. He probably was worried that he'd drop him or something.

"You're a natural," Rose grinned.

"He's so tiny," Edward marveled.

Watching Edward, as he cradled Liam in his arms was one of the cutest things that I had ever seen. When Liam started to get fussy, Edward gently rocked him until he fell back asleep.

"He's going to be a great father one day," Rose whispered.

I smiled in agreement. Yes, he would definetly be a great father one day.

* * *

><p><strong>They did the deed! Yay, lol. Tell me what you think of this chapter! Review! :D<strong>


	33. Questions

**I am SO sorry for not updating. I've had a lot go on these last few weeks. First my computer got a virus and crashed. I got it back but still didn't have time to write because I recently made a big move from AZ to IL with my BFF. We drove and took a few days to sightsee. But I'm settled now so update should be frequent again. :D I want to thank my amazing beta, MC. Without her this story would be a mess. So thank you, love! Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook account and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

I placed the tray of food on the dresser before walking over to my bed and trying to wake up Bella.

"Bella," I pushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her. "Wake up, love."

She tried to roll away from me, but I kept her trapped on her back, "No."

I chuckled, "Yes."

"We have a whole day," Bella pouted. "Don't you want to spend the day in bed with me?"

"I would love too," I said. "But Alice just called. She's rounding up all the girls, sans Rose, and taking them out for a spa day."

Bella groaned**.**

"I made you breakfast."

"What did you make?" she asked, finally opening her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Waffles," I said. "With strawberries and whipped cream."

"Mmm," she hummed. "That's sounds good."

I smiled and went to get the tray of food.

"Thank you," Bella said, sitting up. "Can I have a shirt?"

"I like you this way," I told her as I ogled her naked chest.

Bella giggled, "I'm sure you do but, if Alice is coming, you know she's just going to barge in."

"You'd think she'd learn her lesson by now."

"Alice can't be deterred," Bella laughed.

"I guess not." I pulled off my shirt and let Bella wear it.

"Thank you," Bella leaned up and gave me a quick kiss. "So, what's the occasion? Why do I get breakfast in bed? Not that I'm complaining."

"I just wanted to do something special for you," I said. "We hardly have time for each other, so I'm determined to make what little time we do have together, special."

Bella beamed at me, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I kissed Bella again. "Now dig in. I'm pretty proud of my creation."

Bella smiled and dug into the waffles that I had made.

"Mmm," she moaned in appreciation. "These are great! Thank you**.** "

I smiled, "You're welcome."

"Eat with me," Bella said, patting the bed next to her.

"I don't know if your dogs would like that," I teased.

Bella's dogs hated me for some reason. They were okay with me being in the house for a few minutes but after an hour, or day, it was clear they thought I'd overstayed my welcome.

Last night, while I was fucking Bella up against a wall, the black furball bit my ankle. Bella thought it was hysterical, I didn't.

Damn cockblocking, dog.

"They aren't even in the room."

"No, they're probably ripping apart something of mine," I said, crawling into bed beside her.

"They are adorable, Edward. They just need to get used to you."

"And how long is this going to take? I'd rather not have to watch over my shoulder when I'm trying to plow into my girl."

"My, you have a romantic way with words," Bella giggled, "I still can't believe Hailey did that last night."

"They hate me."

"They hate men in general," Bella said. "They attacked Jake while we were in New York and they growled at Jasper, so..."

"Maybe we should give them to a man hating woman," I said. "They'd be happier there."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Just give them some time."

As if on cue, the little black puff of fur pranced into the room. When she saw me, I swear she gave me an evil look before darting into the closet.

"She's going to eat my shoes."

"Better your shoes than you, eh?" Bella asked, laughing.

"Can't we just lock them outside in that dog house? It'll be fun for them."

"No."

I pouted.

"No pouting," Bella said, holding the fork to my lips. "Eat up."

I opened my mouth and closed my lips around the fork. I did a pretty great job at cooking this meal. Even though it did take me a cookbook and Jane to help me make sure everything was just right.

"Thank you for this," Bella said, eating one of the strawberries. "I love it."

"I'm glad," I turned my head to kiss her shoulder. "I love you, babe."

"I love you more."

I chuckled and tickled her sides.

After we finished our breakfast, I took the tray and went to the kitchen, where I began to wash the dishes. Bella came down a few moments later dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray tank top.

"Thank you for breakfast," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"No problem, love."

I turned around and picked her up before placing her on the counter.

"I get to surprise you next time," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well, it's not really a surprise if I know you plan to do it."

Bella grinned, "But you don't know when I'll do it, or how I'll do it. So it still is kind of a surprise."

"True."

"Kiss me," Bella ordered.

"My pleasure." I pressed my lips to hers but pulled back abruptly when I felt something bite my ankle. Hailey glared up at me. Yes, I literally mean glared up at me.

Bella looked down with a frown them started to laugh.

"That's not funny," I pouted. "I can't even kiss my girl?"

Hailey barked her confirmation.

"I love you," Bella laughed as she hopped off the counter. "Hailey, stop being mean."

Hailey barked again.

"Are you sure we can't find a home for these demons? Somewhere far, far away?"

"Give them a chance."

"I've tried but they don't like me."

"They haven't been around you long enough to like you," Bella said.

"They're going to rip my legs off one of these days."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You are a drama queen, my dear boyfriend."

"You think I'm kidding."

"I have to go," Bella said when her phone beeped. "The girls are here. Try not to kill my dogs, okay?"

"Fine."

"I'll see you tonight**.**" She gave me a quick kiss. "Bye Hailey, Bailey."

They wiggled their tails and followed Bella toward the door.

"Love you, Edward." I heard her call**.**

"Love you, too," I called back.

After I finished cleaning the dishes, I headed up to my bedroom where I found the dogs going to town on one of my sneakers.

"Those were my favorite pair, stop that!"

I swear that dog grinned at me.

"You liked me at first, what happened?"

They ignored me, as I knew they would, and continued to rip apart my shoe. I sighed and grabbed my shoe, chucked it into the closet, and closed the door.

"You two are demons," I said to the dogs.

I decided that I wanted to get out of the house today. I called Jasper, Jake, and Alec to see if they'd want to do something with me. Jasper was busy, but Jake and Alec were free.

After throwing on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of shoes that didn't have teeth marks in them, I went to pick them up.

I planned to make a stop at Tiffany's after I picked them up so the media wouldn't go crazy and ruin my surprise.

I planned to propose to Bella.

I didn't know when, or how, but I planned to do it.

I'd known for a while that she was it for me. She was what I wanted and nothing was going to change that but last night, watching her hold Liam, and picture what our family would be like someday, I just...I couldn't wait anymore.

I planned to make Bella my wife, soon, if she'd have me.

When I arrived at the Cullen home, I was surprised to see Carlisle was home.

I knew it was a bit old fashioned but, I wanted to ask for permission to marry his daughter.

So, after gathering up some courage, I headed to the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle smiled. "Come on in. How have you been?"

"Good, sir," I responded nervously.

Carlisle chuckled, "Sir? Uh oh, what did you do? Did you hurt my daughter?"

"No, never," I vowed.

"Then what's the sir nonsense?"

"I'm nervous," I admitted.

"About?"

I should just come right out and say it. There was no sense in beating around the bush.

"I'd like your permission to ask your daughter to marry me."

I heard a loud squeal from the other room.

Carlisle chuckled as his wife rushed into the room.

"You want to marry, Bella?" she asked, her eyes dancing with excitement and unshed tears.

"Yes. I love her more than life itself, and I want to make things official between us."

"You didn't have to ask us, you know," Carlisle said smiling. "But we do appreciate the gesture, and I give you major points for it."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"I can't believe Bella is getting married!"

"You're engaged?" Alec asked, shocked. "When did this happen?"

"I'm asking permission," I clarified.

Alec chuckled, "Who does that anymore? That's lame."

"I think it's sweet," a girl with long brown hair said, peeking out from behind him.

"It is sweet," Esme agreed.

"Does that mean I have your permission?"

"Yes!" Esme said. "I have been planning Bella's wedding since you attended your first family dinner. I knew it was very serious then. Bella doesn't just bring guys around us."

"And the ones she did in the past, weren't accepted by the family," Alec added. "But you have been."

I smiled, "That's good to know."

"So, when do you plan to pop the question?"

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted.

"Don't over think it," Carlisle said. "Springing it on her randomly will be as memorable as planning out this elaborate night."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to tell Vicky and Tia!"

"You might want to keep it on the down low for a while, Mom," Alec laughed. "Someone might alert Bella."

"Tia and Victoria won't," Esme said.

"If you think so," Alec said. "But don't tell Jane, or Alice. They will definitely say something."

"I'll keep it a secret from them," Esme promised.

"Thank you," I said.

"So, I guess you plan to take me ring shopping, eh?"

"Yep," I said. "So, the media doesn't ruin my surprise."

"Just keep Bella away from the TV until you propose," Alec advised.

"I don't exactly know when I'll be proposing so, that's next to impossible."

"Bella doesn't watch Media channels to much," Esme said. "You'll be fine."

"With the awards on tonight, she might," Alec said.

"There will be nothing about your impromptu trip to the jewelers by then," the brunette said. "Because they'll be too busy looking at who was wearing what or who was with who."

"True."

That bought me some time.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

"Is it okay if Veronica tags along?" Alec asked.

So, this was Veronica. For one, she didn't look anything like Jessica did. Instead of blonde hair and blue eyes, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She also seemed very friendly, and not the overly friendly kind of girl.

I smiled, "I'll need a girl's opinion."

Veronica smiled, "I'm happy to help."

"I want to see that ring later," Esme said.

"Of course," I promised.

We headed out to my car and Alec sat in the back with Veronica. I learned a bit more about her on the drive to Jake's house. She was the same age as Alec, she was in a normal high school, and despite her role in Hollywood, she was very down to earth.

Not at all like Jessica.

"It's hard to believe you're related to Jessica," I said sheepishly.

Veronica laughed, "Yeah, I get that a lot, don't worry."

"I told you she was cool," Alec said.

"I promise, I am," Veronica said. "Don't get me wrong, you're cute but I'm not going to go crazy over you like my sister did."

"Thank you."

"By the way, you were all Jessica talked about since she met you," Veronica said. "And she didn't even know you that well. She resorted to cyberstalking and crap like that. It was pathetic and funny at the same time."

I grimaced**.**

"When she found out she got to do a movie with you, she was over the moon because she thought she'd finally have a chance."

"She didn't."

"I told her that," Veronica said. "I mean, it's obvious that you and Bella were so much more. You looked at her with such love in your eyes that even I could feel it. But Jess...well, she just didn't believe it."

"Oh, I know."

"I'm sorry, on Jessica's behalf, for the way she acted. Well, is still acting. Don't worry, I'll have a little chat with her and if that doesn't work well my dad can handle it."

"I'd appreciate that," I said. "I wouldn't want to get a restraining order against her. Especially since you're her sister. I'm sure she'll want to be stuck up your ass when we're no longer filming together."

Veronica snorted, "Yeah probably. But, even though she's my sister, I don't like her that much, so it won't work."

"Why don't you like her?" I asked, curiously. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's cool. Jessica has always tried to be the star in the family. She's treated me like dirt and sabotaged a bunch of my auditions because she knew it would earn me more 'star' points than her."

"Wow," I shook my head. How could she do that to her own sister?

"Yeah," Veronica sighed. "We don't talk much anymore, which is fine with me. The less she's in my life, the better."

"You are going to fit into this family perfectly," I smiled.

Veronica beamed at me. It was very clear that Veronica loved Alec already. This was Alec's first real relationship and I knew it would be his last. From the look on his face, he did not intend to let her go.

When we arrived at Jake's place, he was waiting just inside the gate. I hoped he wasn't waiting long because he had at least thirty paparazzi just standing there snapping pictures of him.

After months of the paparazzi, I truly was starting to get tired of it. At first, I liked it but now it was just bothersome. When it was just me, I didn't have a problem ignoring them but when I was with Bella, they seemed to get worse.

And I understood why, I really did, but that didn't mean I liked it.

"Hey, Jake." I greeted as he climbed into the car.

"Hello, everyone." Jake smiled.

"Hi," Veronica smiled. "I'm Veronica Stanley."

"Jacob Black, Jake's fine though."

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Veronica said.

"Nice to meet you too, Veronica," Jake replied, smiling. "So, where are we going?"

"Engagement ring shopping," I said, grinning.

"No way."

"Yes, way," I chuckled.

"Finally!" Jake laughed. "I honestly thought you would've popped the question ages ago. Thanks to you, I lost a bet with Aro and Charlie."

"You bet?"

"We all did," Alec laughed. "It's a Cullen thing."

"I'm starting to realize that."

"Mom, Tia, and I won," Alec said, happily. "Jane figured you'd propose after five months of being together. Then she tried to change it, but we didn't let her. Charlie, Aro, Cauis, and Victoria figured about a year. Mom, Tia, and I thought about nine months. We were right, thank you very much."

"Don't forget that I haven't exactly popped the question yet."

"But you are buying the ring," Alec said. "And you said you planned to do it soon."

"You should wait a couple more months," Jake stated.

"I think he should do it when the time feels right," Veronica said. "From what everyone's told me, Bella is a laidback girl. I don't think she'll need some over the top dinner with millions of candles."

She was right.

Bella was very laidback, and I knew that it would be special no matter how I asked her to marry me.

I decided that whenever the moment felt right, I would do it.

* * *

><p><strong>He's going to propose! Woot! :) And we finally meet Veronica Stanley, Jessica's sister. I have a picture of her in my facebook group but if you don't want to join just look up Jessica Stroup.<strong>


	34. Movie Awards

**Yes, I'm Alive.** I** honestly don't have an excuse for not updating other than my laziness and of course my friends who want me to go out with them almost everynight. But I'm trying to get better at updates. :) I want to thank my amazing beta, MC. Without her this story would be a mess. So thank you, love! Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook account and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

I found a ring for Bella right away.

It was the third ring I looked at. Before the jeweler had even handed it to me, I knew it was perfect for Bella.

"I'll take it," I said after very little thought.

"Excellent choice," Mark, the jeweler who had been helping me, said.

The ring, Bella's ring, was simple yet beautiful. It had diamonds embedded into the band and one large, but not overly large, diamond situated in the center.

"She's going to love it, dude," Alec said. "I know my sister and that's definitely what she likes."

I smiled in agreement.

"Step one, done," Veronica said. "Now all you have to do is propose to her."

"Easier said than done," I said, nervously.

"Don't overthink it, Edward," Veronica said. "Just remember that as long as she's with you, the night will be magical. Trust me, okay? I'm a girl and we girls just know these things."

I grinned at Veronica, "I really like you."

Veronica blushed, "Thanks. I really like you too."

"She's a keeper," I whispered to Alec.

Alec smiled at me and nodded, "Yes, she is."

"Alright, here you go, sir," Mark said, handing me a bag. "It's been charged to your card."

"Thank you," I said, taking the bag.

"You're very welcome, sir."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ben asked. "We should probably hurry before more arrive."

"I don't think there can be more," Veronica said. "I think they're all here already."

I looked out the window and grimaced as I watched the paparazzi wait on the sidewalk outside.

Hiding this from Bella wouldn't be as easy as I had hoped it would be.

"I'm going to agree with you there," Jake said. "Shouldn't they be at the airports?"

"If you caught word that Edward Masen was shopping in a jewelry store, what would you do? Drop everything and run to the scene, right?"

"She's got a point there."

"I'll get you guys to the car safely," Ben promised.

"Alright, let's go," I said.

"I can carry the bag for you, if you'd like," Veronica offered. "You know, just in case Bella is watching."

"Yeah, that'd be great," I handed Veronica the bag and she cradled it to her chest as if it were the most precious cargo in the world. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said, smiling.

Ben led the way out of the store and helped us get into the car unscathed. It was crazy outside so I helped Alec make sure Veronica wasn't pushed or shoved, which was harder than it should've been.

Ben tried as hard as he could to keep the path in front of us clear and he did a great job at that.

_"Edward, are you going to propose to Bella?"_

_"Are you shopping for Jessica?"_

I rolled my eyes at that comment. Clearly, I wasn't shopping for Jessica just a few days after Bella and I made our first appearance as a couple.

"He's not dating my sister," Veronica spoke up. "They're only working on a movie together, that's it."

The questions continued but since we reached the car, we didn't respond to any more of them.

On the way back to my place, we picked up In-An-Out Burger because we were all starving.

We still had about four hours until we were due at the theater for the awards show, so we might as well spend the rest of our time relaxing.

"Wow, nice place," Veronica complimented.

"Thank you."

When we got into the house, Bella's dogs ran toward us barking. Veronica fell in love with them as soon as she laid eyes on them, and the dogs loved her too, but they still hated me.

"Aw, they're adorable."

"They hate men," I said sourly as Hailey growled at me.

"Why'd you get them then?" Veronica asked, curiously.

"Bella picked me them up while on her promotional tour," I said. "They liked me at first but now they hate me."

"Are you selling them? I know someone who would love them."

"I'd have to ask Bella," I said. "I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem parting with them if they had a good home."

"Ask her and let me know," Veronica said. "My aunt Kathy would adopt these two in a second."

I nodded.

After placing Demon one and Demon two outside in their little dog area, we all sat around my home theater watching movies and eating.

"Can I ask you something, Edward?" Veronica asked out of the blue.

"Sure."

"How did you meet Bella?"

"I met her on the night of my first movie premiere," I said, smiling.

"You should've seen it," Alec chuckled. "They stared at each other for the longest time and they both looked so happy in those short few moments of eye contact, it was kind of weird but kind of cute."

"Aw, love at first sight."

"That's not what I thought at first," I said. "But I definitely do now."

"Did you ask her out that night?"

"No, we both kind of danced around that for a while," I said. "We both could feel the attraction we held for each other, but we both had reasons why we didn't want a relationship."

"What finally broke you?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about her," I said honestly.

"And Bella wouldn't stop thinking about him," Alec said. "Or at least that's what I think because all she would talk about was Edward. 'Oh, did you notice Edward has the greenest eyes in the world'."

"And let's not forget 'He has the best hair in the world'," Jacob laughed as he mimicked Bella's voice.

"He does have the best hair in the world," Bella said as she ran her hand through my tangled mess. "And the greenest eyes I've ever seen."

"Hey, Bella," Alec laughed. "We were just talking about you."

"I noticed," Bella leaned down and kissed me before climbing onto my lap. "Only good things I hope."

"Oh, yes," Veronica said. "Edward was telling me about how you two met."

Bella smiled at me, "That was one of the best nights of my life."

I smiled back at her.

"You two are adorable," Veronica gushed. "Aren't they adorable, Alec?"

"Super adorable," Alec agreed with a roll of his eyes. "Bella, this is my girlfriend, Veronica. Veronica, this is my older sister, Bella."

"Veronica! So nice to meet you," Bella said. "Alec hasn't shut up about you since I've got back."

"Aw, babe," Veronica kissed Alec's cheek.

"You'll be happy to know that Veronica is the normal Stanley," Jake said, happily.

"I can see she's normal," Bella laughed. "She hasn't glared at me like Jessica would've been. Plus, Edward wouldn't have let her in the house had she been like Jessica."

"And I wouldn't blame him," Veronica said. "I'm team Bella, all the way. You and Edward make an adorable couple, even before I met you I knew that you two were perfect for each other. Alec talked about you guys constantly," she explained. "Anyway, Jess just needs to pull her head out of her ass."

"That won't happen," Jake piped in.

"No, it probably won't but one should have hope, eh?"

"I love you already," Bella laughed. "You are perfect for my little brother." Bella reached over and ruffled Alec's hair.

"Bells," Alec groaned.

"Sorry," Bella giggled. "So, what have you all been doing all day?"

"Shopping," I said.

"For?" Bella pressed.

"Well, I dragged them to a couple stores looking for some nail polish to go along with my dress tonight. Of course, I got sidetracked and shopped for other things," Veronica explained. "They were good sports about it though."

Bella nodded and snatched some of my fries.

'Thank you,' I mouthed to Veronica.

Veronica smiled 'No problem.'

"We should probably get going," Alec said. "We have a little over two hours before the awards show."

"Oh, yeah, that's probably a good idea," Veronica said. "I still have to do my hair."

"I'll take you guys home," I volunteered.

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you later," Bella said, standing from my lap. "Again, it was great meeting you Veronica. We need to have lunch soon."

"Sure, I'd love that." Veronica and Bella exchanged numbers and then I took everyone home.

I dropped Jake off first, as he was the closest, and then drove to Veronica's place. Of course, I should've known Jessica would be there, but I hadn't even thought about it until I pulled up and there was Jessica.

"Edward?" Jessica asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" She wondered as she fixed her hair. "Not that I mind. I just would've dressed up a bit."

"He's not here for you, Jessica," Veronica laughed as she hopped out of the car.

"Veronica," Jessica all but sneered at her younger sister.

"Wow, you remember my name," Veronica said with a roll of her eyes. "Hey, if I run to get my things can I get dressed at your place, Alec?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah."

"Great," Veronica turned to me. "Sorry to leave you here with that, but I promise it'll only be a few moments."

"I can handle her," I laughed. "Go get your things."

Veronica shot her sister a warning glare before darting in the house to get what she needed.

"So," Jessica said as she rocked on her feet. "What are you doing with my sister?" she demanded.

"I'm dating her," Alec said, slowly. "You didn't know this?"

"Wow, Veronica is dating a Cullen. I wonder why she hasn't told me herself," Jessica wondered as her eyes danced with excitement.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're always putting her down," Alec said, coldly.

"Putting her down? Is that what she says I do?" Jessica snorted. "That girl is sooo dramatic."

"Veronica is actually very down to earth," I spoke up. "You, on the other hand, are the dramatic one, Jessica."

"I'm an actor," Jessica said. "I'm bound to be a little dramatic. It's how I get to the top, you know."

"I'm not dramatic," Alec says.

"Hmm, maybe it's just the good actors and actresses," Jessica shrugged. "It's okay, you'll get to where I am one day."

"You're a piece of work, Jessica," Veronica snapped. "You wish you could be as talented as Edward or Alec. You need to stop putting people down because you aren't happy with yourself, okay?"

"Excuse me? I'm very happy with myself," Jessica growled. "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I don't think you want me to say it," Veronica countered.

"Just spit it out," Jessica snapped.

"Because you aren't like Bella," Veronica stated. Jessica's eyes widened. "Because you don't have Edward, Jess."

"H-how..."

"You talk a lot when you're drunk, Jess," Veronica smirked. "You've hated Bella since as long as I can remember. You've wanted to be her so bad. Remember you dyed your hair and got a nose job so that you looked similar to Bella?"

"I'm better than, Bella," Jessica spat out. "I didn't change those things because of her."

"Yes, you did," Veronica laughed.

"Fuck off, Veronica," Jessica glared. "I don't need to be like Bella to make Edward like me. He loves me like this," she said adamantly.

"Um, no, I don't."

"You are so full of yourself," Veronica said with a shake of her head. "You have a lot of problems and you need to deal with them before you lose everyone. Let's go, I've had enough."

"I'm better than Bella," Jessica insisted again. "Way better. One day you'll see it, Edward. I'm the perfect girl for you."

"You are so delusional," Veronica said. "He will never leave Bella for you."

"What if she leaves you, Edward?" Jessica asks. "What if she finds someone better than you?"

"Then I'll respect her choice." Even if it hurt me to do so, I would let Bella be happy.

"Bella won't leave you, Ed," Alec said.

"She might," Jessica said, smiling. "And I'll be there to pick up the pieces."

"Let's go, guys," Veronica said as she slid into the backseat. "Just ignore her Edward. She always does this, it's who she is."

"I know," I said. "But it pisses me off."

"You know my sister will never leave you, right?"

I nodded, "I know she won't."

"Good," Alec said. "For a second, I thought you might've believed Jessica."

I smiled, "I don't. I was just thinking about what I would do if that would ever happen."

"It won't," Veronica said.

"I know but I still thought about it."

"And what would you do?" Alec asked.

"I'd let her be happy," I said. "If she loved someone else, who was I to stop her?"

"That's romantic," Veronica said. "Sad but very romantic."

"I'm selfish, babe," Alec said. "Don't expect that noble shit from me."

Veronica tossed her head back and laughed, "I know."

After I dropped, Alec and Veronica off, I headed back home.

"Love?" I asked, dropping my keys in the bowl by the front door.

"Bedroom," Bella yelled.

I headed upstairs and found Bella in our bedroom. She was in a pair of lacy black panties and was braless.

"You look stunning, babe," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Bella giggled, "I'm sure."

She turned around and my eyes darted down to my girl's chest.

"How much time do we have?" I asked, sliding my hands into the back of her panties.

"Mmm, not nearly enough," Bella said. "We have an hour to get to the house."

I pouted.

"Rain check, baby," Bella pecked me on the lips and untangled herself from my arms. "Now get dressed. Times a wasting," she said walking to the bathroom.

I headed into our closet and pulled out a pair of dress jeans, a gray dress shirt, a vest, and a tie. I tucked Bella's ring in my sock drawer, under all my socks, and hoped that Bella wouldn't dig around in here.

"Can you get me a strapless black bra?" Bella asked.

"Sure," I answered.

I dug through her bra drawer and found her the bra she needed. After taking her bra to her, I stripped out of my day clothes and changed into my award show outfit.

It took me five minutes tops but of course, my hair took ten minutes, which was a waste of time because as soon as Bella saw me she shook her head and ran her hand threw my gel-filled hair.

"Perfect," Bella stood back to admire her handiwork. "I like your hair looking wild."

"I look like I just rolled out of bed."

"Nah, you look like you just went down on me," Bella smirked.

"Is that an invitation?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"No, it's an observation," Bella laughed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling her to me. "I can make it quick."

Bella licked her lips and I smiled. She wanted it. I pressed kisses along her neck as I placed her on the counter.

I slid my hands up her smooth thighs pushing up the dress she'd just put on, and then hooked my fingers into her panties.

"Wait, no," Bella said, snapping out of it. "We have to get to my parents house."

"Are you sure we have to go tonight?" I asked. "Wouldn't you rather spend the evening with me worshiping your body?"

"You're going to kill me," Bella said with a laugh. "You know I would love that but this is a big night for you!"

"I'm only nominated," I said.

"You're excited and you know it!" Bella said enthusiastically. "It's your first nomination...and win."

"I haven't won yet, Love."

"But you will," Bella said, confidently. "So, we have to be there to see you accept your first award."

I smiled. I was really looking forward to going to MTV awards show, but I would gladly miss it if I was able to spend the rest of the day in bed with my love.

"Get pumped, baby! This is your first awards show, which you just happened to be nominated for! Woohoo!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, "I'm pumped, trust me. But not about being nominated. I get to walk down the red carpet with the sexiest woman alive."

"It feels awesome not having to hide our relationship," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"You don't have to tell me," I said, smiling. "I'm looking forward to being able to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I feel like it."

"Just keep the kisses PG," she laughed.

"No promises," I said as my lips skimmed her soft neck.

"Shit, we have to go," she gasped when she saw the time on my watch. "We're very late."

"Hop on, little monkey," I said, turning around. "I shall get us to the car."

"I can walk, you know."

"Humor me," I said, glancing over my shoulder.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I held onto her and headed down the stairs.

"Wait! The dogs," she gasped.

I sighed and put her down then she adjusted her dress.

She ran outside and retrieved Hailey and Bailey before running them to the laundry room and locking them in their cages.

"Alright, let's go."

"Speaking of the dogs," I said. "Veronica knows someone who would love them."

"They aren't that bad," Bella said as we walked to the car.

"They ate three pairs of my sneakers, half of my watch, which is just amazing but it was my favorite watch, they shredded my towel, a pillow that I dared to put my head on and to top it off they attack me when I try to touch you."

"They eat my stuff too," Bella said. "So don't feel bad, honey. I lost a great pair of Vans to those little devils."

"And you still want to keep them?" I asked.

"They'll get better when they get older," Bella explained.

"Or they'll move on to the larger furniture," I said, dryly. "But hey, we don't need a fridge or a stove."

Bella laughed, "Stoves are overrated anyway."

"What happens when we bring a baby into the picture?" I asked.

"A baby?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Our baby?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

I grinned at her, "Yes, our baby."

I couldn't wait until Bella and I started having children. I couldn't wait to hold something that Bella and I created in my arms. There was so much I couldn't wait for when it came having kids with Bella.

"Our kids are going to be gorgeous," Bella sighed, dreamily.

"Without a doubt," I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"I want at least one boy that looks just like you," Bella said.

I smiled, "I'd say I want a little girl to look like you but I really don't want girls. I'll go prematurely gray," I laughed.

Bella laughed, "I want one girl. We can have her after we have our three boys."

"I'll think about it."

Bella laughed, "You do know that you don't have a choice in what we have. For all you know, we can have all girls."

"I will love them even if we have girls," I promised. "I'd just prefer to have boys so that I don't have to go through my baby girl dating. I can't imagine what your dad's going through."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Well, as long as our girls find someone as amazing as their daddy, we don't have to worry."

"If they brought a guy like me home, we'd have a lot to worry about, Love."

I knew what boys thought about and I wanted none of them around my daughter, or daughters.

"True," Bella said, thoughtfully. "Let's just have boys."

"Excellent idea," I agreed.

I loved talking about our future and I could see that Bella loved when we did too.

"Now, back to the dog thing," I said. "Veronica has an aunt that would love them."

"I guess I can part with them," Bella said. "But only if they go to a good home."

"Thank you," I said as we pulled into her parent's driveway. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," she sighed.

"If it upsets you too much, we don't have to get rid of them," I said.

"No, it's fine," Bella said. "It's your house too and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Plus, we can always find another dog, one who loves us both."

"That sounds like a great idea."

We were the last two to arrive at Carlisle and Esme's house. There was a lot of traffic on the way there so it took a little longer than expected, plus we fooled around at the house. I sure wasn't making a good impression for my first awards show.

They probably expected me to be there first.

"Sorry we're late," Bella apologized. "The traffic was pretty bad."

"It's not a problem," Carlisle said, smiling at his daughter. "You look great, baby girl."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"Even though the party doesn't start until the Cullen's arrive, we should probably head out," Jane said.

We headed in two limos to the Gibson Amphitheater, which was located ten minutes away from Carlisle and Esme's home. Things were already in full swing by the time we pulled up, which was expected because I was sure we were probably the last people to arrive.

"Ready?" I asked when Ben pulled my door open.

"You know it," Bella said, smiling.

I stepped out of the limo and then held my hand out for Bella. She grabbed onto it, her smile growing, and stepped out of the limo.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Bella beamed.

My arm dropped to her waist, where I wrapped it around her tightly, and pulled her as close to me as possible.

The reporters went wild as they saw Bella and I. Even though we stepped out together when we went to see Rose at the hospital, this was what confirmed it publically.

We slowly made our way down the red carpet, pausing to take a handful of pictures at a time before moving a few inches down and doing the same thing.

"Hey, sorry, I'm late," James said as I posed for a couple solo shots. "I got a little tied up."

"Well, hello, stranger," I said, sarcastically. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know, I know," James sighed. "My clientele list seems to double each day. I promise I'm going to get better."

I nodded.

After posing for my solo shoots, Bella and I held hands and trekked further down the carpet.

"Wow," I heard Bella say.

I followed her gaze and saw Jessica and Bella's ex looking cozy on the red carpet.

"That's not weird at all," I said. After learning that Jessica strived to be like Bella, I found it weird she was here with Mike.

"Well, I guess I'm happy for them," Bella said. "Maybe they'll leave us alone."

"Maybe," I said, kissing her temple.

"You two have an interview with E news," Lauren told us. "Right now, actually."

Bella and I walked to the small platform where E news was set up and were handed microphones.

"Welcome back to E's coverage of the 2012 MTV movie awards," Kate said, cheerfully. "I'm here with the ever gorgeous stars of 'Endless Love' Isabella Cullen and Edward Masen." She turned to us. "How are you two doing?"

"Great," Bella and I said together**.**

"You two look it," Kate said. "Who are you wearing?"

"Armani," I said**.**

"Victoria Cullen," Bella said. "She's starting a line with Alice so she wanted me to model her work."

"You look fabulous," Kate complimented.

"Thank you," Bella said, smiling.

"Now, is it safe to say that you two are an item?"

I smiled at Bella, "Yes."

"People have wondered about that from the beginning, so how long has this been going on? Was it recent or did it start around the time the rumors did?"

"We've been together nine months now," Bella said. "But we actually got together after the rumors had started."

"Wow," Kate said. "Now tell me, Edward, what's it like dating Isabella?"

"It's great," I said, honestly. "She's an amazing women and I'm very lucky."

"We're both lucky," Bella corrected**.**

"Aw," Kate giggled. "I could go on for hours about the dynamics of your relationship but I'll spare you." We laughed. "So what was it like filming 'Endless Love'?"

"It was fun but very hard," I explained.

Bella nodded in agreement, "It's a lot of pressure to film a story that has such a big following because you want to make it perfect for them."

"Are you two fans of the saga?"

"I'm a hardcore fan," Bella confessed**.**

"I'm getting there," I admitted. "I've read the first and second books."

"Team Ethan or Team Jason?"

"Oh, that's a tough one," Bella said**.**

"Don't be obligated to go with Team Ethan because Edward's your boyfriend," Kate laughed.

"Okay, hmm…I'd have to say I'm Team Ethan," Bella said. "I was on that train way before I met Edward."

"And what about you Edward?"

"Of course I'm Team Ethan," I scoffed.

Kate laughed, "Well, it looks like we're all on the same page. Thank you so much for taking some time to talk with us today and congratulations to both of you on the relationship, and the nomination, Edward."

"Thank you."

"We'll be right back with Jacob Black and Jane Cullen," Kate said to the camera. I passed my microphones to one of the stagehands and helped Bella down from the platform.

After our interview with E, Bella and I split up to go do several other interviews. The only thing they seemed to be interested in was the fact that Bella and I were in a relationship. I gave them a couple details but I didn't go into it that much.

Once we finished our interviews, we headed inside to our seats. We got great seats. The Cullen's took up the first two rows, Bella and I sat in the middle of the second row.

I could barely contain my excitement as the lights started to dim.

The opening performance was funny and the musical performances were great, especially since Bella performed a new song, which she dedicated to me.

Her voice was amazing and left me in awe once the song was over.

After Bella performed, Jane and Jacob presented an award for best comedic performance, then after that best villain was announced, and after that Bella, Jacob, and I got on stage to show a clip from 'Endless Love'.

The crowd loved it, which was a very good sign. After we excused ourselves from stage they announced best female performance, which Jane won, and then it was best male performance.

I bounced nervously in my seat while Bella and Alice stood on stage getting ready to introduce the nominees, and eventually give out the award to the winner.

"There are a lot of great actors here tonight," Bella started. "But only one will win the popcorn."

"The rest of you will just have to settle with taking Bella home," Alice said, giggling.

"Like I'm a bad thing to take home," Bella laughed. "No, instead, you'll have to take this one home."

"I'm not a bad thing to take home," Alice said, pouting.

"Uh, no, of course not," Bella said, averting her eyes.

"Oh, I see how it is..."

"Why don't we find out who's nominated instead of fighting over who's better."

"Sure, let's save you the embarrassment," Alice said, smiling sweetly.

"What's that..."

"And the nominees for best male performance are..." Alice said, cutting her off.

"Nominees for best male performance," I looked up at the TV. "Edward Masen, Disappearance." I smiled. "Zac Efron, Lucky One. Jacob Black, Dead End. Daniel Radcliff, the Woman in Black."

"And the winner is..." Bella opened up the envelope.

"Edward Masen!" Alice yelled.

"Congratulations, Edward," Jane said, happily. "I told you, you would win."

"Thank you."

I hugged Esme and Carlisle on my way up to the stage. I couldn't believe that I won. It was my first nomination and my first success, hopefully the first of many.

"Thank you," I told Alice and Bella.

"You deserve it," Bella said, giving me a light kiss.

"Um...this is crazy, a good crazy though," I said into the microphone. "I wasn't expecting to win this time around so this is...wow, this is surprising. Um, I want to thank Carlisle Cullen for giving me my big break. I also want to thank my friends, my beautiful girlfriend Bella, and of course my fan base, which I didn't know I had such a big following until tonight." The crowd screamed my name. "Thank you. Now, if you don't mind, I plan to take both of these girls with me."

I handed my award to Bella then lifted both her and Alice over my shoulders before walking off stage.

I could still hear the crowd laughing as I placed Bella and Alice on their feet.

"Damn, you're strong," Alice said as she fixed her dress.

"He works out constantly," Bella said, kissing my cheek. "Congratulations, baby. I knew you'd win."

"I didn't," I said, honestly. "I thought it'd take me a few movies before I won an award."

"You're cute," Alice said. "That automatically means you win."

"And I thought it was based on my acting."

"Sorry, it's not." Alice giggled. "I'm kidding. You're acting in Disappearance was phenomenal, Edward. You deserve that award and so much more."

"Thank you, Alice."

I won one more award that night. Carlisle's movie 'Disappearance' won best movie so I received another award.

I said a couple words and then left stage.

After the show, we went to Terra for dinner and had a great time. Spending time with the Cullen's was something I loved to do because they always knew how to cheer someone up and they always had fun.

It was hard not to have fun when you were in their presence.

After dinner, we drove back to the Cullen mansion and Bella and I went home.

Bella fell asleep on the car ride home so I carried her into the house and up to our bedroom.

I slipped her out of her dress and ratty chucks before tucking her in and going to let out the dogs, plus make sure everything was locked up. Once the dogs were done, I put them back in the cage, which was a struggle in itself, and then headed up to bed.

I kicked off my shoes, my jeans, and my shirt before climbing into bed and pulling Bella into my arms.

"I want to marry you, Bella," I told her as she slept peacefully in my arms. "But I'm still not sure how to pop the question. I want to do it soon though so hopefully you say yes when I finally do find the perfect way to propose."

"Edward," Bella murmured and I froze. This wasn't how I imagined proposing to her. "I love you," she said softly before rolling over and snoring quietly.

I let out the breath I was holding and kissed her shoulder, "I love you too, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>We are 34 chapters in and we still have a looong way to go. I'm trying to decide between having the films spaced out more than they were in RL, which I know would've killed us if they waited a year or two between each movie, or having them shoot the movies back to back. I'm still trying to decide. So, let me know what you think.<strong>

**Fic recc (I just have to tell you about the story I'm following): It's a mobward story, which is my favorite Edward, next to Daddyward of course. Anyway, it's called the Perfect Trade by Eternallyinlove. It's great so far. It has a new take on Bella that I haven't seen in a mobward fic. She's young, she naive but still pretty tough. I love it so I know you guys will too. Check it out. The Perfect Trade by Eternallyinlove.**


	35. Promos and Premieres

**I want to thank my amazing beta, MC. Without her this story would be a mess. So thank you, love! Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook account and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"You recently revealed at the movie awards that you are in fact dating Edward Masen, this is correct?"

"Yeah, you have your facts right," I said with a smile.

"Can you tell us how you two met?"

"It was the night of his and my dad's movie premiere. Edward showed up at the house and...It's hard to explain. When our eyes first met, I was just...in love. Edward is amazing."

The audience awed.

"We just stared at each other saying nothing, until my dad said something and then we looked away from each other."

"Love at first sight," the host, Gemma, said, smiling. "It's so hard to find a love like that."

"It is," I said. "When you find a love like that, never let it go."

"Is it safe to assume that wedding bells will be in the near future? What about children?"

"I mean, yeah, eventually we're going to get married and have a family. I'm not sure when though. We aren't in any rush."

"Have you talked about kids?"

"We have," I said. "We actually just had a discussion about it on the night of the movie awards. Edward doesn't want a girl because he doesn't want to worry about her dating."

Gemma laughed, "Do you want a girl?"

"I want three boys and then a girl," I said. "She'll have three big brothers, and some of the burden of scaring off boys will fall on their shoulders not just Edward's," I added with a laugh.

"I think half the population of girls would love you and Edward to have sons," Gemma added looking at the audience for approval. All the girls cheered.

I laughed, "Yeah, I know."

"So, you're just sticking with having four kids?"

"Four is a good number," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"How many does Edward want?"

"I don't know," I said. "I think he's keeping it from me so I don't run for the hills."

Gemma giggled, "Should we expect a reality show on TLC?"

"Yes, probably," I joked.

"Well, Bella, thank you for being here today," Gemma said. "I wish you and Edward the best."

"Thank you," I said graciously.

"Stay tuned for our next guest, Jessica Biel," Gemma said, staring in the camera lens.

We were taken off air and the stage hands came over to remove my microphone.

"I was wondering if I could bother you for a picture?" Gemma asked. "My little sister is such a big fan, and so am I."

"Sure," I said. I squatted down next to Gemma and let her snap a picture of us on her phone.

"Thank you so much, Bella."

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

I left the stage and ended up having to rush out to the limo because I had another interview in twenty minutes.

It was the end of my promo tour for 'Beneath the Shadows'and I was back in the states with Edward. In fact, I was in New York doing my rounds. After we left Europe, I had a few interviews in LA and after they were finished, I had my last couple in New York plus my premiere, which was tonight.

Of course, the topic that everyone wanted to hear about was my relationship with Edward. I could tell they didn't even care about my movie. They just wanted to know if Edward and I were living together, if we were married, if we were engaged, if I was pregnant...etcetera.

I didn't give away too much, just the basics. Yes, we were together, no I was not pregnant, not engaged or married...yet. I didn't go into specifics because I felt like it was _our_ personal lives and really nobody's business.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?"

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"You need to change," Lauren said, passing me a blue dress. "Quickly."

I unzipped my black skirt and wiggled it off. Then I pulled off my pink shirt before pulling on the blue zipper dress that Lauren had passed me.

"Here are your shoes and accessories," Lauren threw the bag at me.

"We've got time," I said. "You don't need to rush me."

"Sorry," Lauren laughed. "I just want to make sure you're ready before we get to today show studios."

"I will be," I pulled on the black wedge sandal and then pulled on the black beaded bracelet and the black diamond ring. "See?" I said, satisfied.

"Almost, turn around," I turned around and felt her taking my hair out of its half up do. She then ran her fingers through it. "Done."

"And just in time," I said as the limo came to a stop**.**

We hurried into the studio where I was fitted with a microphone and then the interview started.

The questions started off about my newest movie, then drifted to my music career, and finally they drifted to my relationship with Edward.

"You made a big appearance with Mr. Masen at the MTV Movie awards two weeks ago," John, the interviewer, stated.

"I did," I said with a nod of my head.

"And you confirmed to many news stations that you two are in a legit relationship." I nodded. "Many people are still in denial. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," I confirmed, running my hand through my hair. "Because of the new movie that we're in together, they think it's PR, which is fine. Everyone is entitled to his or her own opinions."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"No," I answered. "I don't need the approval of millions to be with someone. If I love someone, and they love me back, it doesn't matter what someone has to say about our relationship. Unless you're family," I added. "My family's opinion of the guy I'm with means the world to me."

"You and your family are very close, right?"

"Yeah, I'm close with every single person in my family, and trust me that's a lot of people," I laughed.

"Has Edward met them all yet?"

"No," I replied. "We're having one of our annual Cullen family reunions soon, so he'll have a chance to meet them then."

"How do you think he's going to react? How is your family going to react to this new guy?"

"My family will love him," I said. "The hardest people to impress are the family located in Los Angeles. Oh, and my grandparents who are in Italy. The rest of my family just look at you once and are like 'welcome to the family'."

"Did your previous boyfriends earn the same welcome?"

I pushed my hair behind my ear, "The only boyfriend that met more than my Los Angeles family was Mike and they did not like him, at all."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, we are out of time. Thank you for being here today."

"Thank you for having me."

"Bella's movie 'Beneath the Shadows' premieres tonight right here in New York and is in theaters everywhere else on Friday."

I smiled and waved at the camera, and then the camera cut off and I was relieved of my microphone.

I was thankful The Today's Show was my last interview for the day. I only had my premiere tonight which was still hours away.

I stayed for a little over an hour and signed autographs for as many people as I could before climbing into the car and heading to see Edward, on set.

I was not looking forward to seeing Jessica. After I found out that she hated me because I was born a Cullen, and that she wanted to be me, I'd been a little wary about being near her.

I kept waiting for her to lash out and kill me. I knew that might seem a bit dramatic but I could see her doing it.

Edward seemed to agree with me in that aspect and made sure I was never alone with her.

I mean, even though I thought she wanted to do something and would if she had the chance, I doubted she'd do it with so many witnesses lingering around the area.

"The premiere is at seven," Lauren reminded me as I climbed out of the car with my duffle bag. "I'll be at your place around six thirty, so be ready or I'll have to kick your cute little ass."

I laughed, "Okay, I'll be ready."

"And tell Edward to keep his lips to himself. We're going to need a warehouse of make up to cover up anymore marks you might receive."

I blushed. Yes, my Edward loved leaving hickies on me but I didn't mind. In fact, I loved leaving my mark on him as well.

"No promises," I laughed. "I'll tell him but you know as well as I do that guys don't really listen when they're in the heat of the moment."

"They don't listen when they aren't in the heat of the moment," Lauren snorted.

"So true."

"Alright, well, I'll see you later, Bella," Lauren said. "Have fun."

"You too," I said, climbing into Edward's trailer.

I found Jacob sitting in front of the TV playing the PlayStation3 and stuffing his face.

"Hi bwa," Jacob said around a mouthful of food.

"Hi, Jacob," I said, snatching some of his fries. "Edward still filming?"

"He's in the bedroom, on the phone," Jake said. "Since I'm almost out of food, I'll give you two some alone time. I know how you two like to get it on during his breaks so..."

I rolled my eyes but didn't correct him.

"I'll probably just head back to the apartment and crash with Jane."

"Okay, I'll tell Edward."

Jake nodded and left Edward's trailer. I placed my duffle down on one of the chairs and headed into the bedroom part of the trailer.

Edward was lying on the bed with his arm thrown over his face.

"You look frustrated," I observed.

Edward's eyes popped open and he looked at me. "I'm more tired than anything."

"How long is your break?" I asked walking over to the bed.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Uh," I looked at my phone, "two."

"I have until three," he sighed.

"You can nap," I said, climbing on the bed with him.

"But you're here now."

"I can leave," I said, moving to get off the bed.

"That's not what I meant," he said wrapping his arms around me. "How could I possibly sleep when you're right next to me in this outfit?"

"I can take it off if you'd like."

"I would love that," Edward said rubbing his hands up and down my back. "But I'll be the one taking it off."

Edward rolled over so that he was positioned on top of me.

"Mmm, I'm okay with that," I purred.

Edward brought his lips to mine and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips moved in harmony while our hands tore at the other's clothes. No matter how many times I had Edward, it was never enough for me. I always wanted more and thankfully, he was on the same page.

"I like this dress," Edward said as he pulled the zipper down.

Edward's kisses traveled down my neck and stopped at my breasts. He pulled my bra down and kissed the swell of my breast then sucked my nipple into his mouth. One of his free hands palmed my other breast.

"Edward," I whimpered.

"Ssh, baby, I plan to take my time with you." He told me before pulling my other nipple into his mouth.

My eyes nearly rolled back into my head.

Edward wasn't lying when he told me he planned to take his time with me. I feared that I would soon combust if he didn't hurry things up.

Thankfully, with one look at me face, he knew it was time to venture a little lower.

His kisses trailed between my breasts, down my stomach, before finally his lips met the top of my lacy thong.

He slowly worked his way down my legs, pressing a kiss on each side, before he finally pulled my thong off.

"As much as I love the dress you had on, it can't beat this," Edward said looking up at me. "You're so beautiful when you're naked."

Before I could respond, Edward leaned forward and kissed my clit.

I moaned and arched up, wanting more.

Edward didn't disappoint either. He gently pressed a kiss against my clit before dragging his tongue up and down through my wet folds.

"Ugh, Edward," I whimpered quietly.

Edward hummed against me and pushed two of his thick fingers into me.

"More," I groaned as he moved his fingers, but it wasn't at the pace that I wanted. He was going to slow for my liking. "Edward," I whined.

"I told you I planned to take my time with you," he said huskily. "And I fully intend to do so."

"Please, baby."

Edward lowered his head again and redoubled his efforts.

Soon he had me gasping for air and clutching his hair while I rode out one of the most intense orgasms I'd ever had.

I collapsed back against the pillows feeling very relaxed and almost giddy.

"Damn, baby."

Edward chuckled. "Do you need some recovery time, Love?" he asked, kissing my thigh.

"No," I said, tugging on his hair. Edward climbed up my body and pressed a handful of gentle kisses on my lips. I couldn't help but lick my lips and taste myself when he finally pulled away.

"It's your turn," I told him, nibbling on his earlobe.

I gave Edward a shove and he rolled over onto his back. I climbed on top of him, and kissed his neck, before moving my lips down his where I slowly kissed and teased his nipples. I wanted him begging for me, as he had me doing for him.

I slowly kissed a path down his toned stomach and fingered the button on his shorts.

"Bella," he growled.

I looked at him innocently, "What? I'm just taking my time to enjoy your body."

Edward groaned and let his head roll back onto the pillows.

I popped the button out of the hole and slowly slid the zipper down; grazing his cloth covered erection with my fingertips as I went.

"Now you're just being mean." He bucked his hips.

I giggled and started to pull his shorts and boxers off him. Edward lifted his hips and helped me get them off. I threw them to the floor and admired the sight in front of me.

I took his hard cock in my hand and kissed the head.

I looked up at him as I closed my lips around his head and started to suck him. Edward groaned and fisted his hands in the sheets beside him.

I moaned around him as I licked and sucked him thoroughly.

What I couldn't fit in my mouth, I pumped with my hands.

My eyes flashed to Edward's face when I heard another grunt and I could see the look of pure pleasure on his face.

It made me cocky to know that I was the one who was bringing him this pleasure.

I pulled his cock out of my mouth but continued to pump him with my hand. Edward looked at me, confused.

I smiled at him before licking the underside of his cock. When I got to his balls, I sucked and licked making Edward moan nearly nonstop.

"Fuck, baby."

I smiled again and moved my mouth back to his straining dick.

"Wait, baby," Edward said breathlessly. "I want to come inside you." I let go of Edward's cock and kissed my way back up his body.

I settled myself on his lap. The tip of his cock brushed against my wet slit and I moaned.

Edward sat up suddenly, so that we were pressed tightly together, before he grabbed my hips and pressed himself into me. If it were up to me, I would've just dropped down on him but Edward wanted us to go slow.

Edward kept me still for a few minutes after we had been joined. The feeling of him inside me was driving me crazy and I needed to move so I braced my hands on his shoulders and started to move above him slowly.

Our lovemaking was slow yet perfect. It was always perfect.

We stared in each other's eyes as I moved on him. The love that shined in his eyes made me feel alive, whole.

"I love you."

And when he said those words, I felt my heart flutter.

"I love you too," I gasped out. "So much, Edward."

The love I held for Edward grew each second, and that might sound cheesy, but it was so true. Thinking about our future almost made me giddy because I knew that the more time we spent together, the more I'd fall for him.

Edward lowered his head and captured my nipple between his lips.

I moaned and pressed my breast further into his mouth. My speed was picking up but not by much. It was just enough to drive us closer to the edge.

"Fuck."

Edward shoved me back before settling himself on top of me and setting a faster, and harder pace.

I gasped and tightened around him. I wanted to scream out but we were on set and I didn't want to alert anyone to what we were doing, so I bit his shoulder, hard.

My bite triggered Edward's release. He crashed his lips to mine and as our tongues mingled, he released inside me.

He thrust into me for a few more times before collapsing on top of me.

"Now it's my turn to say wow," Edward chuckled, breathlessly.

"Wow, indeed," I agreed.

"I love you," he told me, pushing the hair out of my face.

"I love you too," I said, kissing his neck.

"Edward! We need you on set in five!"

Edward groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder.

"Edward?"

"I'll be there!" Edward called back.

"We finished just in time, eh?"

"I wish I had more time," he told me caressing my cheek.

"Soon," I told him. "Now get up. I don't want them coming in finding us naked."

Edward got off of me then helped me off the bed. He pulled his boxers on and his shorts before heading out to the little sitting area to retrieve my bag.

"Thanks, babe." I kissed him before taking my bag and pulling on a pair of blue boy shorts and a neon green bra.

"Nice," Edward said.

"I was in a hurry," I blushed. "I grabbed the first thing my hands touched."

"I like it," he told me, honestly. "You look good in anything."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Edward was great to have around. He always knew how to make a girl feel special and beautiful.

"You better get out there," I told him.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," I told him, kissing him.

"Not possible."

"Edward," Billy called.

"Coming," Edward pulled his shirt back on and then left his trailer.

I smiled and turned to finish getting dressed. I pulled on a pair of shorts, a black tank top, and an orange frill blouse. After pulling my sneakers on, I packed up my stuff and joined Edward on set.

He was in the middle of a scene with Jessica so I decided to head out, and go back to my apartment with Ben.

I didn't do much that afternoon. Jake and I played Wii bowling for a while, I won twice. Jane and I painted each other's nails for the premiere tonight, and then I had a video chat with Rose and Liam.

"Where is my favorite nephew?" I demanded.

Rose laughed, "Right here."

I smiled as my chubby little nephew was placed in front of the camera.

"Hi, Liam!" I cooed. "Have you been good for Mommy?"

"He's been keeping Mommy and Daddy up all night." Rose yawned. "He decided that he's nocturnal. I shouldn't complain though. At least I get to sleep during the day."

"He'll get better soon."

"I hope so." Rose yawned again. "I miss seeing the sunlight."

I laughed, "When I get back, I'll give you two a break. Liam can spend the night at his favorite auntie's house."

"I'm going to take you up on that," Rose said. "Do you think you can handle him for a night?"

"I'll try," I said. "You deserve a rest, Rose."

I had a lot of experience with babies. Not only had I worked with them on films but I had a huge family and someone always had a baby. I was usually chosen as the babysitter.

I never had to keep the baby overnight though so having Liam would definitely be an experience, but I would do it for my big sister.

"You'll get a taste of what your future kids will be like."

"Our kids are going to be mellow," I said. "They'll probably sleep through the night and rarely cry."

"You're probably right," Rose laughed. "I hope you have a child with Alice's energy."

"Oh, dear lord," I groaned. "Don't say that. You think you have it bad now. I won't ever be able to sleep."

Rose started laughing. "Can you imagine what Jasper and Alice's kid is going to be like?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Do you really think Jasper would have kids? Or Alice will for that matter."

"Well..." Rose was suddenly serious.

"Well, what?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Let me tell her," I heard Alice say.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, he knocked me up," Alice said, sitting next to Rose. "I just found out this morning."

"Congratulations! Does Jasper know yet?"

"Not yet," Alice sighed. "I'm happy but I'm also...very scared."

"That's normal," Rose said. "I was terrified when I found out I was pregnant, but I was also immensely happy."

"How do you think Jasper is going to react?"

"He'll be fine," Rose and I said at the same time.

"He'll just need a few minutes," I told her. "Trust me, I'm his twin. I know these things. Jasper will hop on the daddy train faster than anyone. He's just like that."

Alice smiled, "Thanks, guys."

"How come it takes me all day to calm you down but it takes Bella three minutes?"

"Because she loves me more," I teased.

"Bella's just calming," Alice said. "See, even Liam agrees." I looked at my little nephew and smiled when I saw him sleeping soundly in Rose's arms.

"Damn, Bells. I think I'll Skype you at bedtime."

"I have a premiere tonight but any other night, I'd be happy to help."

I stayed online with them for a while longer. Jane joined me for a few moments, chatting with Rose and Alice told her the baby news. To say Jane was excited would be an understatement. She couldn't wait for another nephew; that was her prediction anyway.

After Jane made plans to meet up with them for lunch on Friday, we logged off and went our separate ways to get dressed.

My outfit for tonight was a little on the daring side, but I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. It was a white leather dressed that was nipped in at the waist and open in the back. It also had a deep V on the front.

All of my accessories were yellow. My clutch, my heels, and even my nails were painted yellow. I had on a light coat of lip-gloss and some dark eyeliner.

When I was finished, I looked in the mirror and admired my handiwork. Usually my aunt was my hair and makeup girl for premiere occasions, but she was sick so I was doing it on my own. Not that I minded. I had two hands and was perfectly capable of dressing and putting make up on myself.

"You just want to drive me insane, don't you?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Of course, babe," I said. "It's my mission."

"Mission accomplished," Edward chuckled and pressed his lips to my neck.

"None of that," Lauren said, smacking Edward on the back of the head. "Do you know how much make up is needed to cover up her neck?"

"Sorry," Edward pouted. "But in my defense, she does it to me too."

"I don't care if you two do it, just try to aim for the months were you have nothing going on, okay?"

"No promises," Edward said, grinning.

"At least he's honest," I said. "You have to give him points for that."

"And cute," Lauren added.

"Hey."

"What?" Lauren asked, innocently**.** "Just because he's taken doesn't mean I can't look."

"You're married."

"I'm not dead though," Lauren said, giving me a grin. "I can still look, I just can't touch."

"Touché."

"Alright, let's go."

The theater was a little over twenty minutes away so we spent the ride in silence. Edward kept teasing me by running his hand up and down my exposed thigh. When he would drift higher, I would stop breathing and of course he'd laugh and move his hand back down.

I glared at him and started to tease him back.

When we finally arrived at the theater, I felt like skipping it and finding a private area for Edward and I to enjoy some alone time, but alas, I couldn't.

"Relationship questions are going to be thrown at you all night, you know that," Lauren informed us. I nodded. "If you decide you don't want to answer any more, just wave me over and I'll handle it."

"I will," I told her.

When we got out of the car, the attention turned to us. The flashes were going off nearly nonstop which made me wish I was able to wear sunglasses. Nevertheless, I handled it all in stride and so did Edward.

Although, he was a bit handsy tonight. Now that we were official, he could barely keep his hands off me in public. I loved it! Although, I did try to keep it PG in public.

"Looking good, Bella," Sam said winking at me.

"Thanks, Sam," I told him, smiling. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"I'm outshined tonight by the ladies," Sam laughed.

"You tried, babe," Emily giggled. "Wow, Bells. You really do look amazing. I'm jealous."

"Look at you," I told her, hugging her. "You look amazing too."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"Is this the boy who's finally caught your heart?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling at Edward. "Edward this is Sam. Sam this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, shaking his hand.

"Likewise," Sam said, pulling him into a guy hug. "We'll have to get to know each other more if you're going to be permanent."

"He's permanent," I laughed. "He's my future hubby."

"You still have to wait for my approval, doll." Sam reminded me.

Edward looked a little worried.

"He'll love you," I whispered to Edward. "Just buy him a beer and you're in his good graces."

Edward laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you free tomorrow night? We can have drinks at my bar."

"Sounds good," Edward said.

"I'll see you guys at the after party," Sam said, wrapping his arm around Emily.

"Okay."

I wrapped my arm around Edward and smiled up at him.

"He cares about you a lot," Edward said looking down at me.

"He does," I said. "He's like the brother I don't want." I teased. "Sam and Jake have been a part of my life for as long as I can remember. My grandparents have even "adopted" them into the family. They'll be at the reunion we're going to next month."

Edward's face paled at the mention of my annual family reunion.

Every year my whole family got together in Italy to hang out with each other for a week. Edward had seen almost all of my family at Rose's wedding, but he hadn't met them face to face and trust me, they were eager to meet him.

They knew I was serious about him and they wanted to put him through the "third" stage.

It wasn't easy to date a Cullen.

We had three tests, administered by the family. Edward had passed the first two stages with flying colors. He made me happy, which was stage one, and he was able to get along with my LA family, or the only family that lived in the same state as me.

I had no doubt in my mind that he'd pass the third test with flying colors either. Edward was amazing and my family would love him. Hell, they already loved him because they knew he treated me right and made me happy.

"Relax," I told him. "I already said they'll love you."

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be," I kissed his cheek.

"Alright, interview one," Lauren guided us to my first interview of the night.

Edward stayed by my side throughout the whole thing, he also did the same for my second and third interview.

"I see you brought a sexy date tonight," Giuliani said, smiling at Edward.

"I did," I said. "It's fun to attend these things with a date."

"There are rumors that you two have already gotten married, is that true?"

"No, we haven't gotten married."

"Do you plan to?" she asked.

"Yeah," Edward and I said at the same time.

"Soon?"

"I don't know," I said. "What do you think, babe?"

"We'll just have to see," Edward smirked.

"Now there is another rumor saying you're expecting. Is that true?"

"No," I laughed. "I'm not. I want kids, but in the future. I still have a little growing up to do, plus I want to be married first."

"And last rumor, it's for Edward, I'm hoping it's false but is there anything going on between you and Jessica? There was a video a while ago of you exiting Tiffany's with Veronica Stanley, so many assumed you were getting ready to propose to Jessica."

"No. I'm definitely not with Jessica, and I'm not proposing to her," Edward explained. "I was actually there with Veronica to pick up some jewelry she wore to the awards show."

"You two are comfy with Veronica, right? Because I know, Bella, you had breakfast with her before you left again for Promos."

"Veronica is an amazing person," I said. "She's so funny and...She fits perfectly into the Cullen family."

"Now, she's dating Alec, correct?"

"Yes."

"So, all the Cullen's are snatched up now?"

"Yeah, none of us are single anymore."

"A sad day for the rest of us," Giuliani teased.

I laughed, "I know. We're so sorry about that."

"Relationship aside, cause I know you're getting bored being asked the same questions, what was it like to shoot this movie?"

"Um, it was great," I answered, honestly. "I worked with a lot of people who I already knew, so it was fun."

"You've known Sam, your whole life," she said. I nodded. "So, was it weird to do a love scene with him?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, blushing. "It was really weird. He's always been like family, so it was a bit uncomfortable, but we are both professionals, and we just did it and moved on. Thankfully though, the love scenes in this movie aren't full love scenes. Meaning, you see the start and it kind of fades to black."

"Now, I know you get back to filming the second installment of the Endless Love saga in about five months, are you excited?"

"Yeah, I'm super excited," I said. "I'm more excited about the premiere for the first Endless Love movie. I can't wait to see how it does."

"I'm sure it'll do amazing," she said. "Thank you for taking the time to interview with us. I wish you two the best on your relationship and you're future successes."

"Thank you."

I grabbed onto Edward's hand and we walked further down the carpet.

"My feet hurt already," I told Edward. "I knew I should've worn flats."

"I'll give you a massage when we get home," Edward promised, kissing my temple. "Hey, Lauren," I greeted.

"Here you go," Lauren said and passed me a pair of yellow high tops. "Even if they are unfashionable, you can wear them. Thank your boy toy for these."

"You are the best," I told Edward. "I love you."

I slid my heels off and replaced them with the high-tops. I sighed.

"Much better."

"The heels were cuter," Lauren said.

I walked down the rest of the carpet and answered questions in my high-tops. I was a lot more comfortable, but I was still tired by the end of the night and was glad to get home and into bed with Edward. It was the perfect ending to a successful night.

* * *

><p><strong>We are at Chapter 35 and again, we still have a long way to go. They have five months untill the premiere of their first movie together so the next couple chapters will be fillers and then I'll make a time jump. Then they'll get back to filming. I've decided I'm going to make them shoot back to back. So, filming will take a while but we'll worry about that when we get to those chapters.<strong>

**Review, please!**


	36. Bubble Bath

**I want to thank my amazing beta, MC. Without her this story would be a mess. So thank you, love! Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook account and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"Do you think the blue looks good?" Bella asked as we stepped back to admire our handiwork.

"I like it," I told her.

"But you don't love it," she pouted. "Maybe we should go with brown."

"I love it," I rephrased. "Blue is an amazing color. Especially on you," I snickered.

Since she had nothing else to do, meaning all her promo work was done, Bella had decided that she would remodel her New York apartment. So far, we had painted the entryway a light blue color but Bella wasn't so sure.

"Why thank you for the compliment, dear boyfriend," Bella said as she leaned over to give me a kiss.

"You're very welcome, dear girlfriend."

She smiled against my lips and pulled away, "So, you're sure about this color? This is your apartment, too."

"I love the color, babe."

"Okay, so one room done," she said, happily. "I think I'll do the living room next. It's kind of boring in there."

"How about we break for tonight?" I suggested. "It's not often I'm home before you go to bed. How about we take some quality time together and whip up something to eat and then take a bath?"

"That's sounds great, actually," Bella said smiling.

Bella and I abandoned the empty paint cans by the door and went into the kitchen to see what we had for food. We decided to make burgers and homemade fries. I was in charge of grilling while Bella cut potatoes into fries and deep-fried them.

"Looking good, baby," Bella said as I brought our burgers inside.

"Thank you," I replied as I made us our sandwiches.

It felt nice to be normal for once. It had been a while since we'd had much down time, and I was really enjoying the feel of it.

I didn't regret my fame. Not at all. Without it, I would've never met Bella, but sometimes it was nice to be able to act like a normal couple.

We didn't have to worry about the paparazzi swarming us, or people randomly taking pictures of us when we weren't looking, when we were in our home, our sanctuary.

We ate our dinner in the living room while we watched Family Guy reruns. Once we finished our dinner, Bella wanted to have dessert so we shared the carton of ice cream we had in the freezer.

I had to admit that I started using Bella as a bowl about halfway through.

I'd dip my spoon into the chocolate ice cream and then trail it down her neck before leaning in and licking it off her milky skin.

Soon, Bella took a turn and dropped a scoop of ice cream on my chest after lifting up my t-shirt. She let it roll down my stomach before she leaned down and licked the mess up with her tongue…slowly.

"Mmm," she hummed as she licked my abs. "You taste good."

I pushed her back on the couch so she was laying down. She giggled and held the ice cream up so that it wouldn't spill on the couch.

I all but ripped her shirt off of her before dropping a scoop of chocolate ice cream on her stomach.

I looked up at her, as I licked her clean, and smirked when I heard her breathing pick up when I moved up and flicked her nipple through her lacey bra with my tongue.

"You're right," I said, licking my lips. "Ice cream tastes much better on you."

Bella set the carton of ice cream on the floor and pulled me in for a kiss. I returned her fevered kiss with just as much roughness. My tongue swiped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Our tongues tangled with each other for a while before Bella pulled away.

I pouted like a child and she laughed.

"We should take a bath," she said suggestively.

"Really?" I asked, licking the swell of her breast.

"Yup," she giggled. "I'm all sticky now."

"Tease," I grumbled. "Although, that means I can thoroughly cleanse you…everywhere."

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss my nose. "I'm no tease if I intend to deliver. And I do intend to do so, once I get _you_ all wet and clean as well."

I groaned, "How about we take this to the bedroom?"

"Bath first, dirty boy."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go run us a bath."

"I'll clean this mess up," she said.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," I said as I kissed her neck.

"I won't," she promised.

I headed into the master bathroom and started us a bath. I poured in some scented bubble bath before jogging to the kitchen to find some candles.

Even though it was a simple bath, I wanted to make it romantic. As I mentioned earlier, We didn't get many romantic nights because I was usually filming all day, and sometimes all night, and when I did get home I was exhausted.

Since, we had so little alone time, I still hadn't popped the question but I was working on it.

Despite the advice, I'd received from several of my friends. I was still over thinking it. I had tons of ideas on how to ask Bella to marry me, but none of them were good enough yet.

I wanted it to be memorable for her. I wanted her to look back and smile whenever she thought of the way I proposed.

After I found some candles, I took them back to the bathroom and lit them. Bella walked in just as I lit the last candle.

"Ooh, candles," Bella said happily.

"I thought we could use a romantic bath," I said, shrugging.

Bella smiled, "Thank you for this."

"You're very welcome, Love."

We stripped our clothing and climbed into the bathtub together.

"This is nice," Bella said as I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger.

"It is," I agreed sighing.

"We need to do this more often," she continued. "I know we're both busy with filming but we need to find some time to reconnect. That's how my parents made it."

I nodded, "I agree. When we're filming, we should do something like this, or maybe just a movie, if we have time. When we aren't filming, I'm taking you out at least once a month, even if it's just dinner."

She smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

As we sat in the bath, I started to have the urge to ask her now. I had wanted something more romantic for her, but a candle lit bubble bath was just as good, right?

"Bella," I said softly.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked back at me.

"Never mind," I chickened out.

"What?" she asked squeezing my hand.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Edward," she whined. "Please tell me."

"I just..." I took a deep breath. "Bella, I love you."

She smiled and sighed, "I love you, too."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I told her honestly. "When I first met you, I knew I had to have you. I could picture it all with you. I could picture loving you, I could picture marrying you, and I could picture having kids with you. I was meant to be with you and you were meant to be with me. I know we're young but...I know this is forever. Bella, will you marry me?"

Bella had tears in her eyes by the time I finished.

"I know this isn't very romantic," I said, nervously. "I know I probably should've gone with something better. I'm sorry. How about we..."

"Shut up," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. My mouth snapped shut. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Bella laughed.

I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to hers. It was slightly awkward because of the position we were in but Bella soon changed that. She straddled my lap and kissed me back.

"I love you," I told her as she pulled back. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

"I do," she said smiling through her tears. "You've made me just as happy, Edward."

"Do you want to see the ring I bought you?"

"In a few moments," she said as she leaned her forehead on mine. I smiled at her and brought her lips back to mine.

She said yes.

All the worrying about what would be the perfect way to propose seemed silly now. I should've listened to my friends when they told me it would be perfect no matter what.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Masen."

"I like the sound of that," I told her as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm going to be your wife."

"I'm going to be your husband," I said, happily.

"Wow!" she giggled.

"How about we see that ring now?" I suggested.

"Okay," she said, excitedly.

We got out of the tub and after I dried us both off, we walked to our bedroom naked. It was definitely one of the perks of having Jake and Jane fly back home last weekend.

Don't get me wrong, I missed them but there was nothing better than watching Bella walk around naked.

Unfortunately, Bella didn't stay naked for long. She pulled on one of my t-shirts and sat on the bed waiting patiently.

After throwing on a pair of boxers, I dug through my sock drawer and pulled out the small velvet box.

Bella was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Can you stand up, please?" I asked her.

She frowned but did as I asked. I slid down onto one knee. I knew I already asked her but I wanted her to have the memory of me like this.

"Edward, you don't have to ask again."

"I know," I said, kissing her hand. "I want to though."

Bella bit her lip and nodded.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…" I took a deep breath and continued, "I want to grow old with you and create many more long lasting memories. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said, crying. I smiled and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby."

"And thank you for proposing a second time," she said, giggling. "You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted you to have the memory of me down on one knee."

She smiled and kissed me softly. "This is a beautiful ring."

"I knew it was the perfect one for you when I first saw it," I explained, as we both admired the sparkling diamond ring.

Just seeing that ring on her finger, made me grin like a madman. My girl had said yes. She would be mine, forever.

How did I get so lucky?

"My mom's going to freak," Bella laughed. "I can't wait to call home."

"It's not that late," I said, glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "You can do it now if you'd like."

"Right now, I'd like my sexy fiancé to take me to bed and make love to me." Bella smirked and motioned for me to follow her as she crawled on to our bed.

I grinned, "I think I can do that."

I planned to take my time with her tonight.

As I crawled up the bed, I kissed each inch of her exposed skin. By the time I made it up to her lips, Bella was rubbing her thighs together in hopes to get some relief.

"Patience, baby girl," I said as I kissed her neck. "I want to take tonight to worship you."

"Oh, God," she gasped out as I bit down on her neck.

I sucked and licked at the same spot until a nice red mark started to show.

"You don't need to mark me," Bella said when I pulled back. "Your ring already does."

I smiled, "I know but I wanted to give you a little something extra just so there's no confusion."

Bella threw her head back and laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said before bringing my lips to hers.

My hands didn't stay idle while my lips moved softly against hers. I just had to touch her. My hands skimmed her soft legs before moving up her sides. I pushed her shirt, or rather my shirt, up as I moved.

We pulled away from each other so that I could pull the shirt off her.

I had to sit back and admire her.

She was beautiful.

No matter how much I see her naked, I'll never get use to it.

Bella nibbled adorably on her bottom lip as she waited for me to make my next move.

"You're gorgeous." I told her.

She smiled at me.

"I don't know how I got so lucky," I whispered against her skin.

"I'm the...uh...lucky one," Bella moaned as my lips closed around her nipple. "Ugh, yes."

I lavished right nipple with attention for a couple minutes before switching to the left and giving it some love.

"Edward," Bella groaned as she tugged on m hair. "I need you."

I released her nipple and settled myself over her.

My plans for taking my time with her tonight flew out the window with just one look in her hooded eyes.

I need her, now.

I kissed her soundly as my hand slid between her legs. I groaned as I felt how ready she was for me.

"Uh, Edward," Bella arched up, pressing her breast against my chest as I slid a finger inside of her. "Please."

"Please what, baby?"

"I need you inside me," she grunted.

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I pulled my fingers out of her and guided my hard cock to her wet opening. I teased her a little bit and rubbed my engorged head against her. She moved her herself closer to me but I'd move back.

"Edward," Bella growled.

I smirked and grabbed onto her hips before finally giving us what we both wanted.

I closed my eyes and relished in the feeling of her tight core wrapped around me.

"You feel so good, love," I told her as I pulled out before thrusting back in slowly.

Bella moaned and fisted her hands in the sheets beside her while her legs wrapped around me and tried to pull me in even deeper.

"Fuck," I groaned as I pushed into her harder. "I love your pussy, Bella."

"Mmm," she hummed in response as I continued to move in her.

"I'm the only one who will ever be inside of you," I whispered into her ear.

"Just you," she moaned.

"I'm the only one who will make you feel like this," I continued. "I'm the only one that will make you come."

Bella's eyes nearly rolled back into her head as her orgasm hit her like a wrecking ball. She arched up and moved her hips in time with my thrusts, trying to prolong her pleasure.

I picked up my pace and dropped my head to her neck where I sucked and licked her some more.

"Ugh, Edward," she moaned. "Come for me, baby."

"Fuck," I grunted as I found my own release. "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

We didn't say anything for a while. I stayed on top of her, inside of her, while we caught our breath.

"Mmm," Bella hummed after a few moments, her fingers scratching my scalp. "I love you, Edward. This night has been amazing. The best night of my life,"

I looked up at her with a smile, "It's the best night of mine, too."

She beamed at me before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>THEY'RE ENGAGED! YAY! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out. My minds been a blank when it came to writing this chapter but then it came to me and here we are. I have Chapter 37 almost done, I already have a general idea about Chapter 38: I've even typed out the first few lings, Chapter 39 is going to be a time jump chapter and it'll probably have three or four parts to it. and Chapter 40, I have no idea right now but I'm sure I'll get something in the next few days :D<strong>

**The sex scene at the end was not beta'd. I added it, after MC sent it back to me. So excuse any errors.**

**Review.**


	37. No, way! Yes, way!

**I want to thank my amazing beta, MC. Without her this story would be a mess. So thank you, love! Also, if you didn't know, I have a facebook account and a facebook group. So come join the fun. I post teasers, outfit pics, and other fun stuff.**

**Excuse the lame chapter title. I can write a story but for some reason I can't come up with Chapter names (Or story names for that matter.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I was practically vibrating with excitement as I sat in front of my laptop waiting for my girls to get on Skype.

Last night, Edward proposed to me! Even as I gazed down at the beautiful stone that sat on my finger, I couldn't believe it. I was going to be Mrs. Masen soon. Edward's wife.

"Good morning, sunshine," Alice greeted. "What has you so happy this lovely morning?"

"I don't know," I said, giggling.

She gave me a look that said 'yeah, right,' but didn't ask any more questions.

"Babe, I'm going to the store," I heard my brother yell. "Do you need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay, I love you."

"Aw," I said, smiling.

"Love you too," Alice laughed.

Rose was the next to join us on Skype. She was Liam free this morning so I was assuming he was sleeping.

"Hey," Rose said, yawning.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" I guessed.

"Actually, I did get some, "Rose replied. "I got five hours, in a row! Woot, that's a new record."

I laughed.

"Ugh, I'm so not looking forward to giving up my sleep time, " Alice said, sighing. "You all know I need my sleep."

"That's why they invented caffeine my friend," Rose said, holding up a cup of Starbucks coffee. "It's a mother's best friend."

"I can't wait till I'm a mom," I said, dreamily.

"We all know that you'll be the next to pop out a kid," Alice said. "Unless Jasper and I have another by accident."

"Is it just me, or can you totally see that happening?" Rose asked, laughing.

"I can see that happening."

"I can too!" Alice said, before we all burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked as her and Mom joined us on Skype.

"We were just joking about Alice and Jasper having another oops baby."

"Babies aren't oops'," Mom said. "They're gifts. I'm so happy Jasper has finally settled down and is giving me a grandchild. I mean, I would've liked him to be married first but I'm just happy that he's down to one woman."

"Ditto," Jane said. "I honestly hated when he'd parade them through the house. Did you know one of his girls tried to pick up Alec the morning after?"

"For real?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Hey, the girl knew what sleeping with Jasper meant," Alice said. "One night and you're out. Do you know how many guys didn't understand that with me?"

"A million?"

"I'm not a revolving door," Alice said, snorting. "I slept with four guys, maybe five. Sorry, Esme,"

"It's alright, dear," Mom said. "I was young once too."

"So, what's with the early morning Skype session?" Jane asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Bells. "

"Yeah, I've been wondering why too," Alice said. "I got a text at six this morning. You ruined my beauty sleep, by the way."

"Well, I just couldn't wait to tell you," I said as I innocently brushed my hair out of my face. I made sure they had a good view of the ring.

"No!" Alice gasped.

"Holy shit!" Rose laughed. "It's about damn time."

"Oh my God!" Jane screamed.

"My baby's getting married," Mom cried.

"Can you believe it?" I all but squealed. "I'm engaged!"

"How'd he do it?" Alice asked, bouncing on the spot.

"He popped the question while we were taking a candlelight bubble bath," I said, smiling. "It was so unexpected and amazing."

"Aw, that's cute," Rose said.

"I know," I sighed, dreamily.

"We have to get together, all of us, so we can plan," Alice said. "We've got to make it the wedding of the year."

"Well, I have no doubt in my mind that as my wedding planner, you'll make it happen." Alice was the girl to go to when you needed a party planned, as well as the outfits for said party.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, "I love you, Bella! I won't disappoint. This will be the best wedding ever!"

"Just don't stress yourself out, okay? It's not good for the baby," I reminded her.

She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, "I promise I won't stress. I'll let you do the stressing, okay?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I laughed.

"This is so exciting," Jane said. "I can't believe another one of my siblings is getting married. You know, before you met Edward, I thought I'd be the one to get married after Rose."

"Did you think I'd never find someone?" I asked, amused.

I honestly didn't know where I'd be right now had I not met Edward. I was sure I would've eventually married someone but I would've been settling because they weren't my soul mate, Edward was.

"No, I knew you would eventually," she said. "But you were still hung up on Mike so I knew it would take a while for you to trust someone again."

I couldn't argue with that.

"I'm glad Edward came into the picture when he did," Rose said. "It's good to have the old bubbly Bella back."

"I wasn't aware I went anywhere," I said, frowning.

"Your whole demeanor changed. You went from happy and carefree to more reserved and unsure of yourself," Alice explained. "It was depressing."

"Sorry," I apologized.

I had thought that I was hiding my hurt well but I guess not. I felt bad for putting them through months of depressed Bella.

"It's all in the past now," Mom said. "What's important now is that you found your forever."

I smiled and happily agreed, "I did."

I couldn't picture my life without Edward now. He was my rock, my best friend, and my lover. I knew that no matter what happened in the future, we'd be able to overcome it together.

"Aw, look at the look in her eyes."

I blushed but continued to grin, "I'm in love."

"We can tell, honey," Mom laughed.

"You've got to fly down here, sis," Rose said, sternly. "We need to go wedding dress shopping."

"And we miss you," Alice added.

"Definitely," I replied. "Do you guys have anything going on this weekend? I can probably fly home Friday morning and leave again on Monday."

I didn't want to be away from Edward that long, but since he was filming most of the time anyway, it wasn't as if I saw him all that often. I might as well visit my family and get a jumpstart on wedding planning.

"I'm free this weekend."

"Ditto," Jane said.

I nodded and confirmed, "So this weekend we will get started on wedding planning."

"Sounds like a plan."

I was excited for this weekend. If I had it my way, we'd be married as soon as possible but this wasn't just about me. I was going to have to talk to Edward before I went home this weekend to see what he wanted our wedding to be.

"My engagement aside, what else is new? How's everyone doing?"

"I'm doing good, great even," Alice said. "Jasper's really looking forward to this baby."

"Aw, I told you," I said. "My brother turns to mush around babies."

"You should see him, Bella," Jane laughed. "He's up her ass more than usual."

"Jane," Mom said, shaking her head. "He's just worried."

"I can't believe I'm missing this," I said, pouting. "I wish I was there to see him be all overprotective."

"Trust me, you don't," Alice snorted. "He's getting on my nerves. I love the guy, I really do, but I'm hardly able to take a piss without him in the room."

"Aw," I giggled. "Did you find out how far along you are?"

"Ten weeks," she answered. "And only one baby, thank God. I don't think I'd be able to handle twins just yet."

"So, you're planning to have a set in the future?"

"We'll see how this pregnancy goes," Alice said. "I might not want anymore after this guy."

"I already want another," Rose admitted.

"Really?" Jane asked, surprised.

"Yup," Rose said. "Is that crazy?"

"Yes," Jane laughed. "It's completely crazy."

Rose laughed and explained, "We all knew I'd follow in Mom's footsteps and have a big family."

"I'm okay with that," Mom said. "I'd love a house full of grandchildren."

"Well, you're in luck," Jane snickered. "Rose might fill that house up for you before any of us get a turn."

"Ass," Rose said with a roll of her eyes.

"Does Emmett know you want another kid already?" Alice asked.

"No, he'd probably run away screaming," Rose laughed. "He says he wants to wait a couple years before we have another one. I'm sure I'll be able to change his mind."

I laughed, "Good luck with that."

I talked with my girls a little while longer before we logged off to do other things. I decided that since it was so close to lunch, I'd drop by the set and see if Edward had time to grab a quick bite to eat.

Since we'd come out as a couple, we no longer had to sneak around in public. It was amazing. I could stroll down the street holding hands with Edward without worrying about someone seeing us.

However, since our popularity seemed to increase by the week, it wasn't a wise decision to try to take a stroll with the amount of Paparazzi we had following us.

I couldn't even imagine how bad it was going to get once people saw the rock on my finger.

I glanced down at my ring and smiled brightly.

"You've had that silly grin on your face the whole ride," Marcus commented. "Are you going to let us in on the secret?"

"Well, I suppose," I teased. "Edward popped the question last night. I'm engaged!"

"Congratulations," Marcus said, happily. "I knew from the beginning that this day would be coming."

"You did?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, nodding. "The first night you saw each other, I knew."

I smiled. "I've been dreaming of this for forever. I can't wait to be his wife. Even if it's only a title, it'll mean the world to me."

Ben smiled at me and said softly, "Edward's a lucky guy. Now, if only I could find a girl like you."

"Aw, thanks," I giggled. "Your Miss Right is out there. Just you wait," I said. "You'll find her soon and she'll be perfect."

When we arrived to the location Edward was filming at, he was just about to get some lunch. Instead of eating in his trailer, we went out for lunch.

Marcus and Ben treated us to a congratulations lunch, even though we told them they didn't have to.

"We've got this," Marcus said. "God knows you pay us enough." He slipped the cashier a couple bills while Ben ushered us to a table.

"Thank you."

I took a seat next to Edward and leaned my head on his shoulder. Things felt perfect today. I was so happy that it was almost criminal.

I felt Edward press his lips to my hair and my smile grew.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, kissing his cheek.

"How was your morning?"

"Great," I said. "I talked to my girls, told them the news."

"Oh? And how'd they respond?"

"All of them were happy, of course," I told him. "I'm flying out this weekend to get a start on wedding planning."

Edward beamed at me.

"We need to figure out some details together, too," I said. "I don't want to just take control over everything."

"Planning is usually the woman's job," Edward teased. "Aren't men just supposed to show up on the appointed date?"

"But this is us," I said, nudging his shoulder. "We're so not normal. I want your opinion on things."

"I would love to help you select your lingerie for our wedding night."

I laughed, "I'm sure you would but that aspect will remain a surprise until said night."

Edward pouted.

"What kind of color theme do you want?" I asked. "And what kind of cake? What will be our first song? W..." He silenced me with a kiss. "Uh...what was I saying?"

Edward smirked and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"We have a while to plan," he said softly. "We should take just today to enjoy the feeling of being engaged."

"You're right. Today we'll enjoy it, but tomorrow...the planning starts," I warned him.

Edward chuckled, "Sounds good."

"You two are so sweet together," Ben said as Marcus returned with our food.

"We try," Edward and I replied, and then we all started laughing.

After we had lunch, we returned Edward to the set. He asked me if I'd like to go out again tonight, for dinner, another celebration as he put it. I agreed and told him I'd meet him later tonight.

I didn't have anything else to do today, so I went back to my apartment and let Marcus and Ben have the rest of the day off.

I made phone calls most of my afternoon. I wanted to tell the rest of my family the news before they heard it elsewhere. My nana was over the moon, while my papa was a little miffed that he hadn't met Edward first.

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart," he promised. "It'll just be harder to separate you two if we don't approve of him."

I rolled my eyes before responding, "Even without the ring it would've been hard. Plus, we don't have to worry about that, Papa. You'll love him. He's so good to me."

"That's not what I heard."

"You have to stop reading magazines, Papa," I told him, sternly. "You know that half of what is said isn't true."

"But all those girls..."

"It's the past," I said. "Edward's changed a lot."

"Mhm," was his response.

"Stop ruining this for us," I heard my nana say. "If my Bella says he's perfect, I believe her."

"Okay," Papa resigned. I didn't have to be there to know he was pouting.

"Daddy approves of him," I said.

"Your father and I have different opinions," Papa snorted. "He believes if they're in love, let them be. I don't. They have to be resilient yet warm hearted to be with my granddaughters."

"Edward is all those things and more," I said, smiling. "Just wait, Papa. Once you meet him, you two will be BFF's, I just know it!"

"What on earth is a BFF? I'm old," he questioned.

I laughed.

"It means best friends forever, hun," Nana explained. "See, I'm hip."

I heard Papa grumble something unintelligible.

"Oh, hush. Let me talk to my granddaughter. We've got wedding plans to discuss. Hello? You still there?"

"I'm still here."

"Good," she said. "So, when do you think you're going to have the wedding?"

"I don't know," I answered. "We haven't talked about it yet. We're taking the day to enjoy being engaged."

"I know you have ideas already swirling around in your head, so let me here them," she pressed.

I laughed and told her, "To be honest, I don't have a date in mind. I mean, if I had my way, we'd fly out to Vegas tonight."

"Isabella Marie Cullen! I will beat your little ass if you do such a thing," Nana growled.

I laughed, "I know, Nana. I promise no trips to Vegas. We're going to do this right."

"Good," she said, satisfied. "Now, when do you have a break from filming? I know you have another big project coming up in a couple months."

"Edward and I are filming the second installment of the 'Endless Love' saga," I said, nodding to myself. "So, it'll probably be after that. Maybe August or something when we finish," I explained.

"You could always have it before," she suggested.

"That'd give us like...two months to plan," I said.

"So? We Cullen's have been known to throw a great party together in less time than that."

"Next August isn't too far away," I said. "We don't have to rush wedding planning. I'd rather take my time and enjoy it. After all, I only plan to get married once."

"How about June?" she questioned. "It gives us time to plan, and you'll be done with filming by then, correct?"

"Probably," I said. "I'll see what Edward thinks of June."

"It's the bride's choice," Nana laughed. "The groom only has to show up."

I giggled, "I know but still, I want to give him a little input."

I talked to my nana for a little while longer before I let her go. I was excited to see them next month and I knew that both my nana and papa would fall in love with Edward.

How could they not? He was amazing.

Though I promised Edward, we'd just enjoy being engaged today, I looked through wedding dress catalogues online.

I was just too excited. I meant what I said to my nana. I would love to fly down to Vegas and get married tonight, but I knew my family would be angry.

I wanted to do this the right way. I wanted a big extravagant event where my friends and family all came together to celebrate with us. So, despite how much I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Masen, I was going to wait.

I knew it wouldn't be too hard to resist the temptation of a Vegas wedding, since my plate was going to be full these next couple of months.

In about three weeks, I had the premiere of 'Endless Love' then I had a month to visit with family in Italy, and then I'd be filming the second installment of the 'Endless Love' saga.

And as soon as that was all said and done, I'd be able to get married to the love of my life.

Did I already mention how excited I was?

I spent the rest of my free afternoon looking at different wedding dresses. I found a few that were cute and forwarded them to Alice to see what she thought of them.

Edward texted me when he was about to leave the set so I signed off my computer and went to get dressed for our dinner date.

Since I already showered earlier, I just threw on a cute floral dress that ended mid thigh and a pair of tan wedges. I was curling my hair when Edward got home.

He came bearing a dozen roses.

"For you," Edward said, smiling brightly.

"Thank you." I set my curler down and took the flowers. "Mmm, they smell good."

"You smell good," Edward said as he buried his face in my neck. "How is my gorgeous _fiancée _this evening?"

"She's great," I giggled. "Although, she is a little hungry."

"Say no more," he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "Just let me change and we can head out. Marcus and Ben are waiting downstairs for us since its crazy out tonight."

I nodded.

After I shut off the curling iron, I went to put the flowers in a vase.

It didn't take Edward too long to get ready. He reemerged a couple minutes later in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt. His leather jacket was dangling from his hands.

"Ready, soon-to-be Mrs. Masen?"

I beamed, "Yes."

We took the elevator down and as soon as we hit the lobby, I knew what Edward meant about it being crazy out. It really was tonight. It was like a handful of paps followed Edward home from the set.

Marcus was in the lead as he led us outside and Ben was behind us. Edward was in front of me so I was holding onto the back of his jacket as we were ushered through the crowd.

"Edward! Bella!"

"What's it like living together?"

"Isabella, are you pregnant?"

And then one lucky pap saw my ring and all hell broke loose.

"When did Edward pop the question, Isabella?" someone asked as they tried to push closer.

"Keep your distance," Ben warned with a growl as he pushed some of the paps away from me.

They didn't listen and kept trying to get closer. Thankfully, we made it to the car in the nick of time.

"Told you it was crazy," Edward laughed as Ben shut the door behind us.

"It's going to be crazier now that they know," I told him as I looked down at my ring.

"Worth it," Edward said, bringing my hand up to his lips. "Now the world knows your mine, forever."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes, I do know that I'm a cheeseball. :P I'm such a romantic, if you haven't been able to tell. I love all the sweetness. So, next chapter, B will be going home doing a little wedding planning, then we'll have a time jump, and then another time jump. I'll try to get them out soon. I have school now so it's harder to find time to write, but I haven't forgotten. :D<strong>

**Review.**


End file.
